Far Away
by checkeredcullen3
Summary: Starts out during New Moon, the night that Jacob "breaks up" with Bella. Edward decides to give in and make sure that Bella's okay. She falls asleep dreaming of Edward and wakes up in the middle of the night to find...? EPOV. Read&Review.
1. SETTING

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Setting:**

I call this story my own condensed and different versions of _New Moon, Eclipse_, and_ Breaking Dawn_ in Edward's point of view. I tried to write from Edward's POV as best and realistic as I could, which isn't as easy as some may think.

Let me set the scene for you first as I see it in my head. It takes place during _New Moon_ after Bella befriends Jacob and he joins the "cult." This is the night after Jacob "breaks up" with Bella. She is completely alone and allows herself to "cheat," finally finding sleep with tears streaming down her face and Edward's voice in her mind. She dreams of Edward and wakes up, crying, to a familiar sight and sound.... But first let's see through Edward's broken heart...


	2. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 1: Decision **

**Edward's POV:**

It has been seven months. Seven months since my existence became unbearable. Seven months since I decided to save...Bella—it hurt to even think her name—from myself and my black world by breaking myself and by hurting her. Seven months since I have felt whole, complete; like I had a purpose in this world.

I shuddered as I remembered her and what I had done to her. I hated myself, truly hated the monster that I am. I brought Bella, beautiful and loving Bella, into my dark and damned world. I didn't think about her safety; I just thought of my selfishness. My desire to be with her. I basked in her love, her warmth, but I didn't think of what _my_ love, _my_ world, would do to her; the danger they put _her_ in. I broke her heart, told her I didn't love her, the very blackest kind of blasphemy.

I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed like days. I was somewhere in South America, Brazil maybe. There were wooden beams that ran just above my head, which was lying on the floor. My knees were curled into my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I didn't bother to separate the thoughts from the voices of the occupants of the apartment underneath me. The sounds blended together into a noisy Spanish clamor that mixed uneasily with the smell of cooking oil, human sweat, thick smoke, and wood rot. They were all meaningless.

Everything was meaningless. The whole world was meaningless. My very existence was meaningless.

I closed my eyes and wondered how long I would be able to live with this unrelenting pain and hole in my chest. Maybe my attempt to save Bella was doomed. Maybe, if Bella missed me, too, I should stop torturing both of us and just go back to where I belonged...

That thought sent a new tremor through my body as I imagined being near Bella's warmth again. Just the image alone washed away the mountain of pain my body was under and made me gasp, suddenly dizzy.

I could leave this place and return to Bella. Right now. Bella smiled at me softly from behind the lids of eyes, inviting me.

No. No. No. I had promised her that I would never bring my black demons into her world again. Couldn't I keep at least one promise for her?

The seductive image of Bella's dark window snaked through my head again. My only sanctuary on this entire planet.

Just to check. Just to make sure that she was safe. Wasn't that the whole point in leaving her in the first place? Her safety? I wouldn't interfere, and she wouldn't even have to know I was there. I would just check on her, make sure she's safe and happy, and go back to my nothingness.

Yes.

My eyes snapped open. Yes. I'll just go and check on her, make sure she's safe and happy.

My body moving willingly, now that I had something to do in what seemed like the first time in years. I jumped out of the attic window and landed with a light _thud_. The sun was barely setting, the sky a soft shade of orange. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was standing in a dirt alleyway between two run-down apartment buildings that stood about three stories high. Further up and down the street were similar buildings with broken windows and peeling paint.

I turned toward the outskirts of the small town and started to run. I didn't pay attention to the thoughts or voices as I sprinted away, so I don't know if anyone seen my sudden appearance or disappearance, but I didn't care. I was going to see Bella and nothing else mattered.

Bella. My love. I pictured her fragile body, soft lips, warm eyes, and moved my legs even faster, anxious to see her. The air was warm as it whipped across my cold face. The trees flew by me in a green blur while the soft noises of the forest animals faded behind me.

I couldn't think about anything else but the fact that soon I would see my love.


	3. Hunt

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2: Hunt**

_I couldn't think about anything else but the fact that soon I would see my love._

As I continued to run, the scenery changed. The dry grasslands of the South gradually transformed into lush, green trees. Brown dirt into green moss. It reminded me of a time when my life was complete. An angel saying, "It's too green…"

I had been running for hours now, but my body betrayed no sign of exhaustion. My breathing kept an even pace, as did my legs, which were moving the fastest they ever had.

My long dead heart felt like it was going to burst right through my iron ribs. It was amazing how every cell in my body seemed to know that I would soon see Bella. I didn't feel as hollow or empty. My mind could function, my body could move, instead of the uselessness I had endured these past seven months.

Suddenly, I felt something vibrate in my pocket. My legs froze. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my phone. I stood there, looking dumbly at the caller ID for a few long seconds, before the letters made sense. _Alice_. I knew that she would call me after I had made my decision. Just as I knew exactly what she wanted to say, what she wanted to ask.

I slid the phone back into my pocket and started to run again. My bronze hair whipped around my eyes as the trees turned into a green blur once more.

As I suspected, seconds later, my phone buzzed in my pocket again. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she would keep calling me until I answered her.

With a sigh, I flipped open the phone.

"Edward! Can I come with you, please? You said I had to stay away as long as you did, but, now that you're going back, can I go see Bella, too? It's been so long since I last seen her, and I really miss her. Please, please, please?" Alice cried before I could say a word. I had never heard her so desperate.

"Alice," I sighed, "I'm just going to check on her, make sure she's safe and happy. Nothing else. As soon as I establish that, I'm leaving again." I had been repeating these words in my head so often during the past few hours that they actually sounded true. Of course, Alice knew better.

"That's not what I seen. You won't be able to leave. You'll—"

"Alice," I said through my teeth. She heard my warning and didn't press it further.

"Fine, okay, I'll wait. But…" she hesitated.

"Spit it out, Alice, I'm in a hurry here, "I replied impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I just think it'll be a good idea if you…hunt first. I don't see you…doing anything, but you'll enjoy yourself more if you're not thirsty. Trust me."

I sighed quietly. "Thanks, Alice. Really, I appreciate it."

"Of course, Edward. I…I really missed you," she said gently.

I automatically felt guilty. I wasn't the only member of my family who had suffered because of my selfishness. My thoughts went involuntarily to Esme, and the grief my long absence had caused her. However, it was probably better that my family didn't have to see me curled into a ball, totally useless. I focused on Alice to distract myself from these disturbing thoughts.

"I missed you, too, Alice. Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this yet?"

"Sure, Edward. Carlisle and Esme are out hunting right now. Go have fun. And say 'hi' to Bella for me, will you?"

"Um…sure," I surrendered. I couldn't deny her anything at this point. I owed her. "Goodbye, Alice."

"'Bye, Edward."

With a resigned sigh, I closed the phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I was somewhat relieved now that I had gotten that out of the way and could concentrate solely on seeing Bella.

I decided to take Alice's advice and go hunting before seeing Bella; she was usually right.

I started running north, but now my pace was a little slower. I let my senses range out, looking for something suitable to feed on. Now there were clouds overhead, partially obscuring the moon, which shone brightly. Its bright light created a path, calling me closer to Bella.

The wind shifted and blew a sweet scent into my face. My throat burst into flames while my nose wrinkled in disgust. It was a scent I had come to recognize. Mountain lion. I guess all of my luck hadn't vanished yet.

My eyes closed, and I allowed the scent to reign me in. As I got closer, I heard the slow heartbeat and warm blood pumping through the carnivore.

In my mind, reason was long gone and was replaced by the instinctual pull of the warm liquid. Without stopping to think, I slipped into a crouch and launched myself at the sleeping lion. I restrained the animal in my iron grip and quickly bit into its neck. My mouth was rapidly filled with a warm liquid that calmed the burning in my throat. The fire wasn't completely extinguished, but at least it was bearable now.

After I had drained the mountain lion, I rose and searched for more wildlife. I came across a herd of deer and drained two before felt satiated.

I stood up and began to bury the carcasses. As I examined what I had just done, I wondered how Bella had ever loved me. I was a soulless monster who had to drink blood to survive. Disgusting. And, if I hadn't been denying my thirst for the past century, I would have _killed_ Bella the first time I met her. My Bella. My love.

My hands started shaking and my knees started to tremble as I tried to picture a world without Bella. Impossible. Unbearable. Bella _had_ to exist. I could live through anything, as long as she existed.

I shook my head, trying to dispel such evil thoughts. I took a deep breath, attempting to ease the knots in my stomach. I was suddenly unsure about what I was doing, where I was going. I broke Bella's heart and promised her that I would never again haunt her life. Yet, here I was, going back to the one place I had promised myself I would never visit again. At least for the next hundred years.

What if she had moved on? If she met someone whom she could love, who could be human with her? Who could hold her without fear of breaking her fragile body. Who could be warm for her. Who could kiss her passionately and not have to worry about accidentally biting her and ending her beautiful life.

That was why I was returning. Just to make sure she was safe and happy, even if that meant I would have to see her happy with someone else. I could be happy as long as she was. Of course, I would always love her, but I would never show anyone how much being away from her hurt. Or try to anyways.

Troubled by these new thoughts, I pushed my legs even faster. There was a light fog layer hovering over the treetops, making the moonlight less intense. Even without the help of the light, my eyesight would remain infallible, allowing me to see every dip, every branch, on the forest floor.

As I listened to the insects' midnight songs, my thoughts turned back to Alice's words. Would I be able to leave Bella again? Or would I break yet another promise?

I almost smiled as I remembered one promise I had made to Bella that I actually kept. It was an unnaturally sunny day in Forks, Washington, so I had decided to invite Bella to spend the day with me. It was a significant day; one that transformed our relationship. Bella had gazed at me in wonder as my alien skin sparkled in the sun like a thousand diamonds. She wasn't disgusted or frightened as I thought she would be; instead, she found me "magnificent…"

I was pulled from my thoughts as I came across a faint but familiar scent. The grand, timeless house my family and I had lived in during our stay here. That well-known smell could only mean one thing: Bella was only a few minutes away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading my story! I hope it's good so far. I decided to tack songs onto the end of the chapters that go with what happened to help give you a better feel for the story. They'll all be from Edward's perspective since the story is too.**

**The song for the entire story is "Far Away" by Nickelback, hence the title. I chose this song/title because in the chorus it says "I love you/I have loved you all along/And I miss you/Far away for far too long" which is how I think Edward and Bella felt after Edward left. Edward that he never stopped loving her, and Bella that he was gone much too long. I agreed with Bella so I decided to make Edward come back sooner.**

**Chapter 1 song is "The Reason" by Hoobastank. I picked this one because it expresses Edward's regret for what he did to Bella and his desire to take it back and "start over new." **

**Chapter 2 song is "Better Than Me" by Hinder. I think the title speaks for itself: Edward thinks that Bella deserves better than him, but that doesn't change the fact that Edward still misses Bella terribly. I'm trying to finish the next chapter as fast as possible so please bear with me.**


	4. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 3: Sanctuary**

_I was pulled from my thoughts as I came across a faint but familiar scent. The grand, timeless house my family and I had lived in during our stay here. That well-known smell could only mean one thing: Bella was only a few minutes away._

Despite my new nervousness, my legs moved even faster, and every cell in my body seemed to buzz with anticipation. If my heart could move, it would have been crashing around my ribcage, thumping loudly.

As I burst through the last of the forest next to Bella's house, her scent hit me like a freight train. It was delicious, warm, and made my throat burn with new flames, causing the monster inside me to surface. But then I heard it. The most significant sound in my world: Bella's heartbeat. As long as that were true, my meaningless existence could continue.

I stood there, in the middle of her yard, staring at the door to my only sanctuary: Bella's window. I couldn't believe that I was actually here, in the yard of an angel.

I slowly walked across the yard as my cold heart grew warmer. My breath quickened as I scaled the house to her second story window. I carefully held onto the window pane with one hand while the other pushed the window open. Even after all this time, it felt natural, routine. The window slid open without protest, as if it knew this were normal, too. I took a deep breath and pulled myself up and through the doorway to my only heaven.

Her room looked the same but somehow different. The white moonlight shined through her window, illuminating her small room. There were clothes scattered carelessly across the floor, and her desk was a messy array of books and papers, as if she hadn't had the time or motivation to clean her room. Maybe she was too busy. The rocking chair, where I had spent countless nights watching her sleep, still sat in the far corner of her room, looking out-of-place.

I analyzed all of this within a matter of seconds, and now my eyes found what my body had been missing for seven months.

She was facing away from me, curled into a tight ball—a sign of distress. Her breathing was deep with sleep but uneven, as if she was having trouble breathing. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, resembling seaweed, while her chest rose and fell. Her blankets were twisted around her legs as if she had trouble falling asleep. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever beheld; an angel here on earth.

I realized that I had been holding my breath. Cautiously, I inhaled, bracing myself for my monstrous reaction. Her scent in the room, much more potent and concentrated, tore through my throat and left a burning trail behind. However, my demonic side was nowhere to be found. There was no excess of venom flowing through my mouth, no automatic tightening of my muscles. My entire being seemed to know how important she was to me and my existence. I smiled gently, pleased with myself.

Suddenly, she whispered my name and I froze. It was just like that first night when my whispered name on her lips convinced me to discontinue ignoring her at school, despite what I had promised my family. On that night, unknown emotions had coursed through me with a staggering strength that caused my heart to swell up. Tonight, however, the longed-for sound of her voice caused my hands and legs to tremble.

She turned toward me, and the moonlight shined directly on her angelic face which was stained with tears, both old and fresh. Pain hit me from all directions. I lost all control over my body and sank to the ground.

"E…Edward," she mumbled, her voice thick with pain. "Edward…don't leave me…stay, please."

I was truly a monster. I had caused her _pain_. I had made her _cry_.

"I miss…you…I…love you," she whispered, her brow furrowed.

I closed my eyes against the sting of tears that wouldn't come. I felt like there was a big lump in my throat and choked out a dry sob.

"I love you, too, Bella. More than you'll ever know," I whispered back in a hoarse voice, slowing opening my eyes.

I stood there silently and listened as her heartbeat increased. I heard her stir, and her eyes opened up to the dark ceiling of her room. She still looked tired as she wrapped her arms around her chest, like she was trying to hold herself together.

She whimpered slightly and tightened her arms around her torso. She shook her head, as if she was trying to dispel a bad dream, and whispered my name once more while tears continued their path down her face.

That was it; I couldn't take it anymore. Despite the promises I had made, to both myself and Bella, I couldn't remain there, hidden in the shadows of her room. I'd hurt her, but I had expected that she would have moved on by now. But she was shattered, crying, and I couldn't stand by and watch her break.

I stepped forward into the light and Bella's head snapped up. As our eyes met, we both froze.

Her eyelashes glistened with tears, which also streamed down her cheeks. Her face was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes. How I had missed their chocolate depths. As I gazed into them, Bella was the only thing I seen. Dazzled. She dazzled me. She opened her mouth, but I needed to say something first.

"Bella," I said, my voice wrapping around her name like a caress. I was finally able to say her name without breaking down.

"E—Edward?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

At the sound of her voice, my legs started to move toward her. I stopped beside her bed and slowly lowered myself next to her. As I moved, Bella's warm eyes never left my face, as if she were afraid I would disappear.

"Bella, I—" I started to say but she had placed her hand on my cheek, and her warmth exploded across my face. I shivered unconsciously and closed my eyes. She started to pull her hand away in response, but I leaned into her, welcoming the heat.

I gently placed my hand over hers, keeping it against my face, but she pulled away. My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked up at her. There were fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest. Her eyes were closed as she moved her head slowly back and forth. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. Her body started shaking as she began to sob.

We didn't say anything for a long time as I held her on the bed waiting for her sobs to cease. As she began to gain control, she removed her arms from her body and locked them around my neck in a chokehold. I could feel her hot breath on my neck slow as she gained control over herself. I kissed her forehead lightly and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

As we sat there holding each other, I felt whole, complete. My breath came easier with my lungs now securely intact. My silent heart now filled the space in my chest that was empty before. It was like I had left everything that I was here with Bella and now was complete again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off her skin. I was perfect—not healed, but as if there had been no emptiness in the first place.

After a while, I gently pulled back so I could see her angelic face. She looked up, her eyes, full of disbelief, searching my face.

This was the part I dreaded. The questions, the accusations. I had left Bella with the belief that I didn't love her anymore, yet here I was, unable to let her go. I didn't want to tell her that my attempt to save her was stymied by my selfishness yet again. But this was Bella, and, even if she hated me and never wanted to see me again, she deserved to know the truth.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, preparing for my explanation.

"Bella," I whispered as I placed my hand against her cheek, enjoying the warmth. "Bella, I—"

"Edward, I'm sorry," she interrupted, looking down.

"Sorry? For what?" I couldn't imagine any reason why _she_ was apologizing to _me_. Wasn't I the one who broke her heart and risked her life time and time again?

She looked up, and her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. I moved my finger to wipe the water that was welling up under her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be…good enough for you. That I'm no good for you. I can change. I promise I can be better. Just…don't leave me again. Please." She choked out a sob as she _please_.

I felt my heart shred into a million pieces. Well, this is what I got for lying to her. She thought it was _her_ fault. How could she possibly even _consider_ the idea that the blame was on her? The only thing she was guilty of was making me fall in love with her. She was the most beautiful, loving, perfect, unselfish, and brilliant person I've ever met. I loved her, and she was my life, my soul, my everything. She wasn't the one who needed to change. I was.

"No, no, Bella, no," I soothed, securing her fragile face between my hands. "Bella, listen to me. This is _not_ your fault. And—look at me—don't you _dare_ try and blame yourself. Do you here me?"

"Then why did you leave?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows.

I sighed, deeply wishing that we could skip this part of our reunion. But Bella deserved to know the truth. I took courage from that thought and continued.

"I…left you because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you—keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you_ could be more important than what I wanted…what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay—thank heaven for that! It seems you _can't_ be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."

"I am…confused," she said, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be," I answered, staring deep into her eyes and willing her to understand.

Suddenly, she froze in my arms and exhaled sharply. She moved one arm from my neck to wrap around her chest. Reflexively, my arms tightened around her as I took in her pained expression, and I gently shook her, trying to loosen her sudden rigid pose.

"Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly." I winced, remembering how few words it had taken me to convince Bella I didn't lover her anymore. "That was…excruciating."

She waited, still frozen, listening as I explained my reasons for leaving her. I was afraid that she would hate me afterward, but I continued.

"When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye," I whispered. "You weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd_ moved on, so would you."

"A clean break," she whispered, her lips barely moving. It seemed as though she were trying very hard not to remember my cursed words.

"Exactly. But I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible—that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in you head," I said as I remembered my preparations, my careful planning. I had hoped more than everything that her tenacity would hold so I that I wouldn't have to break her heart. "I lied, and I'm so sorry—sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry.

"But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

She didn't answer. Her face was frozen in a mask of shock.

"I could see it in your eyes," I continued, "that you honestly _believed_ that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept—as if there were any way that _I_ could exist without needing _you_!"

I nearly laughed at the impossibility of such an idea: existing without needing Bella. I had just tried to live away from her and failed miserably.

I tightened my arms around her, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Bella," I sighed. "Really, what were you thinking! I _have_ always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. Nothing can ever change that. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

I paused. Now that I was finished with my explanation, the time came for the hard questions. The questions I didn't want to ask but needed answered.

"Bella," I whispered. "I have lied to you, hurt you, and put your life in danger more than once." My eyes fell from her face, ashamed. "I still love you, but I can understand if you…if you don't…"

She grabbed my chin and pulled my face up, forcing me to meet her eyes.

"Wait. _What_?"

"I know I may be too late. Because I've hurt you too much or because you _have_ moved on, as I meant for you to. That would be…quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please—just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" I whispered.

"What kind of an idiotic question is that?"

"Just answer it. Please."

I waited in agony for her answer while she stared at me darkly with what I could only imagine to be hatred. I felt myself start to spiral down into depression again.

"The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you—and there's nothing you can do about it!"

I was so overjoyed by her words that I was unable to speak. I secured her face between my hands as a slow smile spread across my face.

Suddenly, she leaned up and pressed her warm lips to mine. I didn't object. I had felt the desire to kiss her lush lips since I had climbed through her window. The only reason I resisted was because I wanted to make her happy, but, if this was what she wanted, who was I to protest?

So I kissed her back as her heart pounded out a jagged, disjointed rhythm while my breathing turned to panting and her fingers moved greedily to my face. I could feel her warmth molding to my stone body, and I was so glad she still wanted me—there was no pain greater that trying to live without Bella. Her hands memorized my face, the same way mine were tracing hers, and, as I moved my mouth briefly to kiss her eyelids, I whispered her name.

When my head was starting to spin, I pulled away, only to lean my forehead against hers, our breath ragged.

"You were better at it that I was, you know," I told her, remembering my futility.

"Better at what?" she asked, trying to slow her breath.

"Surviving. You, at least, made an effort. You got up in the morning, tried to be normal for Charlie, followed the pattern of your life. When I wasn't out hunting, I was…totally useless. I couldn't be around my family—I couldn't be around anyone. I'm embarrassed to admit that I more or less curled up into a ball and let the misery have me." I grinned sheepishly. "I—"

I cut off as I heard thoughts and footsteps rapidly approaching outside.

_A _bloodsucker_! Damn! What the hell is a _leech_ doing at Bella's house? Maybe it's the redhead and I'll get to finish her myself. For Bella._

This "voice" sounded familiar. My own thoughts returned to last year when I had taken Bella to the prom.

"_You look really pretty, by the way."_

He had called her _pretty_.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks again for reading my story! You probably noticed that I switched up the order of some of the things that were said in New Moon between Bella and Edward and other things that I decided to delete completely. I did this because I thought that Bella was portrayed as stupid (because she "forgets" that she went to Italy) and weak (when she thinks that she's asleep/dead and breaks down crying). I didn't like that side of Bella so I decided to rewrite their reunion as I think it should have been. I still made Bella cry some because who wouldn't after not seeing Edward for seven months? But she was just too weepy for my taste so that's one of the first things I changed about my version of New Moon. I hope it's somewhat better or at least makes sense.**

**I decided that since this chapter is longer than my first two, it should have two songs: one for the first half and one for the second half. So, as promised, here are the Chapter 3 songs: **

"**The Rescue" by American Hi-Fi. I chose this one because it tells of how Bella looked to Edward when he came back. "Cause there's something missing from your eyes"…"But you're cold and freezing." Also, it says "I'll come to your rescue and you can rescue me," which is how I think Edward feels when he sees Bella again.**

"**Sorry" by Buckcherry. I know that most of you have heard this song but I'll still tell you why I picked it. It explains how "sorry" Edward is for having left Bella and how she "makes his world go 'round." Overall, definitely an Edward song.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but my family and I are going to see my sister in LA so it might be a while. I promise to write/type as fast as I can when we get back. Sorry for the long Author's Note.**


	5. Intruder

**Author's Note #1: Sorry I took so long but writing this chapter was much harder and grueling than I thought it was going to be. The first half of the chapter was what I wanted but the second half with the encounter with Jacob was crap. I had to rewrite it twice before it finally came out how I wanted. I hope it's good. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1 & 3.**

**Chapter 4: Intruder**

"_You look really pretty, by the way."_

_He had called her __pretty__._

_Jacob Black._

His thoughts were filled with malice and hatred. He seemed to know more than most people, nearly as much as Bella, which could only mean one thing: he was a member of the Quileute tribe.

Bella shook my shoulder, surprised by my sudden silence.

"Edward? Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" she whispered anxiously.

I met her worried gaze evenly and placed my hand on her neck to calm her.

"Don't worry, love," I soothed her. "I just heard—"

I was interrupted by a loud howl tearing through the air. Bella gasped, her face paled. She seemed to understand what that cry meant. Werewolf. I kissed her forehead and grasped her hand tightly in mine.

"Bella, love, it's going to be fine. Don't worry," I said in a calming voice.

"Edward," she whispered fiercely. "There's a…a…giant _wolf_ outside my house! I know you weren't here when they came, but they've been prowling around in the surrounding woods ever since—"

"Shh, Bella," I said as I placed my finger over her mouth. "It's okay. I'll go outside and take care of this. I won't let him hurt you."

She gently removed my hand from her lips but held it against her warm cheek.

"I'm not worried about myself so much," she whispered, tracing my lips with her other hand.

I smiled under her fingertips.

"And why am I not surprised by that?"

I kissed her hand before getting up and turning toward her open window. I heard her begin to rise also and turned to push her gently but still seriously back down onto the bed.

"What do you think _you're_ doing? You're not coming, too," I said angrily. I was not going to allow Bella to go anywhere near a young and unpredictable werewolf.

"Oh yes I am, Edward. I'm not going to sit here and let you go out there by yourself with a murderous wolf."

_I wonder if Bella will get mad at me if I break her door down, _Jacob's thoughts interrupted. _Maybe if I save her life, she'll forgive me. Maybe she'll even love me._

I sighed deeply. I needed to get down there before Jacob—ugh—broke down Bella's door, but she wasn't going to let me go alone.

"Fine," I replied, "but if it gets out of hand you'd better get yourself into the house and _stay _there."

I offered her my hand, and she took it and rose slowly. She turned toward the window, but I pulled her into my chest softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck in response and pressed her lips into my throat.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

I leaned down and swept her feet out from under her, cradling her in my arms. She smiled up at me as I jumped lightly out of the window.

I landed with a light _thud_ and set Bella down behind me, shielding her. My nose burned with the smell of my enemy. He was standing across the yard, hairs bristled. He was russet-colored and had big black eyes, which were staring at us in disbelief. His broad shoulders stood about as high as a horse but were much more muscular. His muzzle pulled back into a grimace.

_Aw crap! _he growled. _Damn bloodsucker is back. Now is my chance to kill him, repay him for what he did to Bella so that I can finally be with her._

I snarled in response to his thoughts and Bella put a restraining hand on my arm. He bent his front legs, preparing to attack, and I slipped into a crouch, listening to his plans.

"No! Edward!" Bella screamed, terrified. Her heartbeat increased rapidly as she anticipated what was about to happen. I didn't want her to see this—see _me_ like this—but I would rather die that allow her to be hurt.

_Edward, wait. We're coming_, a familiar voice thought. _I'm bringing Jazz and Em. Wait for us before you do anything._

Alice. Once again she was looking out for me. I owed her big time.

Despite Alice's warning, I didn't relax my defensive position. As long as Bella's life was in jeopardy, I would hold my position.

Soon, I heard the whisper of feet touching the ground. Running, faster that any human could.

I looked toward the edge of the forest just as they emerged. Emmett had a huge grin of anticipation on his face as he seen the size of the wolf. Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice, his eyes never leaving the dog, while she leaned around him to smile widely at Bella.

"Alice," Bella breathed in relief.

"Hi Bella, Edward," Alice said cheerfully. "Long time no see."

_She looks terrible, Edward, _Alice thought as she examined Bella's pale complexion and the vampiric-like circles under her eyes.

I flinched slightly as I realized that this was _my_ fault. The list just keeps growing.

_Hey, Edward,_ Emmett thought. _Bella in trouble again?_ He flexed the muscles on his massive arms, his eyes still appraising the wolf.

_Hi, Edward,_ Jasper thought. _Wow, he's happy. Happier than I've felt anyone in a long time…_

"Hello, Alice. Jasper, Emmett, thank you for coming," I said fervently, my eyes flickering between them before resting on the dog once more.

_Crap!_ Jacob shouted. _He called them as back-up. Too bad no one else is phased right now, that would make it a fair fight. I guess I'll just have to take them down myself._

He growled, calculating his chances of taking all four of us down. They weren't good.

_I'll feint right and then go for Bella's bloodsucker,_ he planned._ If he's dead, nothing will stand between me and Bella._

Before he could follow through with his well thought plan, I sprang at him.

My legs pushed off the ground, sending me through the air like a bullet. I crashed into the dog, pinning him down with my arms. His left paw swung at my face, but I moved my face and caught his paw in my right hand and pinned it down. All the while, he was growling and snapping menacingly at my face.

"No!" Bella screamed. "Edward, no!"

She started to run towards me, but Alice restrained her, wrapping her arms securely around Bella. Bella wrestled pointlessly against Alice, struggling to get free while tears streamed down her face. In the next second, Jasper and Emmett sprinted over to help me restrain him. The dog struggled uselessly, growling out a long string of profanities.

_Do you want us to finish him?_ Jasper asked solemnly.

_Finally! I've been wanting to make these dogs extinct! _Emmett thought excitedly.

"No," I said aloud to both of them. "Not in front of Bella."

Even though I would never admit it out loud, there was another reason why I didn't want to destroy the dog. Obviously, he knew Bella; he may even be her…_friend_. And, therefore, hurting him could hurt Bella, and I've hurt her more than enough times in my existence.

Emmett's thoughts were filled with disappointment while Jasper tasted the air with his unique ability.

_He absolutely loathes us,_ Jasper observed, _and he's…nervous? About what?_

_Crap! They're fast_, Jacob thought angrily. _I hope they don't tell Bella who I am. Then she really wouldn't want a freak like me. But how would _they_ know who _I_ am. They weren't even here when I changed. But now they _are_ here. Ugh. Stupid bloodsuckers._

A path suddenly occurred to me.

"Leave now," I whispered brusquely but still too low for Bella to hear. "Leave now and don't return or I _will_ tell Bella who you are, Jacob Black."

_Holy crap! _he growled. _How the hell does he know who _I _am? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Bella can't know who I am, what I am. Sam's not gonna like this…_

Jasper and Emmett's thought were confused as they listened to my proposition but they didn't comment. Jacob snorted angrily and growled, showing his teeth. I took this as an agreement.

"Jazz, Em, let him up," I said sternly. They obliged but kept close just in case.

As I began to walk back slowly toward Bella, he suddenly launched himself across the open space between us, running at full speed.

_This is for Bella,_ was his only thought.

I snarled furiously and sank into a crouch, waiting for the right moment. When he was a yard away from us, I sprang at him, and Bella screamed in terror once more.

I snapped my arm forward, and my stone fist met his shoulder with a loud _crunch_. He yelped in pain and flew backward into a tree which cracked in half as he slid to the forest floor.

"Leave _now_," I growled, no longer concerned about keeping my voice down. His presence was putting Bella's life in danger, and I would kill him if I had to.

He whimpered loudly as he slowly got to his feet. He glanced longingly at Bella before he turned and limped into the forest.

After I could no longer hear his footsteps or thoughts, I turned to Bella, who was crying uncontrollably. I touched Alice's arm, and she released Bella to me.

Bella ran into my waiting arms, and I hugged her into my chest. Her shaking breath was warm against the skin of my throat as she clung to me. My hands rubbed soothingly against her shoulders as I chanted, "It's okay, Bella, it's over," in her ear.

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her," Alice suggested.

Emmett chuckled as I shot her a dark, frantic look.

As she slowly gained control over herself, she started kissing me—my chest, my shoulder, my neck—every part of me she could reach.

"Are you okay?" she demanded between kisses. "Did he hurt you at all?"

"I am absolutely fine," I promised, burying my face in her hair. As long as she was safe, I was fine.

"Emmett? Jasper?" she asked, kissing my jaw.

"Both fine," I answered, pulling her face up so I could see her eyes. "I promised you everything was going to be fine."

"You did," she replied, smiling, before turning to Alice. "Alice, what are you guys doing here?"

Alice walked over to Bella and hugged her awkwardly, for I had my arms around her, too. She looked at me and asked, _Does she know?_

I furtively shook my head, knowing what she meant. I tightened my arms protectively around Bella and rested my chin on her fragile shoulder.

"I was looking for Edward, but then I…_seen_ that wolf come. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were out hunting, so I brought Jasper and Emmett just in case it got out of hand," Alice lied smoothly.

"Do they know we're here?" I asked her, imagining Esme's reaction when she discovered I had returned to Bella.

"Yes," she answered. "I called them before we left. They should be here in about seven minutes. We'll meet them back at the house."

As much as the thought of leaving Bella tore at my cold heart, I needed to get her to bed before she collapsed. Carlisle and Esme would no doubt want an explanation anyway.

"I'll meet you guys there," I said reluctantly. "I need to get Bella back into bed."

"_What_?" Bella whispered, her face pale, her expression horrified.

I sighed and placed my hand on her neck, feeling her warm pulse.

"Bella, love, you've had a long night. You need your rest. You can visit Esme and Carlisle after you've slept."

She reached up to twine her fingers with mine, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Edward, I'm not leaving you," she said in a sure voice.

I could see that I wasn't going to budge her on this; she was so stubborn. It didn't help that I was as unwilling to leave as she was.

"Alright," I sighed, "but afterward, I'm bringing you straight home. Do you hear me?"

She nodded and smiled widely. I grinned crookedly back. I took her face gently between my hands and leaned down to press my lips to hers. She eagerly pressed her warm body against mine, and I quickly forgot about our company.

"Okay already!" Emmett finally said, his voice annoyed and joking. "Can't you at least wait until we get home so I don't have to see you? Get a room!"

I smiled into Bella's lips, kissed her once more, and released her. Her cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment. I brushed my fingertips along her jaw, and she blushed deeper. How I had missed her uncontrollable human reactions.

"Let's go, before Emmett throws a tantrum," I teased.

"Ha ha, Edward, very funny," Emmett said sarcastically, but he had a grin on his face.

I punched his shoulder playfully as Jasper took Alice's hand. I turned and helped Bella onto my back, a smile on my lips. After she was settled into place on my back, I took off, streaking through the forest after my siblings toward out once-again home.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Once again, much thanks for reading my story! I incorporated more of New Moon and some of Eclipse in this chapter because I thought it was appropriate and fit perfectly (I hope) into my story line. If you guys have any suggestions about the plot line, please let me know. I'm always open to new ideas, but I don't think I'm going to continue this story for long.**

**Chapter 4 song: "Think Twice" by Eve 6. This is the best "Edward about Bella and Jacob's relationship" song that I have found so far. I love it because it properly conveys Edward's feelings (in my head) about the "friendship" that Bella & Jacob have. "Does he love you the way that I do?" (to Bella), "Think twice before you touch my girl/Come around I'll let you feel the burn" (to Jacob), "She spreads her love, she burns me up/I can't let go, I can't get out" (about Bella), "Wait 'till the day, you finally see/I've been here waiting patiently." This is one of my favorite Edward/Jacob songs. Say it Edward!**


	6. Family

**Author's Note #1: I was listening to my iPod, and I found the perfect song for Chapter 3: Sanctuary from Bella's point of view so I thought I'd let you guys know so you can check it out. "The Ocean" by Mae, one of my FAVORITE bands, so it was nice to include them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1 & 3.**

**Chapter 5: Family**

_I punched his shoulder playfully as Jasper took Alice's hand. I turned and helped Bella onto my back, a smile on my lips. After she was settled into place on my back, I took off, streaking through the forest after my siblings toward out once-again home._

The trees turned into a green blur as I ran through the forest. The air was warm and damp as it whipped around my face.

Running through the forest like this felt natural, routine. It was as if I had never left Bella in the first place. I followed the faint but familiar path to our timeless house.

Bella clung tightly to my back as I raced ahead of my siblings. She kept her eyes open, her hot cheek pressed against my neck, her chin resting on my shoulder. The exhilarating speed of my running used to make her sick, but she didn't seem frightened now.

She turned her face toward me and pressed her warm lips into the cold stone skin of my neck. Her heat exploded across my neck and face, sending shivers down my spine.

As we neared the house, I slowed my pace to a walk, waiting for my siblings to catch up. I reached around and pulled Bella gently from my back. As I set her on her feet again, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, hugging her into my chest. She reached up and locked her arms around my neck, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

How I relished hearing those words whispered on her lips. My heart swelled up, and I felt as if I were flying.

"I love you, too, Bella," I whispered back, tightening my arms around her waist.

I leaned down and pressed my lips softly against hers, pulling her warm body closer to mine. She kissed me back eagerly, her lips shaping themselves around mine. Lost in her intoxicating scent, I traced my tongue slowly across her lush lips, enjoying their feel and taste. She responded, twisting her fingers into my hair and moving her lips more ardently against mine.

Suddenly, I heard light footsteps approaching. I kissed Bella once more before pulling back, breaking her grip effortlessly. Her face slipped into a pout, and I smiled crookedly. I slipped my arm around her waist just as Alice, Jasper, and Emmett emerged from the forest.

"Carlisle, Rose, and Esme will be here in a few minutes," Alice said, pulling Jasper toward the porch steps. "That should be enough time to get the house ready."

I pulled Bella up the stairs, too, and led her into the grand house.

Bella gasped slightly as she looked around the room. It looked the same as always with white couches and the pale, massive staircase. The house was all varying shades of white with a vast window replacing the south wall. My piano still stood on the platform to the left of the doorway.

I led Bella toward the sofa and sat her on my lap. My arms secured around her, and I tucked her head under my chin. Her breath was hot against my neck as her fingers traced patterns across the skin of my arms.

As we sat there holding each other, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett flew around the house, cleaning the dust and preparing the house for our presence. Alice had insisted that we leave everything here, probably knowing that I wouldn't be able to stay away from Bella for long.

Outside, the grass rustled as Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie approached the house. I looked up as the glass door opened, and Bella followed my gaze.

Esme walked through the doorway first, an array of emotions on her face. Her cheeks would have been stained with tears if that were possible. Carlisle had a polite but knowing smile on face as he followed Esme through the threshold. Rosalie, annoyed, walked straight to Emmett, reaching for his hand.

I started to get up, but Esme suddenly sprinted over to the sofa and wrapped her arms securely around Bella and me. I wrapped one of my long arms around Esme and leaned my head against hers.

"You will _never_ put me through that again," my mother nearly growled, looking up at me.

I grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Mom."

"Esme," Bella sighed, twisting around to face her.

"Bella, thank you," Esme said fervently. "You gave me my son back."

Bella smiled gently as she leaned unconsciously against me. Her heat molded to every curve of my stone body, causing me to shiver with pleasure.

"Welcome back, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling as he walked over to sit in the armchair across from us. "If there is anything we can do for you, please, just let us know. We owe you."

"Well," Bella hesitated. "There _is_ something I wanted to talk to you guys about."

Alice and Jasper sat down on the loveseat next to Carlisle while Emmett sauntered over to stand behind them, Rosalie following him.

Alice had a knowing smile on her face, and I froze as I seen what Bella was planning to ask. Bella glanced nervously at me but didn't pause.

"These past seven months," Bella started, "have taught me that Edward and I cannot live apart; we _need_ to be together to live happily. And so, there is only one way for Edward and I to be together forever: I have to become one of you."

She smiled slightly as she looked at each member of my family, our family. I couldn't deny the truth of her words, but my dead heart sank as I pictured Bella as a…vampire.

"Now," she continued, "you all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I don't want to force myself on you though, so I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. I want you to vote yes or no on the subject of me becoming a vampire."

Her mouth pulled up on one side as she said that last word, and she gestured toward Carlisle to begin.

"Just a minute," I interrupted. I couldn't let them vote before I made my opinion clear. "Bella, this isn't the only way. You could stay human; you don't have to change for me. You—"

"Edward," Bella said firmly, interrupting me. "This _is_ the only way. You do realize that I'll die eventually, right? In order to stay together forever, you need to let me do this."

Her logic made sense, but I didn't agree with her solution because, if Bella were a…vampire, that would put her soul at risk. Bella's beautiful, loving soul.

She took a deep breath, focusing on me.

"Alright, then. Let's vote," she said seriously. "Edward, do you want me to join your family?"

My eyes narrowed, and I exhaled roughly. "Not that way. You're staying human."

Her question had stalled me. I _did_ want her to join my family; more than anything, I wanted to share the rest of my existence with her. But Bella deserved so much more. She deserved better than what I could give her.

She nodded once, showing no emotion, and then moved on.

"Esme?"

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella murmured, turning to Alice. "Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," he said grimly.

Bella looked slightly surprised by his answer, as was I. His thoughts were ashamed because he was imagining not being the weakest link in the family anymore. He was enjoying the thought of Bella slipping up more than I cared to think about. I focused on Bella's questioning to distract me from his disturbing thoughts.

Bella turned to Emmett, and I flinched as I heard what he was about to say.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "I'm so glad Edward didn't kill you. It's so much more fun with you around. Just imagine how it'll be once you're a vampire!"

She grimaced and looked quickly at Rosalie.

Rosalie hesitated, biting down on her full bottom lip. This sight reminded me of Bella and how she unconsciously bit her lush bottom lip when she was upset.

"No," Rosalie answered and I tightened my arms reflexively around Bella.

Bella worked to keep her face blank as she turned her head slightly to move on, but Rosalie stopped her, holding up both her hands.

"Wait, let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone to vote no for me."

I was surprised to see that Rosalie's answer was somewhat true. She still didn't really accept Bella, but her main reason for voting no _was_ because she wished she had had a choice in her fate. Her thoughts also hinted toward the fact that she had actually _missed_ me when I left, but Carlisle's thoughts interrupted me before I could decipher them.

_Edward_, he thought, looking at me. _Edward, I'm going to vote yes._

I stiffened; my jaw strained tight, my lips curled back from my teeth. I know that Carlisle's vote counted more than any majority and I had been counting on him to refuse to condemn anyone to this…_life_ again.

"Edward," he said again, aloud this time.

"No," I growled. I refused to condemn Bella to an eternity of night.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted in a soothing voice. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

I slid Bella off my lap as gently as I could in my fury and stalked out of the room, snarling under my breath.

I couldn't believe what had just occurred. Bella had made up her mind about becoming a vampire long ago. That was one of the reasons I left her in the first place: to save her from a longing of a soulless future. But here she was, determined as ever to destroy her soul and join me in the world of the damned.

I threw my arm out and shattered my piano in my frustration.

_Edward_, Alice and Esme scolded me silently.

"Well, Alice," Bella said, walking to her side. "Where do you want to do this?"

_What?! _Alice had already promised Bella that she would change her? When had _this_ happened?

"No! _No_! NO!" I roared furiously, storming back into the room. I stood in front of Bella, cutting off her view of Alice and bending over her. "Are you insane?" I shouted. "Have you utterly lost your mind?"

Nothing was more repulsive to me than the idea of Bella existing as a vampire except the notion of Bella ceasing to exist at all. My chest tightened painfully at the mere thought of _that_ possibility.

"Um, Bella," Alice interjected in an anxious voice that made my heart swell with hope. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'll need to prepare…"

"You promised," Bella replied, glaring at her under my arm as I stiffened.

"I know but…Seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how _not_ to kill you."

I unfroze, my cold heart swelling with the hope that Alice's refusal would dissuade Bella. That, as horrible as this sounded, no one would be able to control their thirst enough to change her, unless…

"Carlisle?" Bella asked, turning to face him.

I grabbed her face in my hand, forcing her to look at me. My other hand was out, palm toward Carlisle. I was hoping to stall his answer for I know exactly what he would say.

"I'm able to do it," he answered her, ignoring me. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good," she said, her words coming out distorted.

"Hold on," I said through my teeth. "It doesn't have to be now." _It doesn't have to be ever_, I wanted to add.

"There's no reason for it not to be now," she said firmly.

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can," she said sourly, her eyes narrowing. "Now, let go of me."

I freed her face, only to cross my arms across my chest. "In about three hours, Charlie will wake up and wonder where you are. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." But she frowned.

She paused, deep in thought. I had hoped that the mention of her father's name would be enough to stall her, give her time to change her mind. I wanted to remind her what she would be leaving behind, to show her that I wasn't worth it. I didn't deserve to keep her forever though I wanted to. Badly.

"In the interest of remaining _inconspicuous_," I continued, still talking through my teeth, but looking at Carlisle now, "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle pointed out.

I could see the reasoning starting to work on Bella, and I hoped that Carlisle's interjection would be enough to delay her.

Her eyes narrowed, looking at Carlisle. "After graduation?"

"You have my word."

She took a deep breath and smiled, content that her plan was finally set in motion.

"I should probably take you home," I said, more calm now, but I was in a hurry to get her out of here and be alone with her. "Just in case Charlie wakes up early."

"Edward, I don't want to go home yet."

"Bella," I sighed, "you're exhausted; you need your rest."

"Can't I…?" she started to ask, but she looked down, her cheeks red.

I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up, needing to see her eyes.

"Ask me, love," I said gently, brushing her hair back.

"Can't I…sleep in your room?" she asked quietly.

"I don't have a bed in my room. You would have to sleep on my couch."

"I don't care, Edward," she said quickly. "I'll sleep on the floor if I have to. I…I just don't want to leave you."

Her words pulled at my memory, bringing me back to a time when I had to speak the words that broke us both. Because of those cursed words, she was afraid to leave me; she was afraid that I would leave _her_ again. My chest tightened painfully as I realized that she didn't trust me; she didn't believe that I _couldn't_ leave her again. Well, I would make sure that I would do everything I could to change that.

"Of course you can sleep in my room, Bella. If that's what you need," I said, shrugging, "you are my first priority."

"Thank you," she said, her face lighting up.

She smiled warmly at me, and I leaned down and pressed my lips gently against hers, enjoying the heat. I pulled away, sensing her exhaustion, and slipped my arm securely around her waist. She leaned gratefully into my side as I pulled her up the stairs and into my room.

As I passed the hall closet on the third floor, I grabbed a thick quilt to keep Bella warm. I walked into my room, flipping on the lights. I led Bella to the black leather sofa in the middle of my room, laying the quilt down.

After I turned the lights off, Bella grabbed my arm, pulling me down onto the couch with her. I squeezed myself in behind her and draped the blanket over her before encircling her in my arms. She snuggled her face into my chest, inhaling deeply, and drifted to sleep.

As I held her warm body in my cold arms, my mind went back to the best months of my too-long existence. Memories of the precious time I spent with Bella before I left flooded into my head. I remembered my hesitation in showing Bella the real me, my alien skin, my strength, my speed, my predator instincts. Despite the great danger my presence put her in, she still trusted me; she still wanted to be with me. It was on that pivotal day, in my—our—meadow, that I chose love over thirst. I don't think there had ever really been a choice; I had just need to convince myself that I _was_ strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would…that I ever could…

_Edward?_ Alice's thoughts interrupted me. _Edward, can I come in? There's something I need to show you…_

I tried to see it in her mind, but she blocked me out, intent on entering my room.

"Alright, Alice," I sighed, "come in."

She quietly opened the door and stepped in. She leaned against the closed door as her eyes appraised Bella and I in our embrace. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from her for long," she whispered enthusiastically. "I knew you would have come back eventually. If you would have just listened to me in the first place, none of this would have—"

"Enough, Alice," I nearly shouted. I already knew that Bella's pain was my fault. I already knew that I had hurt Bella in the worst possible way. "What did you want to show me?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

"If you're not going to tell me, get out," I said, annoyed. She was wasting my time, interrupting my time with Bella. "I don't have time to play your guessing games, Alice."

"Okay, okay. But…you're not going to be happy."

She opened her mind, letting me finally see the vision that had been troubling her.

I was standing in a bright, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret. Two stories up, long windows slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs that were spaced unevenly.

The scene pulled at my memory, something I had seen before through Carlisle's memories. Three figures suddenly came into view, and I instantly knew where I was. Italy. And the three regal-like vampires were the Volturi, the closest thing our kind had to royalty. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, was looking past me, talking eagerly to someone. I turned to see who he was speaking to and was surprised to find Irina, a member of the Denali clan. They were as close as family and were also "vegetarians" when it came to their hunting styles. She opened her mouth, answering one of Aro's questions, and I couldn't believe what I heard.

"No!" I shouted, but instantly regretted my actions. I looked down at Bella as she jumped slightly. I held my breath as she sighed quietly and snuggled closer into my chest, falling back to sleep.

"Damn it," I growled more quietly. "Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"I know," Alice said gently. "I can't believe that she would go to _them_, tell _them_ that Bella knows about…us. Why would she do that?"

"Is there enough time to stop her?" I asked, ignoring Alice's question. I had some opinions about why she would go to them, but none were something I could say out loud.

"No," Alice answered, whispering. "She's already in London. Even if we flew, we would still be too late."

"Thank you, Alice," I said finally. She seemed to know I wanted her to leave for she turned and left my room.

_I'll tell the others_, she thought before gliding down the stairs.

Irina, practically a member of our family, had gone to the _Volturi_ because the…_pack_ had killed Laurent, her mate. I had no idea that Irina felt that way towards Laurent, or that he had gotten that close to Bella. My head spun as I realized how close I had gotten to losing Bella, _again_. Now that the Volturi was involved, Bella would have only two choices: become a…vampire or…I couldn't even think of the other possibility.

Becoming a vampire was certainly the lesser of the two evils, but…to change Bella, to risk her soul, was the most selfish and repulsive thing I would ever do, even if I lived forever. But I didn't see any way for Bella to come out of this…alive.

There was nothing I wanted more—for myself—than to spend eternity with Bella. But for her, I wanted so much more. She could do so much better. I wanted her to be mine and I hers for the rest of eternity. So, if she was getting her wish, couldn't I get one of mine?

Bella stirred in my arms, and I looked down, my eyes meeting hers. I leaned down and kissed her head, enjoying the feel of her hair on my lips.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing the skin of her neck.

She shivered slightly, so I started to pull back but she pressed her body closer to mine. Her heat exploded across every inch of my body, and I sighed in contentment; this was the climate I enjoyed.

"You seem to be in a better mood," she noted. "What happened while I was asleep?"

I didn't want to tell her the whole truth, fearing that it might scare her, so I told her half.

"While you were sleeping, I was thinking…" I began. I didn't know how to tell her my proposal, so I decided to ask her a question. "If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You."

I shook my head impatiently, trying to convince her that she already had me forever. "Something you don't already have."

She paused, deep in thought. I could tell she was choosing her answer carefully, and, if her answer was what I thought if would be, I would have leverage to work with.

"I would want…Carlisle not to have to do it," she finally answered, doubt clouding her voice. "I would want _you_ to change me."

These were exactly the words I wanted to hear, the words that would give me an advantage.

"What would you be willing to trade for that?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and I knew what she was thinking. I had always denied her when she asked to become a vampire, but here I was offering to change her myself.

"Anything," she blurted out unthinkingly.

A hopeful smile spread across my face as I realized how badly she wanted this. Maybe we could both get what we wanted.

"All right," I said. "If you want me to be the one—then you'll just have to meet one condition."

"Condition?" she asked cautiously. "What condition?"

I spoke slowly, gauging her reaction. "Marry me first."

She stared at me, as if waiting for me to continue.

"Okay," she finally said. "What's the punch line?"

I sighed. This was not the reaction I had anticipated, but when did Bella ever do what I expected?

"You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."

"Edward, please be serious."

"I am one hundred percent serious." How could she think I was joking? I've never wanted anything more in my entire existence.

"Oh, c'mon," she said, an edge of hysteria in her voice. "I'm only eighteen."

"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."

I waited for her to respond, but she didn't, and so I continued.

"Bella, if you compare the level of commitment between a marital union as opposed to bartering your soul in exchange for an eternity as a vampire…" I shook my head dramatically. "If you're not brave enough to marry me, then—"

"Well," she interrupted me hastily. "What if I did? What if I told you to take me to Vegas now? Would I be a vampire in three days?"

I smiled, imagining Bella and I getting married tonight. "Sure," I said, calling her bluff. "I'll get my car."

"Dammit," she muttered, looking down.

Suddenly, she looked up, a sly look in her eyes. "Fine. I'll just have Carlisle do it when I graduate."

"If that's what you really want." I shrugged and smiled crookedly at her.

"You're impossible," she groaned. "A monster."

I chuckled lightly. "Is that why you won't marry me?"

She groaned again, ignoring my question.

I decided to use my alluring senses to persuade her. Dazzle her. I leaned toward her, and, for a moment, got lost in her chocolate eyes. "_Please_, Bella?" I breathed.

Her face went blank, and I knew it had worked. I was as equally dazzled as she was. When she recovered, she shook her head quickly, crushing my attempts.

_Edward_, Alice thought, grabbing my attention. _You need to get Bella home. Charlie will be waking up soon._

I sighed and started to get up, sitting Bella up with me. She grabbed onto my arm tightly, and her eyes filled with panic.

"Where are you going?" she asked apprehensively.

I smoothed her hair back from her face to calm her frantic heartbeat.

"It's okay, love. Alice just told me that Charlie will be waking up soon. I need to get you home."

Her face calmed, and she relaxed her grip on my arm. I stood and offered her my hand. She took it and rose, falling into my embrace. I leaned down and swept her feet out from under her, cradling her in my arms.

I jumped out of my window and landed with a light _thud_, Bella barely jostled. I decided that she was still too tired to hang onto my back, so I took off, streaking through the forest, toward Bella's house.

She didn't say anything as I ran. Her eyes were far away, a crease between her brows, deep in thought, so I didn't try to distract her.

I didn't pause as I reached her house and darted up the wall. Despite the fact that I was carrying Bella, I had no trouble pulling myself up and through her window.

I walked over to her bed and set her down gently. As I sat down next to her, she took one of my hands tightly in both of hers. I smiled, enjoying the heat.

"Yes," she suddenly said, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Yes what, love?" I asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Thanks much for reading again. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter but it was probably one of the hardest to write. As promised, here is the song for Chapter 5: **

**"Far Away" by Nickelback. I know I kind of already used this song in the beginning, but it fit so well in this chapter that I decided to use it again. It says "I love you/I have loved you all along/And I miss you/Been far away for far too long" which describes how Edward (and Bella) felt in the beginning of this story, but then goes on to say "So keep breathing/'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore/Believe it/Hold on to me and never let me go" which I think is a good representation of how Edward is continuously trying to convince Bella that he is unable to leave her again.**

**I wasn't planning on continuing this story past the next chapter, but right now it's sort of demanding to be written out. If I do continue, the plot line will be better (I think) but if you want the next chapter to be the last, please let me know. Tell me if you want me to continue, too, otherwise I'll base my decision off of my mood. Sorry there's so many Author's Notes lately. I'll try to cut back.**


	7. Promise

**Author's Note #1 (again, sorry): I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but it was one of the more important ones and I wanted to get it right. Infinite amount of thanks to those who have put this story on their Favorites and/or Alerts lists and my reviewers. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I have decided to keep writing this story (for now) because it is simply demanding to be told. You're welcome. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See it in the previous chapters.**

**Chapter 6: Promise**

"_Yes," she suddenly said, looking deeply into my eyes._

"_Yes what, love?" I asked, brushing her hair back from her face._

"_Yes, Edward. Yes, I'll marry you."_

My hand froze on its path down her neck as she spoke the words I have wanted to hear since the day I met her.

"I'll marry you," she said again, my heart flying, "but I want to do something first."

I didn't say anything. My mind was still frozen in my surprise.

She let go of my hand, and it dropped into my lap. Her eyes never left mine as she raised her shaking hand to my chest, her cheeks a bright pink. She traced her fingers slowly down my abdomen, leaving a trail of flames. I shivered with pleasure, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

As her hand continued its path down my stomach, everything suddenly clicked into to place. Her hand trailing down my chest, her flushed cheeks, her words, all led to one thing. The one thing that was not possible between Bella and I. The one thing that I've wanted to share with her since I knew that I loved her.

I caught her hand in mine just as it reached my waistband.

"Bella," I said, struggling to make my tone disapproving. More than anything, I wanted her to continue, to be swept away into beautiful and loving Bella. "It's too dangerous. I could kill you."

"I don't think you could," she said, twisting her fingers through mine.

She could see that I was about to argue, so she continued.

"Not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to…More that, you _don't_ want to hurt me…so much so that I don't think you ever could."

I shook my head, trying to dispel the seductive thought of making love to Bella. I didn't want to let my guard down, or she would win this argument for sure.

"It might not work like that, Bella."

"_Might_," she mocked. "You have no more idea what you're talking about than I do."

"Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?"

How could she question the fact that I wanted to keep her as safe as possible? Her safety was, along with her happiness, the most important thing in my world. But what would I do when her safety and her happiness opposed each other?

I tried not to show the sudden dilemma warring in my head as she stared longingly at me. I wouldn't be able to deny her happiness for long. Who was I to deny her anything when she had given me everything I had ever hoped for and more?

"Please," she finally whispered hopelessly. "It's all I want. Please." She closed her eyes in defeat, waiting for my answer. As was I.

My breathing became ragged as she spoke the word that destroyed my defenses. _Please_. Such a simple, innocent word, yet, when whispered on Bella's perfect lips, it commanded my attention, made me want to grant her whatever she asked for. But how could I when that meant putting her life in danger?

She opened her eyes and seen the war I was struggling to hide.

"Please?" she whispered again, her heartbeat increasing. Her words tumbled out as she furthered her damage to my self-control. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us _try_…only try. And I'll give you what you want," she promised hastily. "I'll marry you. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just…_please_."

How had she happened upon the one speech that would completely demolish my resistance? It was like she could read _my_ mind and knew exactly what to say in order for me to change my mind. She had just promised to marry me, the one thing she could have possibly said to alter my unchanging mind. How could I possibly deny her now?

I tightened my arms around her, and placed my lips against her throat; her intoxicating scent further dazzling me. "This is unbearable. So many things I've wanted to give you—and _this_ is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

"Then don't refuse," she suggested eagerly.

Unexpectedly, a creak of the stairs sounded, and both Bella and I froze. I had completely forgotten Charlie's presence in the house, but now he had my full and undivided attention as he walked up the stairs to Bella's room.

_I'd better check on Bella, make sure she's okay_, he thought._ She had a tough night with Jacob ditching her and Billy putting the blame on her. I hope she won't react as badly again. I don't know if she or I can deal with that again…_

I slid off the bed in one fluid movement, pushing Bella down in the next. "Lie down," I hissed, throwing the quilt on top of her. I ran to her closet and pushed myself in as much as I could, making as little noise as possible. I held my breath as Bella rolled to her side, breathing deeply as if she were asleep.

Charlie opened the door slightly, peering in.

As he took in Bella's sleeping form, I thought about the offer Bella had just made me. She had promised to marry me, be my _wife_, as long as I _slept_ with her. I flinched at the thought of what might happen if I were to sleep with Bella. But, if I agreed, we could both get what we have always wanted. We could both be satisfied…

This thought was so tempting. Too tempting. I knew in this moment that I would not be able to refuse Bella when she beseeched me so. She wanted to make love to me as I did her. But if I succumbed tonight, who was to stop her from going to Carlisle and asking to be changed? Then I would have to wait longer to get what _I_ wanted.

_At least she's sleeping this time_, Charlie's thoughts interrupted me._ I hope she doesn't…react the same way. I'm going to have to talk to Billy about this. I'll go over to La Push after I get done tracking down those dogs._

I smiled at his obvious revulsion of the pack. He didn't know exactly what they were, but his reaction pleased me nonetheless.

He quietly backed out of the room, shutting the door softly. I didn't relinquish my hiding spot as he travelled down the stairs and out the front door. After I heard the cruiser back out of the driveway, I rushed back to Bella's bed.

I threw the quilt off of her and she sat up swiftly. Looking into my eyes, Bella seen the sudden indecision there.

"Please," she said again, her expression hopeful.

"Bella…" I whispered. I wanted to please her, give her anything and everything she wanted, but giving her this would put her in danger. From me.

Abruptly, she leaned towards me and pressed her lips to mine. I could feel her hesitation in the action, fearing that I would push her away.

I felt the need to assure her that I wanted this too.

I seized her face between my hands, and fire erupted across my palms as she blushed. I kissed her desperately as I warred with myself. Bella locked her arms around my neck, and, to my cold stone skin, her body felt warmer than ever. I trembled in pleasure and kissed her more passionately. My fingers slid into her hair, securing her face to mine.

I didn't stop kissing her. She was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then my lips couldn't bear parting from her skin, they just moved down to her throat. Her pulse pounded fiercely under my mouth, and, despite the sudden proximity of my teeth, my horrid instincts were kept at bay. The only thing driving me at that moment was my sudden insatiable need for Bella.

She didn't hesitate as she unlocked her arms from around my neck and placed them at the collar of my shirt. She got through the buttons easily, and her blazing fingers traced patterns across my stomach, causing me to shiver under her touch. She was no doubt marveling at my beauty. How could she see beauty in a monster and not see it in herself, an angel?

She pulled my mouth back to hers, and I was grateful. My lips, my body, needed to feel her mouth moving against mine. There was no sensation I had yet to experience that gave me more pleasure than Bella's lips moving against mine. I slid one of my hands down her back to her waist, bringing her closer to me. I let my tongue trace carefully across her lips, memorizing their taste, _her_ taste. This seemed to ignite her, and she pulled her hands from my hair and reached the front of her shirt.

I released her waist and captured her wrists in my hands. I pulled her arms above her head and gently pushed her down onto her pillow.

"Bella," I murmured, my lips at her ear. "Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?" A part of my mind recoiled from the words as I spoke them, but I still forced them out.

"Do you want to do that part?" she asked, confused.

Yes. Badly.

"Not tonight," I replied softly. My mouth moved slower against her cheek and jaw, my mind set.

"Edward, don't—" she started to argue.

"I'm not saying no," I reassured her. "I'm just saying _not tonight_."

My spine tingled as I imagined that long-awaited night with Bella. However, I didn't think about the possible consequences of that night.

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night," she said. The frustration in her tone was marred by her breathlessness.

"I wasn't born yesterday," I said, chuckling into her ear. "Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want? You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am—clearly—much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore…you first."

I smiled as she exhaled loudly, staring at me in disbelief. "I have to marry you first?" she asked incredulously.

"That's the deal—take it or leave it. I've already made the largest concession by far and away—I've agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part."

I could see that she was about to disagree, so I wrapped my arms around her and began kissing her ardently. I tried to coerce her to forget her argument. Dazzle her. It seemed to be working as she pressed her warm body into mine eagerly, twining her fingers into my hair. She was making it harder for me to refuse her.

"I think that's a really bad idea," she gasped when I pulled away.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way." I grinned. "You have a one-track mind."

"How did this happen?" she grumbled. "I thought I was finally going to win—for once—and now, all of a sudden—"

"You're engaged," I finished. My dead heart inflated and felt as though it were flying at the sound of those words. She was engaged to _me_.

"Ew! _Please_ don't say that out loud."

"Are you going back on your word?" I demanded. I pulled back to read her face, smiling. I enjoyed listening to her try to deny what she had already agreed to.

She glared at me, but I could tell that she was enjoying herself somewhat, too.

"Are you?" I urged.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "No. I'm not. Are you happy now?"

I grinned widely. "Exceptionally." _Happy_ didn't even come close to how I was feeling at this moment.

She groaned again.

"Aren't you happy at all?"

Before she could answer, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers again. I tried to influence her answer with my alluring senses.

"A little bit," she admitted when I let her breathe. "But not about getting married."

I pressed my mouth to hers another time. "Do you get the feeling that everything is backward?" I laughed in her ear. "Traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side, and I yours?"

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me."

"True."

I kissed her again, and kept going until my breathing became labored.

"Look, Edward," she murmured, her voice seductive as I kissed the scar on the palm of her hand. "I said I would marry you, and I will. I promise. I swear. If you want, I'll sign a contract in my own blood."

"Not funny," I murmured against the skin of her wrist. The mere thought of Bella's blood spilling repulsed me.

"What I'm saying is this—I'm not going to trick you or anything. You know me better than that. So there's really no reason to wait. We're completely alone—how often does that happen?"

"Not tonight," I repeated.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." It was me I didn't trust.

Using the hand I was still kissing, she pulled my face back up to read my expression.

"Then what's the problem? It's not like you didn't know you were going to win in the end." She frowned and mumbled, "You always win."

"Just hedging my bets," I said evenly, hoping she didn't read the deception in my eyes.

"There's something else," she guessed, her eyes tightening. How could she see that clearly through my pretenses? "Are _you_ planning to go back on your word?"

"No," I promised seriously, happy that she hadn't figured out what I was really hiding from her. She was so observant. "I swear to you, we _will_ try. After you marry me."

She shook her head and laughed darkly. "You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama—twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue."

_Could_ she read my mind? What other explanation was there for her discovering what I was trying to hide from her so quickly? I swiftly ducked my head down to kiss her collarbone, hoping to distract her. It didn't work.

"That's it, isn't it?" she gasped, laughing once. "You're trying to protect your virtue!" She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her laughter that followed.

"No, silly girl," I murmured against her shoulder. "I'm trying to protect _yours_. And you're making it shockingly difficult."

"Of all the ridiculous—"

"Let me ask you something," I interrupted hastily. I already knew her answer, but I needed her to say it out loud. "We've had this discussion before, but humor me. How many people in this room have a soul? A shot at heaven, or whatever there is after this life?"

"Two," she answered severely without hesitating.

"All right. Maybe that's true. Now, there's a world full of dissension about this, but the vast majority seem to think that there are some rules that have to be followed."

"Vampire rules aren't enough for you? You want to worry about the human ones too?"

"It couldn't hurt," I answered, shrugging. "Just in case."

She glowered at me through narrowed eyes.

"Now, of course, it might be too late for me, even if you are right about my soul."

"No, it isn't," she disagreed furiously.

"'Thou shalt not kill' _is_ commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot of people, Bella."

My thoughts returned to the time when I had left Carlisle and his 'vegetarian' lifestyle. I had gone off on my own, insistent that my hunting habits would not be affected my conscious because I could simply pick out the monsters and kill them. It was a logical plan but had not worked out well because I _did_ eventually get depressed. I eventually went back to Carlisle and his humane eating habits.

"Only the bad ones," Bella said, breaking through my reverie.

I shrugged. "Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed anyone—"

"That _you_ know about," she muttered.

I smiled at her interruption but continued. "And I'm going to do my best to keep you out of temptation's way."

"Okay. But we weren't fighting over committing murder," she reminded me.

"The same principle applies—the only difference is that this is the one area in which I'm just as spotless as you are. Can't I leave one rule unbroken?"

"One?"

"You know that I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted…my virtue is all I have left," I said, smiling widely.

"I lie all the time."

"Yes, but you're such a bad liar that it doesn't really count. Nobody believes you."

"But what did you ever covet?" she asked skeptically. "You have everything."

I hadn't possessed everything. In fact, I had nothing in comparison to what I wanted now, what I _needed_ now.

"I coveted you," I said, smiling darkly. "I had no right to want you—but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire." I shook my head in mock horror.

"You can covet what already yours," she informed me. "Besides, I thought it was _my _virtue you were worried about."

"It is. If it's too late for me…Well, I'll be damned—no pun intended—if I'll let them keep you out, too."

My whole body recoiled from the thought of living without Bella. Imagining a world without her was…impossible. She _had_ to exist. But, if she _did_…die, then I hoped she went on to the place that was forever barred to me. The place where she belonged.

"You can't make me go somewhere you won't be," she vowed. "That's my definition of hell. Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let's never die, all right?"

"Sounds simple enough. Why didn't I think of that?"

I grinned, ecstatic at the thought of never having to lose Bella, of never having to leave her side.

"So that's it. You won't sleep with me until we're _married_," she said bitterly.

"Technically, I can't ever _sleep_ with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Very mature, Edward," she said sarcastically, sending shivers down my spine. My name on her lips was something I had day-dreamed of constantly when I was away.

"But, other than that detail, yes, you've got it right," I said lightly, trying to distract myself from my dark memories.

"I can't believe that I'm going along with this. When I think of Charlie…and Renée! Can you imagine what Angela will think? Or Jessica? Ugh. I can hear the gossip now."

One of my eyebrows rose as she confessed her worries of rumors said about her. I didn't understand why she was so worried about her friends said about her. Did it really matter what they said when she was leaving soon and not returning? And Jessica had never really been a good friend to Bella, so why should her opinion matter?

Suddenly, she trembled, so I decided to ease her qualms.

"It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas—you can war old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official—that you belong to me and _no one else_."

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is," she complained.

I thought of the dog and his apparent…relationship with Bella.

"We'll see about that," I said, smiling gently. "I suppose you don't want your ring now?"

She swallowed loudly before she answered. "You suppose correctly."

I laughed at her martyred expression. "That's fine. I'll get it on you finger soon enough."

Her eyes narrowed. "You talk like you already have one."

"I do," I said, unabashed. "Ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness."

"You're unbelievable."

"Do you want to see it?" I asked excitedly. I had kept my mother's ring in my pocket ever since we…moved. I had feared that I would never have the chance to give it to the person I loved more than anything, the person who it belonged to. But now, with Bella sitting here in front of me, I couldn't hold back my enthusiasm to give Bella what was rightfully hers.

"No!" she nearly shouted, crushing my hopes. I tried not to show my hurt but failed for she added, "Unless you really want to show it to me."

"That's all right," I shrugged, trying to hide my pain. "It can wait."

She sighed. "Show me the damn ring, Edward."

I shook my head, ignoring the warmth that flowed through me when she said my name. "No."

She examined my face for a long moment.

"Please?" she asked softly, tracing my jaw lightly with her fingertips. "Please can I see it?"

My eyes narrowed. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met," I muttered. But I lifted my waist up a little so that my hand could reach into my jean pocket. My fingers found the little black box and pulled it gently out. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and carefully placed the box on her left knee.

"Go ahead and look then," I said brusquely. I wanted to see my ring on her finger.

She reached for it slowly, clearly trying not to hurt me again. Her fingers brushed over it, hesitating.

"You didn't spend a _lot_ of money, did you? Lie to me, if you did."

"I didn't spend anything," I assured her. "It's just a hand-me-down. This is the ring my father gave to my mother."

"Oh," she whispered, surprise coloring her tone. I was pleased with her reaction; she understood the significance of this ring. She pinched the lid between her thumb and forefinger, but it didn't open.

"I suppose it's a little outdated," I said mockingly. "Old-fashioned, just like me. I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?" I would buy her anything as long as she married me.

"I like old-fashioned things," she mumbled and my heart soared as I heard the truth in her words. She hesitantly lifted the lid of the inoffensive black box.

Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Masen's ring sparkled in the dim light of the moon shining through Bella's window. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold—delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.

Unconsciously, she stroked the shimmering gems.

"It's so _pretty_," she whispered quietly.

"Do you like it?" I asked eagerly.

"It's beautiful," she shrugged, feigning a lack of interest. "What's not to like?"

I chuckled. "See if it fits."

Her left hand tightened into a fist.

"Bella," I sighed. "I'm not going to solder it to your finger. Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off."

"Fine," she grumbled.

She reached for the ring, but my long fingers beat her there. I took her left hand in mine and slid the ring into place on her third finger. I held her hand out, and we both examined the oval sparkling against her skin. My feet felt as though they were leaving the ground as I beheld _my_ ring on _Bella's_ finger. I was flying.

"A perfect fit," I said indifferently, trying to hide the wild emotions that smoldered inside me. "That's nice—saves me a trip to the jeweler's."

As always, Bella seemed to hear something deeper under the casual tone of my voice as she stared up at my face. Her eyes searched mine, trying to decipher my expression.

"You like that don't you?" she asked suspiciously, fluttering her fingers.

I shrugged my shoulders, feigning lack of interest. "Sure," I said, still nonchalant. "It looks very nice on you."

Her eyes stared into mine, and I gazed evenly back, fighting the emotions that threatened to break through. Suddenly, as I felt her place her hand unthinkingly on top of mine, I couldn't hold back the victory I felt. My face broke into a jubilant grin as I realized that Bella was mine, that I could keep her for all of eternity.

Her scent, her eyes, her face, pulled me in to press my lips against hers. I kissed her, and my elation broke through to her. Her lips responded to my ecstasy, moving more urgently against mine while her hands twined into my hair roughly. I sighed blissfully into her mouth and pulled her closer until I could feel her warmth against every line of my body. My head spun dizzily when I moved my mouth to whisper in her ear—but her breathing was just as ragged as mine.

"Yes, I like it. You have _no_ idea."

She laughed, gasping a little. "I believe you."

"Do you mind if I do something?" I whispered, tightening my arms around her. I needed to do this properly.

"Anything you want."

I released her and slid away.

"Anything but that," she complained.

I ignored her, taking her hand and pulling her off the bed, too. I stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders, face serious.

"Now, I want to do this right. Please, _please_, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me."

"Oh, no," she gasped as I slid down onto one knee.

"Be nice," I muttered.

She took a deep breath.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up at her, my eyes soft but still intense. "I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She paused, and my cold heart ached as I anticipated her answer. Even though she had already agreed to this, I felt anxious as she looked down at me with her smoldering chocolate eyes, deciding how to phrase her response.

I held my breath as she opened her mouth to answer. "Yes," she whispered, and I was flying again. It felt as if everything in the world was perfect in this one moment.

"Thank you," I said simply. I took her left hand in mine and kissed each of her fingertips before I kissed the ring that now belonged to her.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: This is one of chapters that I enjoyed writing the most because of Edward and Bella's unwavering love for one another. This was also one of the chapters that took the longest to write, but I wouldn't shorten it if I had the chance because it's perfect the way it is now. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.**

**Chapter 6 song: "Giving It Away" by Mae (again, yay!). Now for all of you dirty minds out there, it's not what you think. Shame on you! It's about how Edward knows that "The best is still yet to come/And I don't want to leave" and that "Without you (Bella) I'm giving it away" meaning without her, he'll be giving his happiness/life away. Also, it says "You've asked me to stay forever/Well, you know that I would, I would do anything" and "It feels like I'm so lost without you." I think it's a really great and meaningful song to this chapter and story so check it out!**


	8. News

**Disclaimer: See it in the previous chapters.**

**Chapter 7: News**

_I held my breath as she opened her mouth to answer. "Yes," she whispered, and I was flying again. It felt as if everything in the world was perfect in this one moment._

"_Thank you," I said simply. I took her left hand in mine and kissed each of her fingertips before I kissed the ring that now belonged to her._

I hated to part with Bella—no matter how short a time—now that I had returned, but Charlie would be arriving soon. She had given me the—her—ring back before going to take a shower, claiming that she didn't want to lose it. However, I could see that she had trouble accepting what had just transpired between us. As did I.

Twenty-four hours ago, I had been empty, a Romeo without his beloved Juliet. But now I was complete and engaged to my Juliet. I pictured Bella walking down the aisle with Charlie towards _me_. Marrying _me_. Mrs. Bella Cullen. My heart soared.

I listened as Bella turned on the water in the shower. Her heart pounded fiercely, and I wondered what she was thinking about. I listened intently as she pushed the shower curtain back and stepped into the running water. I tried not to imagine how the hot water would glide swiftly down her body. I tried not to think how delicious her shampoo would make her hair smell. How warm her body would feel under my hands, my lips…

A sudden vibration in my pocket interrupted my fantasies of Bella. I quickly answered it, glad for the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Edward," Carlisle answered severely.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked urgently. I could tell by his tone that something had happened. "What's wrong?"

"Not wrong, Edward. What's right."

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" I asked impatiently.

"This morning, I took Emmett and Jasper down to the treaty line to speak with the pack—reestablish boundary lines. They had some news for us, Edward. They…killed Victoria. She's been dancing on the boundary line since Laurent met Bella in the forest. After we returned from Denali, she got distracted by our fresh scent—lost her concentration for one moment—and the pack took her down. She's gone."

I couldn't speak. My mind was racing with this newfound knowledge. I had left Bella to keep her safe—from me and from anyone else who put her life in danger. Therefore, I had tried to track Victoria so that I could kill her myself. I wanted to be the one to rip her limb from limb and raze her vile body. This wasn't as entertaining, but now Bella was safe—from Victoria at least.

"The pack also agreed to the previous boundary lines and terms," Carlisle continued after a moment of silence.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I finally said, my voice fervent with gratitude.

"My pleasure, Edward," he answered warmly. "Come home when you're ready. We'll be here. Feel free to bring Bella, too."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said again. "I'll come home soon."

"Alright, Edward. See you soon."

I closed the phone and slid it back into my pocket. I was pleased to hear that Bella had turned off the water, so I moved to sit in the rocking chair, awaiting her return.

She sprinted up the stairs, stumbling on the way, and yanked the door open. As her searching eyes fell on my face, I opened my arms, inviting her. Her face relaxed into a smile, and she walked over to sit on my lap. I tucked her head under my chin and wrapped my arms securely around her. She rested her head against my shoulder, her hot breath blowing across my neck.

For an immeasurable moment, we said nothing, holding each other. I played idly with her hair while she traced flaming patterns down my chest.

As the shadows moved across her room, I remembered her human needs.

"Breakfast time for the human?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, please," she answered.

Before she could get up, I rose with her straddling my waist. Her expression was surprised, but she didn't protest.

As I reached the stairs, she tightened her legs around my waist, and I saw the sudden resolve in her eyes. I noted it but did nothing to stop her as she pressed her lips to mine. Instead, I kissed her back eagerly as my right hand held her closer to me and my left twined into her hair. Her breathing sped up as I raced downstairs, and she knotted her fingers into my hair.

I pressed her against the living room wall as gently as I could and slid my right hand down her leg. The tip of her tongue traced the curve of my lower lip, and she grabbed a fistful of my bronze hair. I moaned with pleasure but automatically started to pull away. I couldn't get carried away, not now. Not after Bella and I had made our convoluted compromise.

As much as my body opposed my decision, I slowly lowered Bella to the floor and unlocked her grip from my hair. I kissed her once more before opening my eyes. Disappointment clouded her features, and I chuckled lightly, brushing her hair back with my hand.

"Breakfast?" I asked, resting my palm against her throat.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she grumbled. "I can wait."

At that moment, her stomach growled as if to disprove her statement. I smiled crookedly and led her toward the kitchen table. She sat down as I cooked her an omelet. I was surprised that I still remembered how, but, then again, I had cherished every memory while I was away that reminded me of Bella.

As she ate, the sudden approach of a familiar vehicle brought me back to reality.

"Charlie's here," I informed Bella. "Should he know I'm here?"

"Um…no," she hesitated. "Not yet. I need to talk to him first."

"Would it be childish of me to hide in your room, then?" I asked, unwilling to leave her.

"No," she answered hastily, dispelling my fears. "Stay, please."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before disappearing up the stairs. I closed her door softly behind me and sat down on her bed. I listened with both of my hearings as Charlie entered the house.

"Bella?" Charlie called, stepping out of his boots.

"In here, Dad," Bella answered, her voice slightly shaky. I was going to have to teach her better acting skills.

_Wow, she looks…better_, Charlie thought. _I wonder what happened while I was gone…_

"Um, Bella? Could you…?"

"Sure, Dad. I'll warm you up some lasagna." There was a slight hysterical edge in her voice now.

Charlie examined Bella as she prepared his dinner. She set the plate down in front of Charlie and sat down next to him, trying to act normally.

"So, Dad. How did it go today? Did you find them?" Bella asked hastily.

"No," Charlie replied solemnly. "I really only came back to eat"—_and check on you_, he added silently. "I'm going back as soon as I'm done here."

I smiled at Charlie's determination at catching the dogs and protecting his daughter. We had a lot in common.

"Oh," was Bella's response.

"So…Bella. What did you do today?" Charlie asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset her.

Bella took a deep breath, and her voice came out barely a whisper. "I was over at…Edward's house."

There was a beat of dead silence as anger darkened Charlie's thoughts.

"Edward _Cullen_?" he stormed, dropping his fork loudly.

I felt the need to go and put myself between Charlie and Bella—to protect her from his harsh tone—but I could see that he meant her no harm, so I tried to control the urge to leave Bella's room.

Bella, unable to speak, simply nodded her head.

"What were you doing at Edward _Cullen's_ house?" Charlie nearly shouted. My eyes and hand twitched toward the door.

"He knew I was…lonely," Bella mumbled.

"What's it to Edward Cullen anyway?" Charlie seethed. "All this time, he's just left you dangling without a word—"

"That was just a misunderstanding," Bella interrupted him.

Through Charlie's thoughts, I could see the determination forming in Bella's eyes, hear the defensiveness forming in her tone, and I knew she wouldn't stay calm much longer.

"So is he back then?" Charlie demanded.

"I'm not sure what the exact plan is. I _think_ they all are."

Again, her words confused me. How could she doubt our stay? I had agreed to change her, and she had finally promised to marry me. Where would I go? Why would I leave?

Charlie shook his head, his thoughts furious. "I want you to stay away from him, Bella. I don't trust him. He's not good for you. I won't let him mess you up like that again."

"Fine," she replied curtly, and I knew this was it—what she had been building up to. Charlie, however, didn't see this.

"Oh." He rocked back onto his heels. "I thought you were going to be difficult."

"I am," Bella said calmly, staring straight into his eyes. "I meant, 'Fine, I'll move out.'"

_No_, was Charlie's only thought. He filled with sudden anger and panic as he pictured where Bella might go. I had to admit, I enjoyed his imaginings more than I should.

"Dad, I don't want to move out," Bella said in a softer tone, trying to placate him. "I love you. I know you're worried, but you need to trust me on this. And you're going to have to ease up on Edward if you want me to stay. Do you want me to live here or not?"

"That's not fair, Bella. You know I want you to stay."

"Then be nice to Edward, because he's going to be where I am," she said confidently. At last, she seemed to understand my inability to leave her again.

"Not under my roof," Charlie stormed.

Bella sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not going to give you any more ultimatums today. Just think about it for a few days, okay? But keep in mind that Edward and I are sort of a package deal."

Charlie opened his mouth to protest, but the phone interrupted him, ringing loudly. He rose sharply and marched over to the phone before Bella could move. He fumed as he thought of who it might be, so he was surprised when Mark answered, a deputy from the station. He told Charlie that they had found fresh tracks and needed everyone. Charlie hung up quickly and left with a quick parting and severe look for Bella.

As soon as Charlie's cruiser backed out of the driveway, Bella sprinted up the stairs and flew through the door. As her eyes met mine, I opened my arms, welcoming her. She complied, folding herself onto my lap, her head against my chest.

"Sorry about that," she muttered against my shoulder.

"It's not as if I don't deserve far worst," I murmured. "Don't start anything with Charlie over me, please."

"Don't worry about it," she answered calmly. "I will start exactly as much as is necessary, and no more than that. Or are you trying to tell me I have nowhere to go?" she asked, pulling back to look at me, her eyes widened with false alarm.

"You'd move in with a house full of vampires?" I asked, astounded. Did she have no sense of self-preservation at all?

"That's probably the safest place for someone like me. Besides…" She grinned. "If Charlie kicks me out, then there's no need for a graduation deadline, is there?"

I clenched my jaw. "So eager for eternal damnation," I muttered.

"You know, you don't really believe that."

"Oh, don't I?" I fumed.

"No. You don't."

I glared at her and started to speak, but she cut me off.

"Carlisle told me about your uncertainty while he stitched me up," she said confidently. "He told me you _wanted_ to believe that, but you weren't entirely convinced. So let's both just be hopeful, alright? Not that it matters. If you stay, I don't need heaven."

Despite my irritation, I cradled her face in my hands and stared into her eyes. "Forever," I vowed severely.

"That's all I'm asking for," she said, smiling gently.

"Then let me ask you something," I said, sliding my arms around her waist.

"Anything," she breathed, slightly shivering.

"Do you remember the wolf last night?"

"Yes," she whispered, shuddering. "How could I forget?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you…about them."

"_Them_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. The pack."

Her face paled, but I continued. As I told her the truth of the pack—what they were, who they were—she shook her head, unwilling to believe. But, as I showed her the facts—how Jacob knew our stories, how my story and theirs fit together, how the treaty kept the peace—she started to believe. Her reaction pleased me. She was absolutely horrified; she couldn't comprehend what her "friends" had become.

"Bella," I said after a long silence. "You need to understand. Vampires…we only have one enemy. The—"

"Werewolves," she whispered, her lips barely moving.

"Yes. How did you—"

"Jacob told me," she choked out.

"Yes, well…something's happened. Victoria—"

She shuddered as I spat out _Victoria's_ name, and I pulled Bella closer into my chest.

"It's okay, love, it's fine," I soothed her. "She's dead. The—"

"She's _dead_?" Bella asked, pulling back, her eyes searching mine.

"Yes. She—"

I stopped short, cut off by Bella's tears. I tightened my arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"She's gone, Bella," I murmured as her breathing slowed. "She's never going to hurt you."

"What happened?" she whispered, locking her arms around my neck.

"She's been dancing on the boundary line since Laurent—" I stopped as another tremor rocked through her body. "Well, she was distracted by our scent after we returned, and the pack got her. She's gone, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward," she sighed, her sweet breath washing over my face, her heat molding to every curve of my body.

"Anytime," I whispered into her hair. "Anything."

I pulled her face up to mine and pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally cut back to one A/N, yay! I have a few songs to clarify from previous chapters. First off, I found another song for 'Chapter 5: Family.' It's "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. It deals with the same type of story line as "Far Away" by Nickelback but I just wanted to give you guys a different song. Second, I have to clarify the 'Chapter 6: Promise' song to "Giving It Away (Acoustic)" because the regular one is way different than the one I want. **

**Now for this chapter's songs: "You and Me" by Lifehouse and "For Me This Is Heaven" by Jimmy Eats World. They don't really have specific references to this chapter because I couldn't really find any good songs for this one. But they're both really great Edward & Bella songs so here you go.**

**To be perfectly honest, this chapter was kind of a filler because I needed to get the confrontation with Charlie out of the way before I could move on. But don't worry because the best chapters are coming up next! I promise. Thanks for reading as always and please review.**


	9. Memories

**Author's Note #1: Okay, this is for those of you who are confused, which I never intended to happen. I call this story my own different and condensed version of New Moon, Eclipse and partially Breaking Dawn (you'll see why in coming chapters). It started with Edward coming back in New Moon and, since Edward didn't really do that, it escalated and changed from there. Now, because this is my condensed version, I decided to have Victoria die now and let the story flow from there. I mixed in pieces from New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn in different places because that's how they fit. Hope this helped. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See it in chapters before.**

**Chapter 8: Memories**

My arms wound around Bella's waist as she pressed herself unconsciously against me. Her heat molded to my body entirely, and I sighed in contentment. Her deep breaths blew across my face, sending her floral scent into my face. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the burning in my throat that meant she was alive. I was such a masochist.

Tomorrow we were getting married. Bella had finally agreed to take me as her husband. These past months, time seemed to pass slowly. The sun couldn't rise soon enough.

We were having a traditional wedding; something I had hoped for but didn't want to force onto Bella. I was ecstatic that she had simply agreed, and I didn't want to push my luck. How Alice had convinced Bella to have a conventional wedding I had no idea, but I was eternally grateful to her for succeeding.

Bella had been so nervous about telling her parents that she was engaged, but they had both taken it fairly well. I smiled down at my fiancée as I remembered telling Charlie the news.

*****************

We had just gotten back from our meadow and were sitting on the living room couch, waiting for Charlie's arrival. Both Bella and I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway and listened as he ascended the stairs. Bella's hand twitched toward her pocket as Charlie walked through the doorway, but I kept a firm grasp on it, keeping the ring in view.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

"Easy for you to say."

I listened as her heartbeat increased rapidly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Calm down, Bella," I whispered.

She shot me a panicked look, and I chuckled.

"Hey, Charlie," I called, attempting to sound relaxed.

"No!" Bella protested under her breath.

"What?" I whispered back, confused.

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!"

I chuckled lightly at her response and ran my free hand through my disheveled hair nervously.

Charlie came around the corner, still in his uniform, still armed, and tried not to grimace when he spotted us sitting together on the love seat. Recently, he'd been rather okay with my return and my constant presence. Even his thoughts had taken on a kinder tone.

"Hey, kids," Charlie said, eyeing the distance between Bella and I. "What's up?"

"We'd like to talk to you," I replied calmly. "We have some good news."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as his expression turned black with suspicion.

"Good news?" Charlie growled, looking only at Bella.

"Have a seat, Dad."

_This is going to be interesting_, Charlie thought, raising one eyebrow. He stared at Bella for seven long heartbeats before sitting down on the very edge of the recliner, his back perfectly straight.

"Don't get worked up, Dad," Bella said after a moment of heavy silence. "Everything's okay."

I grimaced at Bella's choice of words. _Okay_ was an understatement of how gloriously wonderful things were at the moment.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating," Bella lied poorly.

She leaned away from his harsh glare, cringing into me, and reflexively wiped the back of her right hand across her forehead.

My breath caught, and I steeled myself as I seen where Charlie's thoughts had just gone.

"You're pregnant!" Charlie exploded. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Though his allegation was directed toward Bella, he glared accusingly at me. For a brief second, his thoughts entertained the idea of shooting me.

"No! Of course I'm not!"

Bella had been right about people coming to this conclusion, but I had given her another reason why sane people would get married at eighteen. Love. She had simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella's inability to lie convinced Charlie that she was telling the truth.

"Apology accepted."

There was a long pause as Charlie and I waited for Bella to say something. As she realized this, she looked up at me, her eyes wide with panic. I smiled reassuringly at her, squared my shoulders, and turned to her father. My stomach filled with butterflies as I prepared to give the speech I've been waiting a century to say.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but, since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and—by some miracle—she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

I couldn't believe what I had just said. I, a monster, had just asked Charlie permission to _marry_ his daughter. Who would agree to a marital union between a _vampire_ and a _human_? My entire body filled with hope that Charlie would be the one to agree.

Bella's hand tightened around mine as Charlie's eyes no locked on the ring. He was remembering, thinking how this had come to be. As he looked back—how Bella had changed after she met me, how much more happy she had been, how depressed she had gotten when I'd left, how blissful she was once I returned—he realized that he had unconsciously been expecting this.

Bella made to get up, but I squeezed her hand and murmured, "Give him a minute."

The silence was much longer this time. Charlie pursed his lips and pulled his eyebrows together. He studied the two of us for a long moment, and, as he made his decision, I relaxed.

"Guess I'm not that surprised," Charlie grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough."

Could a dead, frozen heart beat again? It felt like mine was about to.

Bella exhaled loudly and relaxed her grip on my hand.

"You're sure about this?" Charlie demanded, glowering at Bella.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," she answered without hesitation.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion again.

I didn't want Charlie to try and talk Bella out of marrying me, so I interceded.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," I reminded him. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It was how I was raised." I shrugged.

Charlie's mouth twisted to the side, looking for an argument, but my reasoning was infallible.

"Knew this was coming," he muttered to himself, frowning. Then, suddenly, his face went perfectly smooth and blank as a path occurred to him.

"Dad?" Bella asked anxiously. She glanced at me, but I kept my eyes on Charlie, focusing on his thoughts.

"Ha!" Charlie shouted, causing Bella to jump in her seat. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Bella stared incredulously as Charlie doubled over in laughter, his whole body shaking.

She turned towards me, but I didn't meet her gaze as I struggled to keep in my own amusement.

"Okay, fine," Charlie choked out. "Get married." Another roll of laughter shook through him. "But…"

"But what?" Bella demanded, frustrated.

"But _you_ have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renée! That's all yours!" He busted into loud guffaws.

*****************

I smiled down at Bella as I remembered her fears of telling her mother the news. Those worries were completely unnecessary, however, because Renée had taken our engagement better than Charlie.

Renée had already been expecting our wedding. She had been suspicious of us since we visited her in April. Bella was utterly shocked; she couldn't believe her mother's blasé reaction to our engagement. Renée, ashamed, explained to Bella that Bella had never had problems with commitment, and her resentment of early marriage applied to herself and not to her daughter.

Bella seemed to be taking the wedding planning fairly well. My family, along with hers, was taking care of the nuptials together, so she didn't have to do much.

For the last few weeks, Renée had immersed herself in wedding plans, spending hours everyday on the phone with Esme. Charlie was absolutely furious with Renée. In his eyes, telling Renée had been his ultimate threat, and she had betrayed him. These days, he moped around, muttering things about not being able to trust anyone in this world….

Bella stirred in my arms, inhaling deeply. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her searching eyes found mine.

"Edward?" she whispered, her voice rough with sleep.

"I'm here, love," I answered, tightening my arms around her waist.

She pulled herself up, her lips hunting along my throat and jaw until they found my lips. I willingly kissed her back, twisting my right hand into her hair. Bella slid her hands down to my waistband and under my t-shirt. She raised her arms, dragging my shirt up, too. I slipped my shirt above my head and threw it silently onto the floor.

She gasped slightly as she took in the sight of my bare chest. I lowered myself onto her, holding my weight carefully, and pressed my mouth to hers once more. Her hands snaked down my back, leaving a trail of flames.

After a moment, I pulled away, giving her a chance to breathe. Her ragged breathing echoed in my ear as I kissed the edge of her jaw.

"Edward," she said breathlessly. "You have to go."

"Yes," I whispered into her hair.

She pulled my mouth back to hers and wound her right hand into my hair. I cautiously let more of my weight press down onto Bella, and she sighed, moving her lips faster against mine.

A moment later, I pulled back again, my breathing just as labored as hers.

"I miss you already," she whispered, kissing my chest.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…."

"Mmm."

It was quiet for a long moment, just the hammering of Bella's heart, the broken rhythm of our heavy breathing, and the whisper of our lips moving together.

With every breath I took, Bella's fragrance sent flames down my throat. However, the floral scent of her blood didn't possess the same temptation it used to because the idea of living without her forever had cured me of any desire for it.

My eyes opened, and I gazed at my angel. She opened her eyes, too, and I stared into them. Her chocolate eyes were so deep that I imagined I could see all the way into her soul. She had the most beautiful soul, and I was the luckiest man on Earth to be able to call her mine.

She smiled slightly and pulled my face to hers again.

"Definitely staying," I murmured against her lips a moment later.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go."

She said the words, but her right hand gripped my bronze hair tighter, her left dug into the small of my back. My stone hands caressed her face gently.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

"True," she sighed, her sweet breath washing over my face.

Despite the cool temperature of my skin, Bella intertwined her legs with mine. She ran her hand down my stone chest, tracing across the flat planes of my abdomen, her eyes wide with amazement. I shuddered slightly, and my mouth found hers again. I felt the tip of her tongue press delicately against my lower lip, and I sighed in pleasure.

I started to pull away—my automatic response whenever I most wanted to continue. I had spent most of my too-long life denying any kind of physical gratification. I was terrified at trying to test my strength and control with Bella.

"Wait," she said, gripping my shoulders and hugging herself closer to me. She freed one of her legs from mine and wrapped it around my waist, surrounding me her in warmth. "Practice makes perfect."

I laughed quietly. "Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?"

"But this is the dress rehearsal," she reminded me, "and we've only practices certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe."

I froze as I thought for the thousandth time of making love to Bella. It was something I greatly anticipated but also feared. What if I couldn't control myself and lost my focus? What if I hurt Bella?

"Bella…" I whispered in an agonized voice.

"Don't start this again," she said. "A deal's a deal."

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I—I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt." My biggest fear: harming Bella myself.

"I'll be fine," she soothed. "Now stop moping, or I'm calling you brothers to come and get you. Maybe you _need_ a bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. I am moping aren't I? Must be the nerves. How are you feet?"

Knowing what I meant, she answered, "Toasty warm."

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Are you trying to ditch me?"

I laughed lightly. "Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through."

I hesitated, thinking about what she was giving up for me.

"Can you?" I asked softly. "I don't mean the wedding—which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms—but afterward…what about Renée, what about Charlie?"

She sighed. "I'll miss them."

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike," I continued.

"I'll miss my friends, too." She smiled mischievously in the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike. How will I go on?"

I growled angrily as memories of that vile Mike Newton filled my head.

She laughed. "Are _your_ feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait—" I abruptly stopped as two voices sounded in my head. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

"What's wrong?"

I clenched my jaw. "You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently, Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

She hugged me closer for one second and then released me. I sensed that she knew Emmett would drag me out if he had to. "Have fun."

Emmett deliberately scraped his steel nails across the glass window, causing a horrible screech. Bella shuddered underneath me.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett growled threateningly, "we're coming in after him!"

"Go," Bella giggled. "_Before_ they break my house."

I rolled my eyes, but I got to my feet in one sinuous movement and had my shirt back on in another. I leaned down and pressed my lips into Bella's hair.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white," she said in a nonchalant tone.

"Very convincing," I chuckled before sinking into a crouch. I launched myself out her window and crashed into Emmett, causing him to swear.

"You'd better not make him late," Bella muttered softly, though we could all still hear her.

Jasper scaled Bella's house and peered into her window. His thoughts were filled with curiosity.

"Don't worry, Bella," he assured her. "We'll get him home in plenty of time." He eased Bella's worries using his subtle gift.

Bella sat up clumsily, her legs still tangled in her quilt. "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett hissed. I punched his shoulder, pushing him into the tree, and chuckled lightly.

"Relax," Jasper said, sending another wave of calm over us. "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

I heard Bella sink back into her mattress, and my body ached with her absence and missing warmth.

"Thanks, Jasper," she replied.

He winked and let go of Bella's windowsill, landing gracefully with a light _thud_.

Emmett waited impatiently behind the wheel of his big Jeep as Jasper and I walked over. I climbed into the passenger seat while Jasper slid into the backseat. Emmett revved the engine and backed out of the driveway away from Bella.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett," I said in a disgusted tone.

"Aw c'mon, Edward," Emmett whined. "You need a _real_ bachelor party, before you're tied down by marriage."

Jasper snorted.

"No, Emmett," I asserted. "I don't want to watch half-nude women slide down poles. Now, if you can't understand that, then Jasper can drive."

He didn't respond but gripped the steering wheel tighter. I chuckled.

We drove in silence for a while until the sudden mention of Bella's name in Jasper's thoughts caught my attention.

_Edward really does love Bella_, he thought. _That must be why he hasn't killed her yet._ I winced. _I wonder how easy it is._

"It's _not_ easy," I sighed.

"Then how do you do it?" Jasper asked aloud. "How do you keep from killing her every second that you're with her?"

Emmett's head turned in our direction, interested in our conversation. I could tell by Jasper's thoughts that he was genuinely curious and didn't mean to offend me.

"I don't know," I admitted, gazing out the window. "Every time I'm with her, inhaling Bella's scent feels like I'm inhaling flames. She has the most wonderful fragrance in the world, like freesia. But then I look at her and remember that it's Bella and any desire for her blood evaporates."

My tone turned loving at the end, and I turned to face Emmett and Jasper, who were awed in silence.

After a short moment, Jasper asked, "How long did it take for you to be able to ignore her…blood?"

"You remember in the beginning?" I asked, flinching at the memory. "Everyday, her scent assaulted me with my every intake. But as I began to get to know her—and eventually fall in love with her—it became easier and easier to be near her. After I returned, Bella's fragrance wasn't as bad as it was before. In fact, it hardly affected me at all. I had lived without her for so long that the mere pain of her absence had cured me of any craving for it."

I couldn't believe I was saying this out loud, but it was unbelievably liberating to finally get this off of my chest, especially with people who understood—to an extent—what I was going through.

"Edward, I think I finally understand your and Bella's relationship," Jasper whispered. "When you two are together…the emotions radiating from both of you…it reminds me of the first time I met Alice. We have all noticed the difference Bella has made in your life, how she has changed you. I can feel how much you love her and how much she loves you. I'm so pleased that you have found your soul mate after so long. Congratulations, brother."

"Yeah, Edward," Emmett smirked. "I was getting tired of you always moping around the house by yourself. Now you have Bella to keep you busy. I'm happy for you, bro. Congrats."

"Thank you, Jasper, Emmett," I said fervently. "That means a lot to me."

There was nothing more to say after that, so we drove in silence once more, the blackness racing past us.

Soon, we arrived at the park and fed on mountain lions and a couple of bears that we fortunately happened across. Emmett's shouts of excitement echoed loudly throughout the forest as he hunted, overpowering Jasper's quiet snarls.

As we got back to the Jeep, I climbed into the backseat. They could tell that I wanted some time alone to think, so they started a conversation, giving me my thoughts to myself.

My mind wandered to my various memories of Bella.

I recalled the countless precious moments I had shared with her—when I had saved her from other monsters and confessed to her what I really was, the days following in which we interrogated each other, my confessions in our meadow, her blind acceptance of the monster I was, how she had reacted when our lips met for the first time, the first night Bella slept in my arms.

As I watched the sun rise over the mountains, my thoughts turned to less pleasant memories. My mind now remembered the darker moments of my never-ending life—all surrounding Bella. Her blood spilled on the studio floor, her screams as James bit into her radiant skin, her dreadful eighteenth birthday, and the seven blackest months that followed.

Looking back on every cherished memory I had of Bella, I realized how empty and monotonous my life had been before she came into my life. From the first moment I met her, she commanded my attention with her potent scent and reined me in with her magnetic personality. Even before I knew her, I had felt the urge to protect her from Jessica's harsh thoughts, as if my subconscious somehow knew how crucial she was to my survival.

These memories merely confirmed the fact that I loved her more than anything else in the world and could not live without her. I would do anything for her, be anything for her. Somehow, she loved me, a monster, and I never wanted to leave her warmth again.

My cold heart soared as I realized that, after today, I would never again have to part with my Bella.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Sorry. I know I'm late for updating, but I made up some really good excuses as to why I'm late. This chapter was harder than I thought it would be to write, and I wanted to get it right. Particularly the part with Emmett and Jasper. I recently discovered my love affair with Jasper, so I wanted to give his character some depth. I feel like everyone except for Jazz has a rather developed character, and I hope I did a good job of giving him some importance in the story. **

**Chapter 8 song: "A Twist In My Story" by Secondhand Serenade. This is another one of my favorite bands, so I was glad that I could include one of their fantastic songs. It says "I'll give up all I had just to breathe/The same air as you 'till the day that I die/I can't take my eyes off of you" which I think is pretty self-explanatory how Edward feels about Bella. Also "I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling/I'm feeling inspired/My world just flipped, turned upside down" which again explains Edward's thoughts/feelings at this point because Bella flipped his whole world by accepting his hand in marriage. **

**Yay or nay?**


	10. The Wedding

**Awesome Author's Note #1: Wow. I want to thank each and every one of you guys who have put me your Favorite Authors/Stories and Alerts Authors/Stories list, especially those who have me on more than one. You guys are truly awesome, and thank you so much for reading my story. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Much thanks for the support and praise—I know I sound like a puppy right now but oh well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See it in the past chapters. **

**Chapter 9: The Wedding**

_My cold heart soared as I realized that, after today, I would never again have to part with my Bella._

As Emmett parked the Jeep in our cavernous garage, my long-empty stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. Marriage was something I had never given much thought, but now I was anxious and even nervous to have Bella finally belong to me.

I stepped out of the garage and heard the sound that calmed some of my stress: Bella's heartbeat. Her heart's song was literally a lullaby to me, soothing me whenever I worried too much which was pretty much everyday.

It was an amazing relief to be here, to be able to hear her again. I realized that I wasn't truly at ease unless that was the case. Nothing was right when I was away from her.

I listened as Rosalie announced our arrival. Bella's breathing increased in response, and Alice ordered to keep me away from Bella.

As if on cue, Esme appeared at that moment and ushered Emmett and I to the backyard to help finish decorating while Jasper left to go pick up Renée and Phil from their hotel.

After I finished streaming the lights through the trees, I sprinted to the upstairs bathroom. As I turned on the hot water, I focused on my personal melody to slow my accelerated breathing. Bella's heart was pounding frantically as our wedding approached. My heart would have been thumping wildly if it were not frozen.

As soon as I had my tux on, I walked down the hall and into my room where Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Edward," he said sincerely. "If you have a minute, I would like to speak with you."

"Of course, Carlisle," I replied for I had a few questions for him as well.

"Edward," he started earnestly. "Marriage is a serious commitment between a man and a woman and is not to be taken lightly. I can see how much you two care for each other, but you're going to have to give yourself to her completely, Edward. She deserves that much."

"I know she does, Carlisle," I sighed, "but what if I can't control myself? What if I hurt her and can't give her what she wants? What _I_ want?"

"Edward, you _will_ be putting her at risk. You put her at risk every second that you are with her—we all do. But you _do_ have the restraint it takes to control your desires—if you didn't, she wouldn't be alive right now. Trust yourself as she trusts you, and everything will be fine."

"Carlisle?" I hesitated. "What should I…expect? What will it…be like?" I imagined how Bella would have blushed to be asking this out loud. I had already asked Jasper and Emmett's opinions while we were hunting but wanted to know what Carlisle thought.

He smiled sympathetically. "It is a very powerful thing, like nothing else. In all my six hundred years, I have yet to experience anything that can compare. But be warned, Edward: it should not be treated flippantly. You know that we are similar to stone in more ways than one—with our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways." His grin turned teasing. "But you needn't worry about that part, Edward, because Bella has already altered you so completely."

"Carlisle, I—"

"Trust yourself, Edward," he interrupted. "And enjoy today because you only get married for the first time once."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, smiling slightly.

"Of course. Now come, or you'll be late."

He turned and headed downstairs. I paused and looked around my room one last time before I followed him down the stairs and toward my future.

Alice had really outdone herself this time.

My nose was assaulted with the perfectly blended scents of orange blossoms, roses, lilacs, and—my favorite—freesia. Alice had strung white delicate ribbons along the ceiling, with white blossoms hanging from them in garlands. There were several rows of satin-draped chairs already filled with our guests who were waiting for the ceremony to begin. Over the altar where the minister, Mr. Weber, stood, was an arch brimming with more flowers and gossamer.

Rosalie sat down gracefully on the bench of my piano. She gave me an encouraging smile before turning toward the keys.

Carlisle placed one hand on my shoulder and led me to the canopy where the marital union between Bella and I would occur.

I listened as Bella's heart broke into a sprint and knew that it was time.

Rosalie drifted into the Wagner's traditional march, and Alice appeared at the top of the staircase. I was barely aware of her lithe dance down the steps; my eyes were searching for the most important person in my world.

Bella, with Charlie at her side, emerged at the top of the stairway, and my breath caught.

She descended the staircase cautiously, looking down, while my eyes gazed at her angelic form. The silk of her dress flowed sinuously over the curves of her body. Her hair was intricately braided, framing her face softly.

Bella has never seen the beauty inside her. She sees me as beautiful but cannot she the true beauty she holds. It was obvious to me that she belonged in a fairy tale. And now I was in the story with her.

She was too beautiful. I couldn't believe that this angel was meant for me. I don't know what I did to deserve such an immaculate being, but I was glad that she was mine.

As her feet cleared the stairs, her wondering gaze met mine, and I broke into a smile of pure joy. Her face filled my vision and overpowered my mind. Despite her previous qualms, I could see that she wanted this, too.

I wanted to run to her and whisk her away to keep her all to myself. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder compassionately, keeping me next to him.

The march was too slow as I struggled to wait patiently. Thankfully, the aisle was exceptionally short. And then, finally, Bella arrived, and I eagerly held out my hand. Charlie took Bella's hand and, in an ancient symbol of marriage, placed it in mine. Her warmth enveloped my hand, and I was home.

Our vows were the simple, traditional vows that had been spoken numerous times, though never by a couple quite like us. We'd asked the minister to trade the line "till death do us part" for the more suitable "as long as we both shall live."

In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, which had been so empty for nearly a century, felt complete at last. I gazed at Bella's joyous, tear-stained face and was thrilled that I was the one she said yes to. Nothing else mattered except that I could be with her forever.

Before I knew it, it was time to say the words that would bind us for all eternity.

"I do," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"I do," I vowed, and my voice rang loud and triumphant.

Mr. Weber declared us husband and wife, and then I raised my hands to embrace her face as gently as I could in my bliss. I tried to grasp the dreamlike fact that this beautiful person was _mine_. Tears of joy streamed down Bella's cheeks, and I leaned down to press my lips to hers. She met me halfway, standing on the tips of her toes, and threw her arms—bouquet and all—around my neck.

I tried to convey all of my love for Bella through that one binding kiss. She loved me and wanted me, and now I belonged to her.

I pulled back after a moment and smiled victoriously down at Bella. She wore an expression of deep ecstasy that mimicked my own.

The crowd exploded into a round of applause, and I turned us to face our friends and family. She kept her wide eyes on my face, not seeming to be able to look away.

Bella was then passed from embrace to embrace while I was congratulated with a handshake and a quick hug. While we moved through the crowd, Bella kept a firm grasp on my hand, for which I was grateful. Now that she was mine, I never wanted to let her go.

Just as Alice had seen, the ceremony flowed perfectly into the reception party. The wedding had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees.

I led Bella through the glass doors, and things relaxed into the evening. The small crowd dispersed under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and we were greeted again by the guests who had just congratulated us.

Angela and Ben were the first to claim us, followed by Angela's parents and then Jessica and Mike—who eyed my arm that was wrapped around Bella's waist enviously. In response to his suddenly malicious thoughts, I tightened my arm around Bella and leaned down to kiss the hollow beneath her ear. Mike's thoughts burned with envy, and he pulled Jessica toward to buffet table.

Behind Bella's human friends was the Denali clan who were practically family. In the years past, when my family would visit theirs, Tanya expressed her…desire for a romantic relationship with me. I could see that her feelings were based solely on lust rather than actual love, and my feelings didn't echo her own. I let her know, as kindly as I could, that she was not meant for me. Though she had never given up hope, Tanya respected my wishes to remain family.

All of this was not something I wished Bella to know, but she had asked me about it after one of my hunting trips, compliments of Rosalie.

After I told Bella of Tanya's infatuation with me, Bella started to see Tanya as somewhat of a threat, but I couldn't comprehend _why_. Bella had touched my heart as no one else had. She was everything I wasn't—beautiful, selfless, loving. How could she possibly doubt her hold on me?

Tanya stepped forward, opening her arms to embrace me. Bella became stiff next to me as Tanya's arms enclosed around me, her strawberry hair brushing against my shoulder. Bella and Tanya were no doubt considering the other as her rival as Tanya's embrace lengthened. But there was no competition.

"Ah, Edward," Tanya whispered in what she intended to be a seductive voice. "I've missed you." _In more ways than one_, she added silently.

I chuckled and furtively maneuvered out of the hug, placing my hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back, as if to admire her from a distance. "It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

"So do you."

I felt the need to reassert my commitment to Bella.

"Let me introduce you to my wife." Did they hear how my voice caressed Bella's new title? It was the first time I had said that word since it was officially true; that simple word brought such pleasure to my mind that I thought I would burst with pride. The Denalis all laughed lightly in response to fever in my voice.

I pulled Bella closer to me as Tanya eyed her resentfully, but then she reached out and took Bella's hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Tanya greeted her, showing her teeth in an attempt to frighten Bella. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I _am_ sorry about the, er, incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," Bella answered, out-of-breath. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She turned and smiled conspiratorially at Kate.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate smirked, rolling her topaz eyes. She took Bella's hand from Tanya's and squeezed it softly. "Welcome, Bella."

Carmen placed her hand on top of Kate's gently. "I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar," she said, gesturing toward her partner. "We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

I was glad to hear the sincerity in their thoughts and voices.

"M-me, too," Bella stuttered. I smiled.

Tanya glanced over her shoulder at Charlie's deputy, Mark, and his wife who were waiting behind them. Their eyes were wide as they took in the Denali's inhuman beauty.

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have _eons_ of time for that!" Tanya giggled as she and her family moved on.

As Alice had promised, all the customary traditions were kept. Cameras flashed blindingly as we held a knife over a grand cake. Bella watched in awe as I swallowed the piece of cake she had thrust into my mouth. Though I would have to regurgitate it later, I would do anything to please and amuse her. She threw her bouquet gracefully into Angela's startled hands for which I was grateful. After everything Angela had done for Bella and me, she deserved happiness in her life.

Emmett and Jasper doubled-over in laughter at Bella's flushed cheeks as I removed the garter _very_ carefully with my teeth. As I slid the thing down her leg, my body was fighting a desire—not to take her blood—but to make her mine, right then and there. I decided to distract myself with shooting the garter straight into Mike Newton's face, and his jealously burned even more.

For the traditional first dance, I asked Alice to play Bella's lullaby, and, as the music started, I pulled Bella into my arms. She came eagerly, despite her fear of dancing. I twirled us easily under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered into her throat, my dead heart flying.

She chuckled. "That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," I reminded her, my voice full of pure enjoyment, and I leaned down to kiss her while we danced. Cameras flashed wildly.

As the music changed, Charlie tapped on my shoulder, wanting to dance with his daughter. I relinquished Bella to him and sought out Esme. We didn't speak as we danced, but Esme gazed adoringly at me, her eyes shining. She looked like she would be crying, if such a thing were not impossible.

After Bella had danced with just about everyone, I claimed her again, hugging her into my chest. She smiled up at me and then pressed her lips softly into my chest.

As we danced, I realized that I had been unconsciously blocking out all of the thoughts in my head, focusing solely on Bella, until my mind was bombarded with thoughts who were less-than-happy with Bella's recent marriage. At first I thought it was that loathsome Mike Newton—whose thoughts turned malevolent whenever I kissed Bella—but, as I listened more closely, I recognized this immature mind.

_I can't believe _Bella_ got married to a reeking_ bloodsucker! he shouted silently. _Even after everything he did to her!_

And then Jacob Black did something that caused me more pain than anything else had. He remembered _Bella_ in pain—Bella's pale, lifeless form coming over to visit him, Bella wrapping her arms around her chest, struggling to breathe, and, worst of all, Bella curled up on the forest floor, mumbling my name after I broke her.

I tried my best to hide my agony, but Jasper glanced apprehensively at me, no doubt feeling my sudden anguish.

_What the hell is she _thinking? he growled. _What could a _leech_ possibly give her that _I_ couldn't?_

I abruptly realized that he was right. What _was_ Bella thinking? At any given moment, I could easily end her life with a flick of my hand. I was a monster who didn't deserve to be happy with her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and those of Jacob, that I didn't notice Emmett's approach until he spoke.

"You're monopolizing the bride," he said lightly, but I could hear the urgent undertone in his voice. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." He grinned.

_Edward_, Emmett thought as I turned to go and find Carlisle. _We have a…problem. Aro decided to check for himself if Bella was really a human who knew about…us. He also brought a few…friends._

I froze as I seen Jane, Demetri, and Felix surrounding Aro.

_Don't worry about Bella_, he continued, _I'll take care of her. Aro wants to talk to you, so you better hurry. Carlisle and Jasper will be there with you. Don't do anything stupid. This is your wedding, remember?_

I snarled under my breath and walked to the dark side of one of the giant cedars that grew in the farthest corner of the yard. I recognized the forms of Carlisle and Jasper despite the darkness and walked over to stand with them. Carlisle placed a restraining hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face our uninvited guests.

So this was the infamous Aro.

He stood closest to us, surrounded by three other vampires. He looked just the same as he did in Carlisle's memories—his skin was chalky pale, almost fragile-looking, and his eyes were a clouded red.

Felix and Demetri both stood to Aro's left, grinning widely with anticipation.

Jane, a small and inconsequential-looking vampire, stood on Aro's right side, barely reaching his shoulder. Though she seemed the least threatening, I could see from Aro's gloating thoughts that she should not be mistreated.

_Edward_, Carlisle cautioned, _be careful. Aro doesn't know what you can do and it would be best to keep it that way._

I shifted my weight minutely to let him know that I understood. Three pairs of red eyes flickered toward me.

"Edward," Aro said in a wispy voice. "It's so nice to finally meet you, but I am sorry that it's under the present circumstances. We have business to discuss."

I snarled furiously. Carlisle tightened his grip on my shoulder, and Jasper took a step closer.

"Now," Aro continued as if nothing had happened though his cohorts were tensed. "You have broken the rules, Edward. Your…mate knows of our secret, and we cannot let that go unpunished."

I growled and tried to launch myself at him, forgetting Emmett's earlier warning. But Carlisle and Jasper restrained me at the same time Aro's guard sank into a crouch around him.

_Easy, Edward_, Carlisle rebuked me while Jasper sent out waves of calm around us.

Despite both of their attempts, my snarls continued.

Aro raised his hand toward his guard. "Peace."

They stood up reluctantly, but their eyes never left my exposed teeth.

So the guard was nothing but a bunch of gifted puppets.

"Edward, you know the rules: no mortal can know of our existence because it would put us all in danger. You have put us all in jeopardy of being exposed, and she needs to be disposed of. Immediately."

As if on cue, Demetri, the biggest one of the group, stepped forward, flexing his arms. Jasper and I stepped forward, too, growling furiously. In the distance, Alice and Esme snarled quietly.

Only Carlisle and Aro remained calm.

"There has to be someway around this, Aro," Carlisle insisted in an urgent tone. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Well…" Aro hesitated. "I suppose, if you intended to change her, we could leave peacefully."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed quickly. "Edward had already decided to change Bella after the wedding."

I didn't like Carlisle telling the murderer our plans, but I didn't protest because this could save Bella.

_Hmm_, Aro thought, turning his gaze toward me. _I wonder what draws him to this human girl. She must have some potential to become powerful once she's one of us. That would explain Carlisle's fixation with her; he's even willing to marry off one of his own to secure her. Well, I want to be able too see for myself if she has an ability worth fighting for…_

I stiffened, and a low hiss escaped through my clenched teeth.

Aro shot me a questioning glance before turning back to Carlisle. "Very well. But I will return to make sure you follow through with your side of the bargain, Carlisle."

"Of course," Carlisle replied, eyeing Jane furtively. "Goodbye, Aro."

"Goodbye, Carlisle, my dear friend. It was so nice to meet you, Edward, Jasper. I will see you all soon."

I glowered at them. Jasper simply nodded.

Aro turned and left, his guard following after him. Felix hesitated, looking thirstily behind me at our human guests. Jasper and I growled threateningly at him in unison, and he turned and fled into the forest. Even he was not foolish enough to challenge a whole coven a vampires alone.

As soon as their thoughts disappeared, I turned to face Carlisle and Jasper.

"Don't worry, Edward," Carlisle said, reading my apprehension. "Everything will be fine. We won't let them touch her."

_Yes, Edward_, Jasper thought. _We will protect her._

"Yes, but no matter what, my presence is constantly putting her in danger of our kind," I answered them both. "I—"

"But you love her," Jasper interrupted. "And you can't live without her. I know how it feels, Edward, not being able to protect the one you love. But you have to trust us. We _will_ protect her."

I sighed. "I know. Thank you, Jasper, Carlisle. I truly appreciate it."

"Of course, Edward," Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Now go back to your Bella."

It was exactly the right thing to say. Her name was the only thing that could lighten my dark mood.

I nodded, smiling slightly, and turned back to the canopy of lights. Jasper felt my hesitation to believe them fully, but he said nothing, wanting me to get back to my wife.

I spotted her twirling on the dance floor with Mike Newton. His hand was slowly trailing down the small of her back, and I growled quietly. I tapped his shoulder lightly, but still enough to startle him. He reluctantly let go of her, and I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and laid her head against my chest, and I was able to unearth my earlier sense of joy, my certainty that everything in my life was in the right place tonight. I pulled her closer to me.

"I could get used to this," she whispered into my chest.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues?" I teased her.

"Dancing isn't so bad—with you. But I was thinking more of this,"—and she pressed herself tighter against me—"of never having to let you go."

"Never," I vowed, and I leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was slow, but a fire was beginning to form between us, gradually building.

I was so focused on Bella's lips moving with mine that I had practically forgotten where we were until Alice called, "Bella! It's time!"

Irritation flashed through me at Alice's interruption, but I ignored her, my mouth more urgent against Bella's. Bella tightened her arms around my neck, and her heart sped up.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to us now. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

I unwillingly broke away from Bella to murmur, "Go away, Alice," and then pressed my mouth to Bella again.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded in an irritated voice.

Bella ignored her, knotting her fingers into my hair.

Alice growled quietly. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

I froze. I could see from her thoughts that she was telling the truth; she would do anything to make sure the wedding flowed smoothly.

I pulled away from Bella and glowered at Alice's tiny, pixie-like form. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she retorted, taking Bella's hand. "Come with me, Bella."

Bella sighed and followed Alice halfheartedly.

As they disappeared into the house, I went to Carlisle, finding him in the front room.

_Don't worry, Edward_, he thought as I approached him. _Everything will be fine. And remember—you owe her._

I nodded solemnly and embraced him.

"Congratulations, my son," he said aloud.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

After he released me, Esme quickly enveloped me in her arms.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm so happy you found Bella."

I squeezed her gently before pulling back. She reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes and smiled. Then she stepped back, and Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder warmly.

I moved to the bottom of the staircase to wait for Bella while Jasper brought the car—with the suitcases inside—to the front.

As Bella descended the stairs, I held out my hand. I was remembered of earlier this evening when she had walked down the steps to say "I do."

I led her through the crowd to her father where he leaned awkwardly against the wall. Pain hit me as I watched Bella say goodbye to Charlie—both in tears. She shouldn't have to make sacrifices for me.

I pulled Bella tight against me as we made our escape.

"Are you ready?" I asked, leaving the final decision up to her.

"I am," she answered in a sure voice.

Everyone applauded when I kissed Bella on the doorstep. Then I rushed her to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it missed except for the handfuls that came from Emmett.

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen of Alice's unwanted, designer shoes dangled behind the bumper.

I shielded Bella from the rice while she climbed in, and then I was in and we were speeding away as Bella waved out the window.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"I love you," I said.

She leaned her head against my arm. "I love you, too."

I kissed her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

As we turned onto the black highway, I pressed down on the accelerator, anxious to begin my new life with Mrs. Bella Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but it's so _long_. It took much longer than I anticipated to write because so much happened. Then, my internet crashed, and I had to reconnect it. The next chapter will probably take a while, too, so please bear with me. I promise that I won't abandon this story unless something really big happens.**

**Since this chapter is so long and it took a while to get up, you guys get two songs! Yay for you!**

**Chapter 9 songs: "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Beautiful song; it's one of my favorites. "And I'd give up forever to touch you" and "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be" and "When everything's made to be broken/I just want you to know who I am" are all completely Edward lines. This is an absolute beautiful song, and I strongly recommend that you give it a listen.**

**"Forever" by Chris Brown. I chose this song also because it says "It's you and me/Movin' at the speed of light into eternity" and "It's like I've waited my whole life/For this one night/It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor/'Cause we only got one night/Double your pleasure" which I think is pretty much self-explanatory. Great song.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. As always, thanks for reading! Bueno or malo?**


	11. Beautiful

**IMPORTANT: Notice that I changed the rating from "Teens" to "Mature." There is a reason for that **_**this**_** chapter. Ye have been warned, proceed with caution. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Rewind to read it.**

**Chapter 10: Beautiful**

_As we turned onto the black highway, I pressed down on the accelerator, anxious to begin my new life with Mrs. Bella Cullen._

Soon we arrived at the Seattle International Airport. While I checked us in at the front counter, Bella looked at me questioningly as she saw our final destination: Chicago.

After Bella had agreed to marry me, I bought a house in Chicago, mainly for two reasons. First, Chicago didn't get too much sun this time of year, so I wouldn't keep Bella cooped up in the house—not that I would mind. To be stuck in a house with her would be a kind of heaven, maybe the only that I will ever know. The second—and absurd —reason is that I wanted her to see where _I_ was born, where _I_ came from. It was stupid and childish, but I wanted her to _know_ me.

"Chicago?" she asked once we were on the plane, a crease in her brow.

I brushed my hand against her face from her cheek to her jaw. "Yes. I bought us a house there."

Instead of complaining about me spending any money on her, she surprised me by merely smiling and leaning her head against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, pleased that she had finally gotten over her aversion to me buying her things. Maybe I could overindulge her with the 'after' car…

The plane ride was quiet, neither of us speaking. More than ever, I longed to know what Bella was thinking, but I was too uneasy to ask. My empty stomach was twisted into unfamiliar knots that made me…nervous? What was this feeling? I had a hard time keeping my breathing at an even pace. My right foot tapped on the carpeted floor, keeping a constant rhythm. If my heart wasn't frozen, it would have been pounding furiously. _Was_ I nervous?

Was _Bella_ nervous?

She seemed to be concentrating on her breathing as much as I was. Her fingers drummed against her leg, in tune with my wayward foot. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She stared out the window, apparently preoccupied with the view, but every once in a while I glanced down to see her gazing up at me, her teeth biting down on her lip, before we both turned our heads away.

At last, I felt the plane angle downward. Bella reached up and grasped my hand tightly in hers.

"You marry a vampire, and you're afraid of a little turbulence?" I teased her in an attempt to distract her.

She didn't answer, her expression panicked.

"Bella," I whispered, brushing her hair back. "It's going to be fine, love."

She didn't relax her grip, so I leaned down to kiss her. And, just like our first kiss, I didn't anticipate her reaction.

Her hands knotted into my hair, pulling me closer. Her mouth was urgent against mine, and my hands automatically slid to her waist.

I tried to make my body pull away, but my mouth and hands were glued to her, refusing to break away.

Only until I heard the flight attendant announce our arrival did I find the control to pull away.

My breath was as ragged as hers, and the fire in Bella's eyes did nothing to help my sudden decision to be responsible.

I rose quickly, before I could change my mind, and offered her my hand. She took it, and, after I grabbed the suitcases from the overhead compartment, I led her out of the airplane.

Outside of the airport, our driver was waiting beside a small but private car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked as we approached him.

"Yes," I replied, setting our suitcases in the trunk.

Despite the darkness and the instincts telling him to be afraid, the driver was intent on remaining polite.

"I am Mr. Ian Roberts and will be your driver today."

He walked over to the left side of the car and opened the door. Bella climbed in, smiling slightly at him, and I slid in the backseat from the right side, not wanting to make him too uncomfortable.

Ian started the car, and I settled in to wait the twenty minutes it took to arrive at our house. It was located on the outskirts of Chicago, in a private and secluded area.

Bella leaned against me, and I placed my arm around her waist.

The comfortable silence lasted only a couple of minutes before the familiar electricity began to generate between us.

I clenched my fist tightly, fighting the urge I felt to explore Bella's body.

Bella, ruled by her human hormones, stretched her neck up to press her lips into my throat. I tried my best to ignore her warm mouth trailing along my jaw, my face leaning away from her and into the glass window, but nothing could distract me from her—she was my everything.

One of her hands left my chest and slid down to the buckle of her seatbelt. I caught her hand in mine before she could release herself and gently pushed her back.

"Patience, love," I said quietly, releasing her hand. Physical contact made it harder to keep my hands off of her body.

Bella's face slipped into a pout, adding to the temptation. I eagerly turned to the divider that separated our driver from us in an attempt to distract myself.

"Mr. Roberts?" I asked, struggling to make my voice sound calm. Hopefully, Bella couldn't hear the uneasiness in my tone.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" he answered, stopping at yet another stoplight.

"How much longer till we reach the house?"

"About another few minutes, sir."

"Thank you." I raised the divider once more.

I turned my gaze to the tinted window and ran my hand through my tangled hair, frustrated.

Bella fidgeted incessantly with the hem of her dress, looking down. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in silky curls. Suddenly, she glanced up, and our eyes met. I swiftly turned my gaze away.

"Edward," she whispered, and I could hear the worry and pain in her voice. "Edward, what's wrong?"

Unconsciously, I turned to meet her gaze. The fire in her eyes reined me in, and, as her mouth opened in anticipation, my lips attacked hers.

Despite her surprise, Bella didn't resist as my mouth explored her neck. Instead, she tangled her fingers into my already-disheveled, bronze hair. Instinctively, my fingers grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me.

She pulled my lips back to hers, and my hands found the back of her knees. I slowly slid my hand up to the edge of her dress, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin. Bella abruptly wrapped her legs around my hips, forcing me lower onto her, and we both moaned in pleasure.

I heard Ian put the car into park and reluctantly pulled away from Bella, breaking her hold easily. The broken rhythm of our heavy breathing filled the cab.

"We're here," I said breathlessly before Bella could attack me again. Only she could make my breathing erratic.

"Finally," she gasped and unbuckled her seatbelt. This time, I didn't protest.

I threw the door open and removed the suitcases from the trunk. Before Bella could stumble out of the backseat, I leaned down and swept her up in my arms. Her expression was startled as I carried her up the steps of our new house. In my haste to get inside, I flew up the stairs faster than I should have, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I unlocked the door and carried Bella over the threshold. I gently set her down on the hardwood floor—along with our luggage—and turned to close the red door behind us.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her voice full of amazement.

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Would you like me to give you a tour of it now?"

Slowly, I pressed her into the giant front door, our bodies molding together.

"Um…may-maybe later," she stuttered. The skin over her cheeks took on a familiar pink glow.

"Bella, if you don't want to do this now…" I stepped back.

"No," she said in a sure voice, grabbing my waist. "I want this."

She didn't have to stretch far in the shoes Alice had given her to press her lips against mine.

Her fingers found the buttons on my shirt and started unfastening them. As she undid each button, she ran her fingers along my bare stomach, creating a trail of flames. My lips kissed her throat greedily.

As soon as she discarded my shirt on the floor, I swung her around and pressed Bella against yet another wall. I twined my fingers into her hair and pulled her face up to mine once more. Her tongue met my bottom lip, caressing it, and I sighed in contentment.

I pulled away, allowing her a chance to catch her breath. My lips pressed into the hollow beneath her ear.

"So, that was a 'no' on the tour, correct?" I asked in a low voice.

"Uh huh," was all she was able to respond.

"Very well, then."

I swept her up in my arms, cradling her form gently. I ran quickly up the stairs to our room on the second story. As I ascended the steps, I heard Bella kick her shoes off and did the same. When I reached the door to our haven, I threw it open and walked over to the enormous, white bed in the center of the room. The bedroom was large and open, with windows opening to the scenery outside. There was an assortment of mismatched armchairs in front of a fireplace. The fire sent dancing patterns across the floor and filled the air with the soft crackling of the firewood.

I gently set Bella down on one of the leather armchairs and slipped her shoes off. I sat down next to her, meeting her gaze critically.

"Bella," I said, running my hand through my hair. "You know that this may not work, that I might lose control? That we are simply trying?"

I hated to have to remind her that I could lose control, but it was necessary to keep her alive and aware of what we were about to do.

"Yes," she answered, nodding solemnly.

"Well, I think we should take this…slow."

She smiled and brought her hand to my cheek. "Okay," she agreed, "slow."

I moved my mouth to kiss the palm of her hand softly. Our lips met and that was all it took to rekindle the electricity between us.

She moved to straddle my waist with her legs. Here, surrounded in her warmth, was where I belonged. I wondered at how I had existed an entire century without her heat to keep me warm; no wonder my heart was so cold. I felt that since I had met Bella, my heart had almost started beating again—she made me feel so human.

Bella claimed that I dazzled her when in fact she was the one who had me wrapped around her finger. When I left, thinking it was best for her, I found myself constantly thinking of reasons to return to her, my personal sun. She lit up my world, setting everything ablaze with her brilliance.

Bella moved her mouth to the base of my throat, her scent burning my nose. I laced my fingers into her hair, gently massaging her scalp. I felt the need to comfort her, to reassure her that everything was alright.

Softly tilting her head back, I leaned down and kissed her shoulders delicately, gliding my fingers across her collarbone. She started to tremble slightly, and her breathing became even more erratic. I smiled as I realized that _I_ had made _Bella_ quiver with pleasure.

"You're beautiful," I whispered against her jaw, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

At the sound of my voice, she pushed herself lower onto me, molding her body with mine. I was suddenly aware of the excess of clothes that we were both still wearing. But we needed to take this slow, so I slowly glided my hands across her ribs and down to her back. My mouth found hers while my hands continued to trace along her hip and down her leg, around her knee.

Wrapping her legs around my torso, I stood up and carried Bella over to the huge, white bed that stood in the center of our room. Without breaking the kiss, I set her down and hovered over her, carrying most of my weight.

Her lips moved to my jaw, her legs still wrapped around my hips.

"Edward," she whispered into the skin of my throat, her voice seductive.

She pushed on my chest, and, knowing what she wanted, I rolled onto my back, pulling her on top of me. With one last kiss, she pulled back to gaze at me. I didn't understand the look in her eyes. She looked at me as if I were the prize rather than the amazingly lucky winner.

Her hands moved to my bare chest and traced patterns across my stomach, causing me to shudder slightly. Her eyes were filled with awe while her fingers moved across my abdomen. I let her marvel at my alien figure, for I knew that I was designed to be attractive to her, my prey.

As she leaned over me, her hair created a curtain around us, separating us from the rest of the world. It was as if we were the only two beings on Earth, attempting to discover each other's secrets. I wanted to know her and all of her secrets, inside and out.

She trailed her hands up to my chin, leaving flames in her wake. She caressed my cheek, delicately stroked my eyelid. She traced the shape of my nose and then softly traced my lips. I kissed her fingers tenderly as they passed my lips.

She met my gaze, and I smiled impishly. With inhuman speed, I flipped her over so that I hovered over her once more.

I kissed the length of her shoulders while my hands explored the back of her neck and down along her spine. As my fingers reached the pearl buttons of her dress, they slowly undid them, revealing her bare skin. I gently slipped the Persian blue dress off of her body and threw it to a corner of the room.

My eyes glanced at her striking form, and I gasped quietly. I could feel the wonderment and amazement on my face as I seen her for the first time. Her skin warmed, and she lowered her eyes, embarrassed.

Each of her little moments of doubt, her persistent insecurities, ate away at my core. No matter how hard I tried to convince her how beautiful and simply exquisite she was, she could never quite bring herself to truly believe it. I would never stop trying, though.

"No, Bella," I said, pulling her face up to gaze into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

I caressed her face affectionately, gently, trying to soothe her. She reached up to twine her fingers with mine.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, rubbing the back of my hand along her cheek.

She brought my face back to hers, knotting her fingers through my hair roughly. I responded to her ardor, hitching her leg around my waist. She pulled me against her, and we both gasped slightly as our unclothed chests molded together. This feeling was unlike any other, and I wondered how I had been able to deny her for so long.

I allowed more of my weight to press down onto her. Her warm breath washed through my mouth as she sighed in contentment. She clutched me closer, and I could feel the deep love she had for me. She truly wanted me as I wanted her—forever. Somehow, I had won her love.

Her lips, her scent, her body, were all drawing me in. She intoxicated me, cutting off all of my other senses until she was the only person in my world. She was the only person, vampire or human, who had ever possessed the key to my heart, and it would forever be hers.

I was growing impatient as the tension and love between us intensified. I wanted to make her mine; I wanted to belong to her and only her for the rest of eternity. The fire, already present between us, began to build into a raging wildfire, bringing our bodies closer to ecstasy.

Bella was losing her control as well. She locked her legs around my waist securely, pushing her abdomen against me. I tried my best to restrain the groan that threatened to escape my lips and ended up burying my face in Bella's hair.

As if reading _my_ mind, she pushed herself against me once more. This time I couldn't contain the growl that emerged from my throat. This seemed to encourage her, and she pressed her body against mine vigorously. I groaned yet again with the pleasure she was hurling into me.

My hands, on their own accord, moved down to her waist, pulling her up into me. My fingers playing with the ends of her hair while my lips assaulted her neck hungrily. Her small hands gripped my hair tightly while her lips whispered my name.

I was ready to have her, and it pleased me when she opened her legs further, luring me in. One of her hands reached back to grasp my waist, pushing me even lower onto her.

I unthinkingly thrusted forward, and Bella sighed in pleasure.

I froze and pulled back as I realized what had just happened. I had acted on pure instinct.

"Edward?" Bella asked, and I could hear the pain in her voice. "Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I…" I hesitated. I didn't want to see the disappointment on her face that my confession would surely cause. "I-I don't think this will work, Bella. I wasn't even thinking just then. I let my instincts take over, and that can only lead to you getting hurt."

"You didn't hurt me, Edward," she said in a quiet voice. There was still sorrow ringing in her tone.

I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't even love Bella without putting her in danger of my own monstrous instincts.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, my voice thick with remorse and my own self-hate.

"It's fine, Edward," she muttered. "We tried." The pain in her voice tore made me sick with revulsion.

She turned her face away from me, and her teeth bit into her bottom lip. As the fire crackled in the fireplace, I saw something glisten, like a crystal, on her cheek.

Agony ripped through me. I was truly a monster. There was no end to my selfishness and ability to hurt the one I truly loved. I had made her _cry_. Again.

"Bella, no," I said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No, Bella. Don't—"

"It's okay, Edward," she interrupted me, looking down. "I'm fine. I'm s—"

"No, Bella," I said firmly. "No, it's not okay."

I cradled her face gently between my hands and stared at her until she looked up. There were tear stains running down her flushed cheeks.

I gazed into her eyes while I warred with myself. I could hurt her if we continued, but I would hurt her in a much different way if we stopped now. The temptation her body held for me did nothing to help me remain unbiased. How could the idea of doing the wrong thing give me so much happiness? Surely there was something amiss in that.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I started, my voice fervent with regret.

"Edward—"

"No, please let me finish. I'll do whatever you want, Bella, love. I'm sorry that I can't be perfect for you, but we're going to do this _your_ way. Because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what _I've_ done. I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong. I'm tired of being a source of unhappiness in your life."

"No, Edward. You're not—"

I interrupted her with a kiss, pushing her down into the mattress. She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist, but, this time, I pushed down further onto her, causing both of us to moan in pleasure.

I moved my mouth to her cheeks, brushing away her tears. Her breath was hot in my ears as she hesitantly slid her hands down to my waist, pulling me lower onto her. I expected my reaction this time, so I didn't resist when I thrusted forward softly, causing Bella to sigh loudly.

My lips kissed her throat before moving to her ear.

"Bella, I _am_ going to do this right," I promised her quietly. She shuddered beneath me lightly.

I pulled back slightly to examine her perfect form. My eyes gazed over her immaculate beauty—certainly there had never been anything so beautiful.

Her flushed cheeks told me that she didn't agree with me.

"Bella," I whispered, cradling her face between my two hands gently. "I wish you could see how truly exquisite and lovely you are."

She pulled one of my hands to her lips and kissed it tenderly—a silent _thank you_.

I grazed my hands slowly across her face, her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips, caressing it. I let my hands glide down her neck, stroking the soft, forgotten skin behind her ears. They trailed down her arms, touching the soft skin of her elbow. When my hands reached her scarred palm, I leaned down and pressed my lips to the moon-shaped blemish, remembering how I almost lost her. I continued to caress her hands, down to each fingertip.

I barely noticed the sudden downpour outside as my hands lightly traced the skin of her stomach and down to her waist. I paused slightly at the band of her undergarments but continued down the path to the back of her knees. I leaned down and kissed the sensitive skin of her heels, caressing the arches of her feet.

I wanted to attempt to show her how much she meant to me, to make her feel all of my love.

I bent over her form, my lips finding the skin over her stomach. I slowly created a trail of kisses up her abdomen. When I reached her heart, I kissed it softly, tenderly, and its music increased in speed.

I enclosed my arms around her, happy to have her warmth surrounding me again. She pressed her lips into my chest, and I buried my face into her hair, inhaling her scent. I noticed for the first time that she was quivering faintly beneath me. Had I done something wrong?

"Bella…you're trembling." I met her gaze, looking for signs of pain or distress.

She assured me with a kiss that she was fine. I had not hurt her.

I kissed her back affectionately, lovingly. I moved my hands to cradle the nape of her neck. As our kiss deepened, she slid her hands down my chest to my waistband. I pulled back slightly so that she could unbutton my pants. After she got them undone, I heard her fling them to a corner of the room, along with my boxers.

Now I was the one being admired.

Her eyes grazed over my predator form, her expression filled with wonder. I didn't understand her mind at all. How could she see the beauty in a monster and not in flawless being she was?

I leaned forward and pressed my lips into hers, attempting to distract her. Her fingers moved to my face, caressing it gently.

I moved my mouth to her ear once more.

"Are you ready?" I asked. No matter what I wanted, Bella would have the final say.

She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

I kissed her lips, her forehead, her throat—making sure I was in control of my thirst—before slowly lowering myself into her.

Her mouth fell open slightly, but no sound escaped her lips. Her hands dug into my shoulders at this new sensation, and I had to remind myself how fragile she was. I had to stay in control, so I didn't ruin the magic of this moment.

I kept my eyes trained on her face, watching for any sign of discomfort in her features. She delicately kissed my shoulder, assuring me that she was fine. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her lovingly.

And then, slowly, I began to move.

I tried to be as gentle as I could, but the sheer bliss of this perfect moment made it impossible to think of anything except Bella.

Everything seemed to fall in its proper place.

Finally, Bella and I were one, and this was reason enough to have created the entire universe—so that I could be with Bella.

Her hips moved up to meet mine, creating the most breathtaking sensation. She wrapped her legs around my waist once more, this new position causing us both to groan with pleasure.

For the first time in a century, fire coursed through my veins. This must be heaven—nothing could ever compare with such a feeling. I could happily stay like this for all eternity.

My arm, seeking to relieve the sudden energy I felt building up, reached up and grabbed the first thing I felt: the headboard. In an attempt to expend my superfluous force, I closed my fist around a piece of the headboard, splitting the wood. Bella, seemingly unaware of my destruction, continued to kiss every part of me that she could reach—my chest, my throat, and finally my lips.

I noticed that Bella was trembling underneath me, as was I. Our breathing was ragged in each other's ears—coupled with the rain outside—creating our own secret song.

She ran her hands along my back, and I allowed more of my weight to press down on her. She responded by tightening her legs around my hips, her heartbeat increasing. I brushed my hand across her face, sweeping a stray lock of her hair back.

"Bella." I whispered her name incessantly—the only word I could think of.

The liquid fire simmering between us was growing hotter. We were the only two beings on the entire planet, alone in our own haven.

Bella pushed against my chest, and I rolled over, pulling her on top of me. Her hair cascaded down, creating a curtain around us and separating us from everyone else. No one else mattered except for Bella, my love.

The tension increased, hurling us into oblivion.

Bella ran her lips across my chest, producing patterns of her love. Her warmth was everywhere, and I wasn't certain where I ended and where she began.

I turned over and knotted my fingers into Bella's lush hair. My mouth attacked her throat with unfettered passion, causing her to sigh my name. Such a simple thing—my name on her lips—but it sent staggering emotions through my already-crazed head.

I could feel the liquid fire rising, flowing through every cell of my body. Bella gripped my back tighter, needing the friction of our skin to keep her anchored to Earth.

I buried my face in her hair as drifted into nothingness. Bella's grasp gradually eased, and she went limp underneath me.

Bestowing one last kiss on her forehead, I gently pulled out of her, laying down next to her. She turned and rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arms securely around my neck.

Our ragged breathing, the drumming of the rain against the window, and the crackle of the fire were the only sounds in our personal universe.

I met her gaze, smiling slightly. She smiled in response, her deep, chocolate eyes staring into mine.

While she kissed my chest tenderly, I reached over and pulled the white comforter around us both.

Bella's eyes closed as I pressed my lips into her hair, inhaling deeply. Her scent blazed in my throat, and I was glad. It was a pain that meant she was alive. As long as I burned, she was safe.

* * *

**Author's Note: First off, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It took much longer than I anticipated, and I'm sorry for that. Secondly, kudos to FictionalFascination for her amazing inspiration for this chapter!**

**Now, a little fun fact for you hard-core Stephenie Meyer fans, I _did_ get the driver's name (Ian) from her novel _The Host_. I liked Ian so much that I wanted to give him a place in my story somewhere, so here he is. **

**This amazing chapter's song: "Release Me" by Mae. This is an absolute beautiful and perfect song for this chapter. "Could you be the one to release me?/Waiting for your love/Oh, to free me, so release me" accurately depicts what is going through Edward's head as he battles with himself and tries to give what both he and Bella long for. "Grey clouds, they infiltrate as every move you make/Gets me closer to clarity/While droplet drummers lead a complex beat, increasing speed/Somehow accompanies our intensity...Rain falls and you take me under/And flood my soul. " Another great song by my wonderful Mae, so check it out!**

**Please, please, please let me know if you guys did or did not like this chapter. I don't know what I'll do with the information, but I still like to know. Thanks as always for reading.**


	12. Devotion

**Author's Note #1: One word: finals. Unfortunately, this is the reason it has taken me so long to update. I'm so sorry, my loyal readers. To make it up to you, I will share some of the future plot with you, but I'll put it at the end in case you don't want a spoiler. Merry Christmas and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Take a step in the past to review it.**

**Chapter 11: Devotion**

_Bella's eyes closed as I pressed my lips into her hair, inhaling deeply. Her scent blazed in my throat, and I was glad. It was a pain that meant she was alive. As long as I burned, she was safe._

Although its light was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, the sun was high above the ground when Bella finally awoke.

She didn't open her eyes as I gazed down at her, remembering of the sheer perfection of last night. It had all been simpler than I'd expected; we'd fit together like corresponding pieces, made to match up. This had given me a secret satisfaction—we were compatible physically, as well as all the other ways. Fire and ice, somehow existing together without destroying each other. I had been able to control my thirst enough to give Bella what she and I had longed for. For once in my existence, I had been able to make Bella happy, instead of causing her pain. More proof that I belonged with her.

The only sounds were the rain, our breathing, and her heartbeat. I was comfortable, despite the lack of warmth from the missing sun. Her heat was the perfect antidote to the bleak day. She was lying across my chest with my arms wound around her. This felt right, natural, as if we were meant to stay like this for all eternity. I wouldn't mind.

The fire—still crackling in the hearth—threw shadows across her back, and I traced them up and down the contours of her spine. She kept her eyes closed and tightened her arms around my neck, bringing her warmth closer to me.

Too content to speak, I continued to trail my fingers against her skin, barely touching her.

Bella's quiet laughter suddenly filled the room, her eyes fluttering open.

"What's funny?" I murmured, still caressing her back.

In response to something I didn't grasp, her skin warmed on top of mine. Her stomach growled, answering my question. She laughed again.

"You just can't escape being human for very long."

So I had made her feel inhuman last night? I grinned. "No, it would seem not."

She lifted her head and met my gaze. Her eyes were shining with joy, and her full lips pulled up into my favorite beautiful smile.

"Good morning," I said, resting my hand against her face. "How are you?" My eyes roamed across her face, searching for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm fine," she said, her cheeks warming. "Are you…?"

There it was again, her insecurity. How to convince this creature of what she truly was? "Bella, last night was…well, the best night of my existence. Everything was beyond perfect."

She smiled softly. "Really? The best ever?"

One corner of my mouth pulled up into its own smile, and I ran my hand through her hair gently. "Of course, silly Bella."

"How—?" she started to ask, but cut off as her eyes moved behind me. A crease appeared between her brows. "What happened to the headboard?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "I needed to control myself, to channel the excesses. It was easier than I thought it would be. I didn't hurt you." I smiled.

"Hmm," she muttered, frowning. "You'd think I would have heard that."

"You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when you attention is otherwise involved."

"I was a bit absorbed," she confessed, her blush darkening.

I ran my fingers across her warm face and sighed. "I'm really going to miss that."

Bella gazed at me, seeming to be searching for something. For the thousandth time, I wondered where her mind had gone. I was about to ask when her stomach growled again.

I chuckled. "Breakfast time for the human?" I asked.

"Please," she replied, climbing out of bed.

Apparently, she had moved too fast and stumbled hazardously before I secured my arms around her.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore. I was working some muscles last night that I've never used before."

"Well, I suppose we're going to have to practice more often then." I smiled down at her adoringly.

Her skin reddened once more, and I led her into the kitchen. After I made her an omelet, I sat down next to her, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Thank you," she said after she had swallowed the last of the omelet.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back automatically, and the fire between us grew. Suddenly, her fingers were intertwined through my hair, and my hands were gripping her waist, pulling her closer to me. The plate clattered to the floor, breaking, as I pushed the table back so she could climb onto my lap.

Her fingers were running across my bare chest when I suddenly got an idea.

I broke away, breathing heavily. She stared back at me with a disappointed expression as I carefully slid her off of me.

"Edward—" she started to say, but I placed my finger over her mouth, stopping her.

"Would you like a tour of our house now?" I asked, smiling crookedly at her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist.

Her eyes flashed, and she smiled impishly. "Sure." Her fingers wound through mine. "Let's go."

My smile widened, and I turned and led her through the doorway and into the living room. It had dark green walls and a small but inviting sitting area. The mismatched sofas were simple yet elegant, adding to the relaxed atmosphere.

"This is the living room," I said, gesturing widely. "Esme decorated this room specifically for you. She took antique pieces from incomplete furniture sets and spread them throughout the entire house. She thought you might like it better if it wasn't very grand."

"She's right," Bella said, looking around the room. Her hand reached out and stroked a painting from the Victorian Era. "It's beautiful." She turned back to me, her face expectant. "Can I see the rest of the house?"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Of course."

I guided her up the stairs to the second story. Her hand glided across the wood railing as I admired her.

I was leading her down the hall—past our bedroom and to the study with a beautiful view of Lake Michigan—when Bella stopped without warning. I turned to see why she had paused, and, as my gaze met her fierce stare, she locked her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine. Finally, she had done what I've been wanting her to do this whole time.

The feeling of her fingers winding roughly through my hair was all it took to ignite the blazing wildfire between us, and I kissed her back eagerly. My hands fell to her waist, and I pulled her even closer to me.

Her hands slid down to my chest and trailed up and down my stomach. I spun and pushed her against the wall. My hands grasped her waist, lifting her off the floor so that I didn't have to bend down. She wrapped her legs around my hips and pushed her body harder against mine. I moaned with pleasure at our sudden proximity.

Sensing her need for air, I moved my lips down to her chin, kissing down her throat. Her blood pulsed fast beneath my mouth, and I was pleased to find that my monstrous instincts were kept at bay. I was surprised at my strength and ability to control my thirst, and I realized that I didn't have to put off our physical relationship as much as I had…

My name suddenly whispered on her lips brought me back to the present. How could one person affect me so? One sigh on her lips sent a jolt of electricity through my veins, and I felt as if my heart would start beating any minute. My long empty stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies, and my breathing sped up. Is this how she felt when I whispered her name?

Tightening my arms around her, I ran with inhuman speed to our bedroom, and, without breaking our kiss, I gently laid her down on the bed, cradling the back of her head.

I pressed her into the bed, holding my weight carefully. I leaned toward her until our faces were just centimeters apart, our eyes locking.

We gazed into each other's eyes for an endless moment. I saw everything in her eyes—our meadow, our hurt, our happiness, everything we have gone through. This was all more proof that Bella and I belonged together. As long as we had each other, everything else would be fine.

"Bella," I whispered into the skin of her throat. "I love you."

She ran her fingers soothingly through my hair. "I love you, Edward."

She brought my lips back to hers, kissing me slowly. I could feel all of the immense love she had for me in that one kiss, and I tried to return the feeling. I hated knowing that I was going to be stealing her soul, but it was what she wanted and was necessary if we were to be together for all of eternity.

My hand glided down her stomach to her waist and down to her thigh. I stopped there and grasped it as gently as I could, pulling her closer around me. She complied eagerly and tightened her grip on my hair, causing me to growl softly. She pulled harder in response, and my mouth attacked hers.

I slid my hands up and down her body, familiarizing myself with her curves. She was perfect, beautiful, and I would make sure that she knew that.

I moved my lips to the edge of her ear. "Bella," I whispered, her breath echoing loudly in my ear. "Don't move."

I leaned down over her form and carefully captured her shirt between my teeth. Slowly, I slid my teeth down her shirt, ripping the fabric that was separating us. She gasped gently as she saw what I was doing but did not protest.

After the dreadful fabric was gone, I gazed down at her, taking in her beauteous form once again. Her blush warmed her skin, making her glow angelically.

I lowered myself onto her and started to kiss the skin that was just revealed to me. Her stomach rose and fell quickly with the rhythm of her breathing, but I didn't stop. She needed to become accustomed to my lips worshipping her.

She secured her hands through my disheveled hair once more. "Edward," she said quietly.

I raised my head to meet her gaze. "Yes, love?"

"I-I think I need a shower."

"Oh." My brows pulled together. Did she want me to stop?

The hesitation in her eyes suddenly transformed into sure determination. She pulled my face up to hers. "Would you like to join me?"

I smiled quickly, my fears disappearing, before I pressed my mouth to her once more. Gently, I slid my hands around her back and lifted her off the bed.

I kicked the bathroom door open and reached in the shower to turn the water on. I slowly set Bella down, breaking the kiss.

She met my gaze as she slid her hands down to my waistband. She slowly slipped my pants down and gasped slightly as her eyes grazed over my form.

My mouth caught hers up in a kiss, and I pulled her into my arms. I walked into the shower and pressed Bella against the wall. Her hands ran up and down my back, increasing the wildfire between us.

My lips slid across her face to her jaw and down to her shoulders. I inhaled deeply, the water making her scent even more intoxicating. I let my hands run down her back, down to her waist. She shivered against me, sending a jolt of electricity through me.

She pulled my face back to hers and caught my lips up in a kiss. As my mouth met hers, I slipped my tongue cautiously into her mouth. The pleasure this action created caused both of us to gasp. Her tongue met mine, and she tightened her grip on my hair.

The water ran down our bodies as we molded together. We held onto each other firmly, needing an anchor to keep us connected to the ground. This was pure bliss.

Her warmth surrounded me, wrapping me in a blanket of her love. With her body wrapped around me, I felt at home, at peace. She was safe in my arms and would be for all eternity.

*****************

We stayed secluded in our personal haven for over two weeks. During the day, I would take Bella around the city, showing her the beauty of my hometown. We visited the Chicago Theater, the Sears Tower, the Navy Pier, and the Crown Fountain in Millennium Park. It was difficult for me to keep my hands off of my wife, so most of the time we ended up coming home early.

My nights were, as always, devoted to Bella and her happiness. I didn't want this to end, but Bella was close to making her decision. I could see it in her eyes.

My speculations were proved right one morning after she awoke. We had had a particularly long night, and it was almost afternoon when her chocolate eyes opened.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, stroking her cheek lightly.

She smiled, but I could tell that she was thinking deeply about something else. I gazed at the crease in her brow, waiting for her to speak.

"Edward," she finally started while I had begun to worry.

"Yes, love?"

"Edward, I've made my decision. I'm ready."

"You know that you don't have to do this for me." I know I had already told her this, but I felt the need to remind her, to make sure that she knew what she was asking for.

"I know. I've thought a lot about this, and I'm ready. I just…" she hesitated.

"Tell me, Bella."

"Can we just say goodbye to Charlie before? I didn't really get a chance to after the wedding, and I want him to see how happy I am with you."

"Of course, love. Anything you want."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, my Bella."

I brought my lips to hers, enjoying her warmth. How different this sensation would be after she was a…vampire. Although I didn't agree with her decision, I could see that it was necessary for us to be together forever. I just wished that there was a way that I could be human for her, so that she wouldn't have to sacrifice her soul for us.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: I'm so glad that you guys liked the previous chapter. It was the one that I was most worried about writing because I didn't want to write a "black-out" (no offense to the lovely Stephenie Meyer), but I also didn't want to write anything that I deemed to be unrealistic for their first time. Apparently, I got it right. Thanks so much for your continued support and good reviews. **

**This chapter's song: "Collide" by Howie Day. It says: "****The dawn is breaking/A light shining through/You're barely waking/And I'm tangled up in you" which I think clearly depicts how Edward and Bella woke up. I like this stanza also because it says "dawn is breaking" which, if you switch the words around, comes out to "breaking dawn". Interesting…**

**Okay, you dedicated Twilighters, as promised *spoiler alert*:**

**This is the last happy chapter for a while, so you'd better enjoy it while you can. Soon, Edward will have to make the eternal decision concerning Bella, but what leads up to it? Will he finally change her? In addition, an angry someone pays Bella a visit that will change her life forever. Who will it be? Only time (and me) will tell, but feel free to tell me your predictions. **


	13. Goodbyes

**Author's Note #1: Now, I have to admit that I did have a little fun with this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, shame on you.**

**Chapter 12: Goodbyes**

_I brought my lips to hers, enjoying her warmth. How different this sensation would be after she was a…vampire. Although I didn't agree with her decision, I could see that it was necessary for us to be together forever. I just wished that there was a way that I could be human for her, so that she wouldn't have to sacrifice her soul for us._

We packed our belongings that same evening and arrived at the Chicago O'Hare International Airport for our mid-morning flight the next day.

Our trip was very relaxed, the antithesis of our first flight. I held Bella's hand contentedly while she gazed out the window, admiring the beauty of the western states.

My thumb created small circles on the back of Bella's hand, while I tried to calm my nerves. Bella seemed perfectly at ease with her decision, but I was still unsure about what she was asking me to do. She wanted to become one of my kind, a vampire. How could I grant her that wish when it meant stealing away her soul? Stealing away her future? She appeared perfectly content to risk her soul for me, to spend the rest of eternity with me, but endangering her soul was something I would never ask her to do for me.

I know that she believed that I had a soul, but I was not fully convinced on that part. I was a demon who had to kill to survive. How could that offer me a chance at heaven, or whatever there was after this life?

And, worse yet, how could I risk _her_ soul? She had done nothing but bring me happiness and a sense of completion, and all I had ever given her was heartbreak and pain. Now, I was going to steal her soul and her chance at a future as a normal human. Would my selfishness never end?

I looked down at her, at her warmth, at her frailty, at her _mortality_, and wondered what it would be like when she was like me. It was something I rarely allowed myself to contemplate, but I needed to occupy my mind, and Bella was always a good way to distract myself.

Her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing. Air rushing through her lungs wouldn't bring the same relief when she breathed merely to taste the atmosphere around her. She had a tray of food in front of her that she ate shortly after we boarded the plane. How different her meals would be after the excruciatingly painful, three-day transformation. Her fingers were intertwined with mine tightly, supplying me with a warmth that I had never known before. I had to restrain and control my every movement when I was near her now, but I would no longer have to suppress my extreme love for her when I would touch her face, her hands, her waist…

I stopped myself there, before I got too caught up in my fantasies. I shouldn't be relishing in the thought of Bella as a demon, imagining how easier _my_ existence would be when Bella's was over.

Sensing my gaze, Bella looked up at me, her chocolate eyes meeting mine. My expression must have been pained because a crease immediately formed between her brow and her teeth bit into her bottom lip.

"Edward," she said, bringing her hand up to my face. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I sighed deeply. I didn't want to tell her what realization my thoughts had brought me to this time.

"Bella," I whispered, staring down at our hands, not able to meet her gaze. "I…I don't think…I won't…I can't end your life for you."

Her reaction was instantaneous. Horror and panic washed over her features, contorting her beautiful face, and I hated myself for speaking. Could I ever do anything right by her?

"Bella," I said, lifting her chin. "I'm sorry. I—"

I was interrupted by the flight attendant announcing our arrival in Seattle over the intercom. Bella rose swiftly, and I followed suit. I couldn't bring myself to touch her; I had caused her enough pain already.

I led her through the airport terminal silently, afraid of how much I had upset her—she wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't blame her though; she had done nothing wrong.

"Edward," she said quietly, not meeting my gaze. "Do you mind if I go to the restroom? I promise I won't be long."

She was speaking so formally, as if we weren't husband and wife.

"Of course. I'll wait for you here."

She turned without a glance and disappeared through the doors of the women's restroom. I was surprised at how this sight—her walking away from me—tore at my dead heart. It was like she was leaving me…

I was startled when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out, glancing at the caller ID even though I already knew who it was. _Alice_. Of course.

"Alice," I answered, keeping my eyes on the door of the women's restroom.

"Edward," she said, and I knew by her tone that she was upset by something she had seen. "Edward, what have you _done_?"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked, more annoyed than confused. I already had enough do deal with without her guessing games.

"Edward, what did you say that made Bella so upset? She's…she's decided to leave you, Edward."

"I…we…" I was speechless. Had my confession upset Bella that much? Maybe she had finally heeded my warning, that I was no good for her. Maybe she had finally realized the monster that I truly was. Maybe I had finally pushed her away for good.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't the masochistic lion; I was a sadistic lion. Apparently, I enjoyed hurting Bella—having done it on countless occasions—and she had finally had enough. Therefore, Bella deciding to leave me should be a good thing, getting herself away from me and my dark world, but my heart felt like it had been ripped out. I was an empty shell once again.

"Edward?" Alice asked, her tone worried.

"Good," I said, though my voice had no volume. It sounded as if I had my vocal cord slashed out.

"Edward, when are you going to see how deeply she loves you? She's leaving you because she thinks that you don't want her anymore. What did you say to her?"

"I…I couldn't…that I can't change her, take her soul away." My voice was a faint whisper.

"You _need_ her, Edward. She needs _you_. If you don't want to do this for you, then do this for her. You know what happened when you left last time. Do you want that to happen again?"

I winced as my mind went back to our wedding night when Jacob had remembered Bella in pain, pain that I had caused. All I ever did was hurt her, and now, by hurting her for three days, I could give her happiness and steal her soul away. Would I take away her future? Her life? Her soul?

"Alice, I can't." My voice was harsh with the emotions and thoughts raging through me like a wildfire. I wanted to be with Bella forever, but how could I let that happen when I had to kill her?

"You have to, Edward, or you'll lose her forever."

With that one sentence, I realized what I had to do. An eternity without Bella was worthless, meaningless. I couldn't go back to my monotonous existence again, not after meeting Bella. She appeared to be okay with me changing her, but I would ask her once more before biting her to make sure that this was what she wanted.

"Thank you, Alice. I owe you." Now that I was sure of my choice, my voice rang clear.

"Sure thing, Edward," she replied softly. She knew how much she had hurt me by saying those things, but we both knew that they were necessary.

I closed the phone, and my gaze met the door of the women's restroom once more.

After a moment, the door swung open, and Bella walked slowly out. She had her head down, and her teeth bit into her bottom lip. As she approached me, I could see the red rims around her eyes, and suddenly it hit me. She still believed that I didn't want her; she was still going to leave me.

Instead of spiraling down into a deep depression once again, I was struck with sheer determination. I needed to prove to Bella how much she meant to me and how much I needed her. I needed to convince her that I wanted to spend eternity with her. Always.

Her eyes met mine as she reached my side, and I was filled once again with self-loathing. How many times would I hurt this beautiful creature? How many times would I push her away before she walked away from me forever?

I hoped to never find out. Bella was the very best part of my monstrous existence, and she was essential to my happiness. If only she could see that, understand my incessant need for her.

I smiled half-heartedly down at her, but she just turned her head away from me. Without a glance back at me, she started walking to the sliding doors of the parking lot, her arms wound tightly around her torso. I hurried after her, wanting to comfort her.

She stopped at the passenger side of my car, waiting for me to unlock the doors. I unlocked the car and flung the suitcases into the trunk as she climbed in silently. I stepped into the driver's seat and started the car.

As I sped to our home, I fidgeted slightly, wondering what to say to her. She was quiet and simply gazed out the window at the passing trees. Her hands were balled tightly in her lap while her breath was slow and measured, as if she were trying very hard to control it.

Suddenly, she exhaled shakily and gasped, her voice pained.

"Bella?" I said, turning toward her.

She blinked, and I saw a single tear fall on her clasped hands. How could something so small make me hurt so much?

I quickly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. I couldn't take the silence anymore; I simply had to say something. I needed to take her pain away. I reached over and cradled Bella's fragile face in my hands, brushing my fingertips along her jaw.

"Bella…" I hesitated. What was I going to say? I exhaled sharply and scolded myself for being a coward. Bella needed me, and I needed her. Forever. "Bella, look at me. Please."

She seemed to take a deep breath, steadying herself, before turning to meet my worried gaze. Her eyelashes were wet with the tears that threatened to fall. Her expression was hurt and guarded as she stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry," I said nervously. "I've hurt you—"

"Edward," Bella interrupted. "You don't need to apologize to me. I know how you feel about me, Edward. You're not sure that you want to keep me forever. It's okay," she whispered, her voice breaking, "I understand."

What had I _done_? Bella believed that I didn't want her. My mind went back to her eighteenth birthday when I had told her that I didn't want her. Because of those cursed words, she had begun to doubt my extreme love for her. Now, she had finally convinced herself that I didn't love her as much as I did. She accepted this so much that she was going to leave me. Forever. My chest ached, and I felt myself begin to rip apart. Living without Bella was something I never wanted to do again. Seven months had been enough for all eternity.

"No, Bella," I said severely, holding her face tightly between my hands. "I love you. I want you. Forever. I'm sorry I hurt you before. I'm sorry I said what I said earlier. I was wrong, and I'm sorry for being so stupid."

Tears were streaming down her face quickly, and I moved my fingers to wipe them away. She reached up and clutched my arm with both of her hands, needing the support.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I keep hurting you. I…I'll understand if…if you want…to leave me," I said slowly, my voice strangled. "Just know that I love you, and I'm willing to do whatever I need to keep you with me for eternity."

Her eyes widen in both disbelief and panic at what I had just said. I had told her that I knew that she was going to leave me. She must know that Alice had informed me of her decision, although she didn't look angry about it. And now she also knew about my decision. I was going to change her. I needed to change her; I wanted to change her. Not to damn her to this existence, but to keep her with me forever. I was eternally selfish.

"Don't worry, love. If you still want to…leave me, I'll understand. It's your decision. But I'm sorry—so sorry—for upsetting you, for hurting you. Please forgive me."

I gazed into her eyes, waiting for her to respond. I couldn't imagine why she would want to forgive after wounding her so badly, but I hoped more than anything that she would.

"Edward Cullen," she whispered feverishly, sending chills down my spine. "Of course I forgive you. There was nothing to forgive in the first place. I'm…I'm sorry for doubting you. Just…please don't say anything like that again."

I was pleased by her words, and an exulted smile broke across my face. She smiled beautifully in response, and I reached up once more to cradle her face between my hands gently.

As I began to lean toward her, she unexpectedly threw her arms around my neck, pressing her mouth ardently against mine. I was surprised by her actions but didn't resist when her fingers threaded eagerly into my bronze hair.

I moved one of my hands to rest against her neck, while the other slid down her silky hair. As my fingers reached the bottom of her shirt, I moved it up and glided my hand up to caress the small of her back. She moaned softly into my mouth and tightened her grip on my hair, causing me to tremble slightly.

Her hands moved to my chest, gliding gently across my stomach. I could hear the fierce pounding of her heart and the broken gasps of her breathing as she continued to stroke my chest.

I brought my hand to her face and stroked it tenderly before pulling away. Our gazed locked as we struggled to control our now erratic breathing. As I examined her, I saw a light shining in her luminous eyes. She looked as if she had finally won a battle she had been fighting for a while. I couldn't help but think that this look of triumph had something to do with me.

Her smile sent waves of pleasure through me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I reached across and gently brushed her hair back, my hand lingering on the skin of her neck.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, turning the car back on.

"Yes," she answered simply, twisting her fingers through mine.

I smiled before bringing her hand to my lips, kissing it tenderly.

We drove through the winding road, the green of the forests blurring past us. The silence that surrounded us now was much more comfortable and natural. I traced patterns on the back of Bella's hand with my thumb while I listened to the relaxing sound of her breathing. She gazed at me with wondering eyes occasionally but said nothing.

As I sped toward her house in Forks, I thought about the decision I had made. I was glad—and somewhat horrified—to realize that I was okay with my choice. Much of my complacency had to do with the fact that Bella and I would be together for all eternity.

Soon, we arrived at her house, and I stopped the car. She gazed at the front of her small house for a while before turning to meet my gaze. I could hear Charlie's thoughts and knew that he would be happy to see her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, a crease forming between her brows.

"No," I answered grudgingly. "I think it's best if I hunted, if I'm going to change you soon."

I watched as her face fell and felt dejected as well at the thought of leaving her. I didn't want to leave her either, but it was necessary.

"It's okay, love," I said, trying to make my voice light. "I'll be back soon; I won't go far."

She stared me, crestfallen, and tears began to form in her eyes. I brought my hands to the sides of her face.

"Bella, it'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Her face brightened a little, and she reached up to stroke my face. I leaned into her hand.

"I'll miss you," she said quietly.

"I'll miss you, too. Please, please, try and be careful, Bella. For me."

"I'll try," she answered, smiling slightly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, my Bella."

I brought her face to mine and pressed my lips against hers. She slid her arms down from my neck to my arms, as if trying to hold me there with her. I wanted nothing more but to stay, but her safety was more important than my selfish desires.

I pulled away softly and placed one last kiss on her lips. I smiled encouragingly at her while she stared at me, her eyes wide with fear.

"Bella, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Now go and enjoy your father's company. He missed you."

Her eyes lightened at my words, and she turned hesitantly toward the door. She pushed it open slowly but turned back to me before she stepped out. She leaned in and kissed me softly once more, running her fingers tenderly against my face, and then she cautiously stepped out of the car. I watched as she climbed the steps to her porch and waited for Charlie to open the door.

As the door swung open, I could hear Charlie's surprise and joy at seeing his daughter again. They turned and waved one last time at me, and I smiled in return. I turned the car around and drove in the direction of my house. I know Alice would be dying to know what had happened.

As I drove up the long drive of my house, I could hear Alice's enthusiasm at finally having the opportunity of asking me her many questions. As she came into view, she hopped up from the hood of her Porsche and waited impatiently as I got out of my car.

"Edward, what happened?" Alice asked as soon as I closed the door to my car. "What did you tell her?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Alice," I said sarcastically.

"Oh. Hi, Edward. Now, tell me what happened," she replied, exasperated.

"I told her that I would…change her."

She squealed happily. "Finally! I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally agree. I guess it took Bella deciding to leave you to make you understand. Oh well, everything is perfect now."

I didn't answer. My mind was stuck with the image of Bella walking away from me, leaving me.

"It was nice of you to drop her off to say goodbye to Charlie. He missed her."

"Alice, I'm going hunting," I said, ignoring her comment. "Could you keep an eye on Bella for me?"

"Of course, Edward. Have fun."

"Yeah. See you later."

I turned and fled into the forest. I wanted to get this over with as quickly, so I could go and see Bella. I let my senses range out and take control as my legs moved with inhuman speed.

As I ran, my body ached with Bella's absence. The ground felt too hard, the air too cold, without her. I hated myself for having to leave her, but it was necessary if she were to stay alive

I had just drained two deer when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and glanced at the caller ID.

_Alice._

My whole body went colder than ice as I imagined why Alice would be calling me. I hurriedly flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Edward," she said, and I could hear the panic flooding her voice. I turned and started running back toward Forks. "Edward, Bella…she just…disappeared. One minute she was there, and the next she was g—"

I listened as a sudden cry pierced the air. I realized in absolute horror that I knew that voice. The voice of an angel.

It was the cry that shattered my world.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I've had a severe case of writer's laziness. I just haven't been motivated to write recently, but today I finally got the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter. If you guys ever feel as if I'm taking too long, feel free to write to me, telling me to hurry. **

**I've got good news for you guys now: I recently had an epiphany of what I want my next story to be about. I'm not going to give anything away yet, but maybe I'll give you a hint at the end of this story. I've just got to finish this one before I start anything new. **

**This chapter's songs: "Just Let Go" by Mae. It says: "We've got all night, just to make it alright/Would you take a walk with me?/I'll give you all I've got, just spare me your time/And I promise you won't want to leave/Are you, are you falling for me?/This time, we'll find what we both need". This is another beautiful song by Mae which says what's going through Edward's head in this chapter, especially the last line.**

**"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. It says: "I don't quite know/How to say/How I feel/Those three words/Are said too much/They're not enoughIf I lay here/If I just lay here/Would you lie with me and just forget the world?". Another really beautiful song to add to the collection of Edward and Bella songs. **

**I'm sorry for leaving off here, but I think it's for the best. I'll try and type faster than I did with this chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Instincts

**Author's Note #1: Surprise! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Thanks so much for reviewing. I have special shout-outs for LindyP, Twilightlovergirl, Itz193, Allie, and Massington Fan who have taken extra time to send me their much-appreciated feedback and badger me to continue writing. Much love and thanks you guys. Keep the reviews a-coming. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**Chapter 13: Instincts**

_I listened as a sudden cry pierced the air. I realized in absolute horror that I knew that voice. The voice of an angel._

_It was the cry that shattered my world._

As I sped through the forest, I pushed my legs even faster, and, for once, they couldn't move fast enough. The green of the trees and ferns blended into a lush blur that passed my eyes. I didn't think, I didn't stray from my path. I just ran toward my home, my haven.

As I approached the place where Bella's scent was originating, my mind was assaulted with vivid images, and I knew who had hurt my Bella. I pushed my legs even faster as I watched the scene play out in my head.

_Jacob was depressed; he was having a hard time coping with the fact that Bella, the leech-lover, had, in fact, chosen the bloodsucker over him. How could she break his heart like that? When _he_ left her, she came to Jake for comfort, but, as soon as she doesn't need him anymore, she dumps him like a piece of trash. _

_I tried to understand how Jake felt, but I couldn't. I had Kim, and she accepted me and loved me despite what I was. I watched as he ambled around La Push, heartbroken. His thoughts made us all yearn for the leech-lover, even though we wanted nothing to do with her. It was making me sick. I couldn't even stand to be phased at the same time as him because it made me feel like I was cheating on Kim, wanting someone else like that._

_That's why I came. Charlie had spread the news about Bella's return, and I thought it was the perfect time to confront her about what had happened. I didn't mean to hurt her; I only wanted to talk to her, confront her…_

_I waited outside her house in the neighboring forest until she left Charlie's house. They had talked briefly, neither of them seeming to know what to say. They were alike in that they both had a hard time conveying their feelings to each other, but eventually she left. She left in a hurry, seeming to be late for something. _

_I ran through the forest silently, waiting for the perfect spot to transform. I came across a small clearing with wildflowers growing in the surrounding grass. I decided this was big enough to give us some space, so I phased quickly and pulled my shorts on. Just then I heard the low purr of her Audi Coupe as she wove through the dirt road. What a spoiled brat. _

I growled loudly and pushed my legs even faster, anxious to see how this "confrontation" worked out, although I already knew. The trees continued to rush past me in a green haze as I focused solely on the thoughts that surrounded Bella.

_She came to an ungraceful stop about ten feet away from me, her expression surprised. She turned off the engine as I gazed enviously at her new car. I had to admit, it was beautiful. I would kill for a sleek vehicle like that. _

"_Jared?" she asked, her voice confused. "What are you doing here?" _

_The icy scent of the bloodsucker assaulted my nose, and I decided to be blunt with her; it would help get this over with as soon as possible._

"_Jake," I said, watching her reaction. "He's pretty upset."_

"_Why?" she asked, oblivious. "What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Well, you got marri__ed to the bloodsucker and left Jake hanging like a leaf."_

_Her expression contorted into one of pain. She took a step forward with tears in her eyes._

"_I…I didn't mean to…"_

_She gazed at me pleadingly, but I refused to show her any sympathy. I wouldn't be fooled by her mind games._

"_Yeah well, that doesn't change the fact that he's been moping around the reservation since you ditched him. How could you? After everything he's done for you, how could you ditch him just because of what he is?"_

"_I…it's not…it's not his fault. I…"_

"_And then you had the nerve to go and marry that _leech_, even after he left you alone in the woods. He's just as much as a freak as we are, even more so."_

"_I love him," she said in a small voice._

_That did it. The rage and fire that had been simmering within me now exploded and flowed throughout my body. I felt my form change as my mind became fused together with those of my brothers. I dropped forward on all fours just as my neck seemed to grow longer._

_What happened next occurred so fast that I wasn't sure at what I had done. My instincts seemed to take over as my nose was assaulted by the icy stench of the leech. I couldn't control myself; I couldn't stop myself as my feet lunged forward on their own accord and raced toward the girl._

_As my paw ripped into her flesh, a shrill cry pierced the air, and I suddenly realized what I had done. I jumped back with a soft yelp and gazed in horror at what I had done…_

Just then, I broke through the last of the forest and raced into the clearing where Bella lay, barely conscious. Her legs were twisted oddly underneath her while her mahogany hair was splayed around her head like a halo. A crimson pool of blood circled her beauteous form as a giant silver-gray wolf stood over her, whimpering slightly.

"Get away from her!" I roared, lowering myself into a crouch.

His head suddenly snapped up, as if he had barely noticed me. He glanced down at Bella sadly before turning and fleeing into the forest toward La Push, _I'm sorry_, his only thought.

My instincts warred with each other—my body yearned to go after him and kill him for hurting Bella, but Bella needed me. She was dying, and, therefore, so was I. I couldn't—wouldn't—live without her again.

I snarled furiously and rushed to her side, taking her hand carefully in mine as I surveyed her ragged form. There was a long, deep gash on her face, marring her innate beauty. Her intoxicating scent flooded my head, and I slowed my breathing. I couldn't let my monstrous instincts take over now.

Her heart beat faintly, struggling to keep my love alive. Her face was ashen, her full lips blue as she fought to maintain her breathing.

"Bella…" I whispered, my voice sounded strangled. "Bella, love."

I gently squeezed her hand, trying to elicit a response from her. She remained still, dying in my hands.

I gently lifted her so that she was cradled in my arms and fled into the forest once more toward my home. My gaze never left Bella's face as I sped through the green trees, looking for any sign that she was still alive.

"Bella," I said, my voice shaking. "Bella, please stay with me. Don't leave me."

My eyes stung with the tears that wouldn't fall as my chest contracted painfully. My mind felt frozen; I couldn't comprehend what was transpiring before my eyes. If only I had stayed with her, then none of this would have happened. I could have protected her, but I didn't. I hated myself more than before. How could I have let this happen to her, my Bella?

My body acted on its own as I burst though the front door, cradling Bella in my arms. Alice was there, waiting to see what had transpired. She gasped as she took in Bella's mangled form.

"Edward…" she whispered, her eyes glazed over.

"Not now, Alice," I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear what she had just seen. "Where's Carlisle?"

"Right here," he answered, descending the stairs in less than a second. "What happened?"

"She was attacked by a _dog_. He ambushed her on her way to the house."

Esme and Alice gasped in the background as they heard what had happened. I was glad that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett weren't here to escalate the horror of the situation with their reactions, especially after what had happened the last time Bella's blood had been spilt.

Carlisle ran his fingers along Bella's wounds expertly, examining them to try and ascertain the damage. His expression appeared calm, but I could hear him listing the injuries.

As I gazed at Bella's broken form, I was reminded of the time when she was forced to flee to Phoenix to avoid the hunter, James. However, despite my efforts to save her, she ended up mangled and broken just like now. Even then it was my fault that she had gotten hurt; I hadn't been there to protect her. I didn't save her.

A dry sob escaped my lips, and I grasped Bella's limp hand once more, bringing it gently to my face. Despite her immense loss of blood, her hand was still warmer than my skin. I held her hand to my cheek and stared into her closed eyes.

Suddenly, Bella's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes wandered frantically until they met mine.

"Edward?" she murmured, her voice hoarse.

"I'm right here, Bella," I answered, relief and fear flooding my voice. Her chocolate eyes were glazed over.

"Edward, I love…you." Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Bella, I love you. Bella, you're going to be fine. Do you hear me? You're going to be fine."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Edward."

I shook my head vigorously while another tearless sob escaped my lips. "No, Bella. Don't leave me. I need you."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I…love you."

Her eyes closed once more, and her hand fell lifelessly from my face. My heart felt as if it had caved in.

"Bella?" I said, my voice cracking. She couldn't leave me. She couldn't.

"Edward," Carlisle said, his voice guarded.

I turned toward him quickly. "Can you save her?" I asked in an anguished voice.

He paused. "No." His voice was low. "She's lost too much blood already."

I growled furiously. She couldn't leave me. She wouldn't.

"Edward," Alice whispered. "You're going to have to do it. You have to change her."

I turned my gaze to Bella's lifeless form, searching for any sign that she was fine, that she was going to be okay. I couldn't find any.

I turned to face Alice, my gaze beseeching her to come up with another way to save Bella.

_It's the only way, Edward,_ she said silently. _Change her, save her._

I faced Bella once more, my hand reaching for hers. I leaned down and touched her throat with my lips.

"Bella, I love you," I whispered softly, kissing the skin of her neck. "Bella, I'm sorry."

I moved my mouth, and my teeth pierced Bella's warm flesh.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Another cliffy! Yay! Thanks so much for reading, and sorry I took so long to type this one. If it weren't for you guys pestering me to hurry up and write, this chapter would have taken a lot longer to get up so thanks (you know who you are!). Also, super-kudos to JK5959 who helped me through my writer's block with her AMAZING stories and awesome support. I recommend you guys check them out while you wait for me to update; it'll be worth it, I promise.**

**This chapter's songs: "Stay Close, Don't Go" by Secondhand Serenade. This one says "****If you leave me tonight/I'll wake up alone/Don't tell me I will make it on my own/Don't leave me tonight/This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies/If you leave me tonight" which perfectly depicts Edward's fear and despair of "waking up alone". Also "Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping/I listen to your breathing/Amazed how I somehow managed to/Sweep you off of your feet girl/Your perfect little feet girl/I took for granted what you do/But I'll do better/I know, baby, I can do better" which is completely Edward. Just a very Edward song, so check it out.**

"**Time is Running Out" by Stephenie's beloved Muse. This one says "You will be the death of me/Yeah, you will be the death of me" which is in **_**Twilight**_** (you know, when Edward takes Bella to the baseball field and attempts to tamper with her memory). Also "And our time is running out/And our time is running out/You can't push it underground/You can't stop it screaming out" signifying Bella's injuries. I absolutely love this song; it's very catchy so give it a shot!**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	15. Observations

**Author's Note #1: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was difficult to get out. As always, thanks for the continued support and reviews. And because you reviewers are so awesome, this chapter is dedicated especially to you: LindyP, Twilightlovergirl, Itz193, and mspacman1. You guys are amazing! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The same old stuff.**

**Chapter 14: Observations**

"_Bella, I love you," I whispered softly, kissing the skin of her neck. "Bella, I'm sorry."_

_I moved my mouth, and my teeth pierced Bella's warm flesh._

As my jaw closed on Bella's flushed skin, my eyes involuntarily closed, and I felt my instincts fight to take control of my body, my thoughts. My nose was assaulted by the intoxicating and tantalizing scent of her blood, and my head began to swim.

Then, unexpectedly, my mouth was filled with her blood—the very liquid I had craved since the day that I met her. The monster within me roared with thirst, a longing so powerful it threatened to overpower my mind, but I fought to keep my horrid instincts at bay. I forced myself to think of the one, beautiful person that I loved the most: Bella. As I thought of her chocolate eyes, her lovely blush, her silky hair, her kind spirit, I was able to pull myself away from her delicious blood.

As I looked down at her motionless form, I was filled with new determination. I leaned down once more and began to bite her in as many places as possible—her throat, her wrists, the crease of her elbows—licking the wounds to close them and to hold the venom and blood in. I was glad that Carlisle had already injected Bella with the morphine while I had been talking with Alice. Hopefully, it would be enough to prevent Bella from feeling any pain during her three-day transformation.

After I had infused her with enough of my venom, I leaned back and stared down at my love, my Bella. Her heart began to race furiously, her breathing labored. The transformation had begun.

*****************

Today was the second day.

Bella remained motionless; her chest slowly rising and lowering in time with her breath. Carlisle had helped me clean the blood while Alice had changed her into clean clothes, trying to remove all signs of the horrific scene from earlier.

From my seat next to table where Bella lay, I gazed down at her, taking in her still form. She appeared to be sleeping, the last time she would sleep for the rest of her existence. Her hair was splayed out around her head like a halo, making her appear angelic. Her eyes were closed, hiding the only avenue I had to her thoughts. Her full lips were slightly parted, allowing air to rush in and out of her lungs. This sound comforted me; it told me that Bella was still alive.

As my eyes grazed over her silent form, she reminded me of Sleeping Beauty. I had never really enjoyed watching the fairy tales that humans liked to amuse themselves with because soulless creatures don't get a chance at a happily-ever-after. But as Bella lay there sleeping, I hoped more than anything that I would get a chance at my eternal happiness with her.

I reached out carefully and grasped her hand with mine. Her seemingly fragile body was now harder, more like stone. I could feel her pulse racing underneath her skin and contemplated for the hundredth time about what I had done to her. I had damned an angel. I had taken her warmth, taken her away from her friends and family forever. I had destroyed her humanity, her life, her soul.

I ran my thumb softly over her hand, and her fingers twitched slightly.

"Bella?" I whispered.

No response.

What if she was in pain? She hadn't moved since the transformation which wasn't normal, but when had Bella ever been normal? She never ceased to amaze me, doing things that didn't make sense.

Her heart started to beat faster.

She _must_ be in pain. I wished with all my might that I could somehow take her pain away. I was her husband; I was supposed to protect her from those who wanted to hurt her, not be the cause of her suffering. I felt completely helpless, watching her endure the pain in silence while I could do nothing to ease her suffering.

I brushed my fingers tenderly across the back of her left hand. The light from the open window reflected off Bella's ring, throwing rainbows across the room. She had been so worried about her parents' reaction to our engagement, but she still agreed to marry me. She loved me.

I slid my fingers along the diamond that had once belonged to my mother. Carlisle had helped me retrieve it after my transformation was finished. I had kept it in remembrance of Elizabeth Masen, secretly hoping that one day I would find someone I would want to give it to.

Alice's low voice echoed from downstairs. She was talking quietly with Jasper and Carlisle about what she had seen. I pulled my thoughts back; I didn't want to relive the horrific memory.

I thought of the first time I had seen Bella as a vampire in Alice's visions. I had been sickened and frightened by the thought of Bella with blood-red eyes and stone-hard skin. I couldn't allow someone as beautiful and caring as her to become a monster. But the most selfish part of me wondered how it would be to be able to have Bella for all eternity. Would she hate me for stealing her soul? Would she be thankful? Would she ever speak with me again?

The sound of Carlisle's footsteps ascending the staircase brought me out of my worried thoughts. He quickly crossed the room to where I sat beside Bella. He reached out and placed two fingertips against the inside of Bella's wrist, timing her heartbeats.

"Still no change?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"None," Carlisle answered simply.

I leaned toward Bella's still frame and inhaled.

"There's no scent of the morphine left," I informed him.

"I know."

Anxiety tore through me. Carlisle's tone indicated that he was unsure of the morphine's effects on Bella's experience which led me to believe that she was in more agony than I imagined.

"Bella?" I whispered, my voice pained. "Can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

I placed my hand in hers once more, eager for her reaction. She didn't move; she didn't speak. Terror began to wash through me. Maybe I had done something wrong. She hadn't moved since I had bitten her. The only sign that showed me she was still alive was her measured breathing and racing heart.

I hung my head in my hands. "Maybe…Carlisle, maybe I was too late."

The anguish in my voice was apparent. I thought back to when I had hesitated in changing her. Maybe things would have different if I had just changed her when she asked. Life without Bella seemed meaningless. She simply _had_ to exist. If she no longed walked on this earth, then neither should I.

"Listen to her heart, Edward," Carlisle urged, sensing my sudden melancholy. "It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect."

His countless years of experience in the hospital provided Carlisle with the authority and superior knowledge that may have reassured others, but I couldn't let myself believe him completely.

"But she's so still. I _must_ have done something wrong."

"Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the power, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

"She must be in agony," I whispered in an anguished voice.

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

I didn't want to argue with Carlisle any longer, so I dropped the subject. I gazed down morosely at Bella, hoping this nightmare would be over.

I leaned forward and brushed my hand gently across Bella's wrist. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

*****************

Alice danced silently into the room, seemingly undisturbed.

"How much longer?" I asked urgently.

"It won't be long now," Alice answered serenely. "See."

I watched as a vision passed through her mind. Bella was standing with her arms wrapped around me, gazing up at me. It wasn't a look of hate or anger. It was a look that shook me to my core, that sent flames up and down my spine. It was a look of pure love.

"She's really going to be fine," I breathed. Bella was going to be _fine_. Dazed, I listened to Alice as the words slowly sunk in.

"Of course she is. I told you she would be fine. You know Edward, you should really have more faith in me."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock—give me an estimate."

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec—"

I watched as she looked past us, focusing on the wall clock. Eleven thirty. Only a few hours from now. My dark mood brightened.

"Thank you, Alice."

She didn't reply, still concentrating on the vision.

Alice sighed happily. "She's going to be dazzling."

I snarled quietly. "She always has been."

Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. _Look_ at her."

I was looking at her. Bella's silky hair flowed beautifully down to her waist, curling slightly at the ends. Although her chocolate eyes were replaced with crimson irises, they still held the same kindness and love. Her skin was now pale and hard, complimented by a blue dress.

Alice, seeing that I wanted to be alone, glided out of the room without another word.

I returned my gaze to Bella's still form.

Bella was going to be fine.

So much happiness was contained in that one phrase. I had finally done it. I had saved her. For once I was able to keep her here with me. Forever.

I placed my hand over hers, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. I sat like that, waiting eagerly for the time when Bella's transformation would be complete.

After an immeasurable moment, Bella's heart began to race even faster. Her fingers twitched slightly underneath mine, and her breath came out quicker.

"Carlisle," I called in a clear voice.

Carlisle and Alice entered the room. Bella looked as if she were fighting the urge to cry out.

"Listen," I told them.

Bella frenzied heart pounded wildly, filling the room with its erratic pulse.

"Ah," Carlisle said calmly. "It's almost over."

Relief and concern tore through me. Although the transformation was almost done, the worst was yet to come. I recalled my memories of the agonizing process and winced as I imagined Bella having to go through that intense, fiery pain.

"Soon," Alice agreed eagerly, looking into the future. "I'll get the others."

She disappeared down the stairs, causing a slight breeze to go through the room. I closed my hand around Bella's wayward fingers.

"Bella? Bella, love?" I squeezed her hand gently.

Her heart continued to pound feverishly, increasing speed every beat. Her breathing slowed minutely as she fought with the fire burning through her veins.

Suddenly, her back arched as if someone were trying to pull her heart right out of her chest. I wished once more that I could take this pain away, that she wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

Alice returned with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme close behind. Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice while Emmett and Carlisle positioned themselves next to him. I remained next to Bella, refusing to leave her side.

Bella's body slumped back to the table and remained motionless once again. Her heart thudded loudly, fighting the fire that had already consumed the rest of the body. Her sprinting heart was coming towards its end as the fire constricted. At last, her heart made a deep, hollow-sounding thud, stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

For an endless moment, the entire room was quiet. No one dared to breathe. No one dared to move.

But finally, Bella moved, opening her eyes for the first time in three days.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Sorry for another cliffy. I know chapters have been kind of short lately, but I promise next chapter will be good (I hope). I hope you guys liked this chapter. The Edward in this chapter was kind of a different Edward than the one I have been writing. I did this because he is definitely not himself while Bella is changing because of the emotional strain and the predicament with losing her soul. Hopefully, he'll be back to his old self next chapter. I think I'm almost done with this story; just a couple more chapters and I'll be able to start one of my other stories. I have a few that I'm so excited to start. I can't wait, but I will finish this one first. **

**This chapter's songs: "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade. It says "Will you stay awake for me?/I don't wanna miss anything/I will share the air I breathe/I'll give you my heart on a string" portraying Edward's angst. Also "You're my key to survival/And if it's a hero you want/I can save you, Just stay here/Your whispers are priceless/Your presence is too, So please stay near" showing Edward's need for Bella in his life. Such an Edward song.**

**Also, "Falling Away With You" by Muse. This one tells of Edward's fear of Bella's death, saying "I'll feel my world crumbling." Another great Muse song, so check it out.**


	16. Different

**Dedications and Thanks: A big thank you goes out to all of my readers (yes, every single one of you) for continually being patient with me and allowing me to get my head together and back into my "story-writing" mode. A lot has happened these past months, so I thank you for not pushing me too hard. You guys are the absolute best, so keep on rockin'. **

**Also, a big thanks to William Kennedy over at the AllExperts website who helped me through my rough spot with my crashed computer. He helped me keep a level head and was the ever patient helper when I kept on bugging him with questions. If you ever have problems with your computer, I highly recommend you talk to him; he was awesome.**

*****Now on to a more serious matter: I know that this notice is a little late, but here it is nonetheless. I want to dedicate this chapter to the lovely and wonderful author Daddy's Little Cannibal, also known as Stephanie, who passed away on May 8, 2009 in a tragic car accident just before her high school graduation. ****My thoughts and prayers go out to her and her family. We all love and will miss you and every beautiful story you gifted us with, Stephanie. Much love from a recently-graduated high school senior and fellow author on FanFiction.*****

**Alright, here is the next chapter. For those of you who don't completely hate me by now, I will post my author's note at the end of this chapter along with the accompanying song. Thanks for your continued support and patience; I appreciate it a lot. Now, my poor deprived readers, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: You still remember it, you know you do.**

**Chapter 15: Different**

_For an endless moment, the entire room was quiet. No one dared to breathe. No one dared to move._

_But finally, Bella moved, opening her eyes for the first time in three days._

She lay motionless for an endless moment, saying nothing. She seemed to be taking everything in, and I didn't try to gain her attention, remembering my confusion and awe as I opened my new eyes for the first time nearly ninety years ago.

Finally, she took a breath, and surprise crossed her face. Evidently, she had realized that her body no longer needed air to survive, but it allowed her to detect things that human senses couldn't discern.

As she tasted the air around her, my eyes roamed freely over her body, taking in her changed form. Her skin gave off a soft, radiant glow while her hair flowed sinuously down to her waist, framing her more-defined, heart-shaped face. Her skin still appeared delicate on the surface, but there was now evidence of the musculature and strength that came with her transformation. Although her small frame gave off a fragile air, her built and hidden power gave her the presence and grace of a predator that was as beautiful as she was dangerous.

As her pupils focused on the invisible dust motes swirling around the room, I stared at the blood-red confirmation of her vampiric transformation. Her eyes traced patterns across the ceiling, exercising her new sight, but they still held the warmth and intelligence that had first attracted me to her. She didn't look more hostile or monstrous as she had feared, but appeared more natural, more beautiful, as if she were born to live out eternity as a vampire.

Her eyes continued their dance around the room, and I brushed my hand lightly across her fingers, trying to get a response from her. I realized that even though she was now the same temperature as me, she still filled me with warmth.

She froze at the contact and snarled delicately. With a flash of movement, unperceivable by human eyes, she flipped off the table and landed in a crouch across the room.

I struggled to keep the hurt off my face as she stared at us with a curious but guarded expression. I knew this was going to be difficult for her to adjust to, and so I tried to make this as easy for her as possible.

Her eyes roamed over our family, taking everything in. The intimidation that Emmett and Jasper created at the front of the line didn't seem escape Bella's gaze. Her eyes met Alice's, and Bella continued to taste the air as she saw the smile on Alice's face.

_She's so pretty,_ Alice thought. _I can't wait to go shopping with her. Maybe she will finally get over her aversion to buying new clothes._

I scoffed, and Alice shot me a glare. Emmett glanced at us curiously with a questioning look in his eye, but he remained silent which was odd for him.

Bella remained crouched down as her gaze landed on Jasper, her body tensing. She was undoubtedly examining his battle scars, finally able to really see them. I had to admit, they were rather intimidating. Jasper's first years as a vampire were centered around the motto of "survival of the fittest," and he had undoubtedly proved his ruthlessness and ability to survive.

In an attempt to distract her from Jasper's daunting form, I began to approach her, walking slowly. As I'd hoped, her eyes met mine, and she seemed to forget about Jasper and his past.

"Bella?" I asked in a low voice, trying to mask my concern. I tried not to move too fast so as not to frighten her.

She didn't reply but merely continued to gaze at me in awe. She never ceased to amaze me with her unending faith in me and what she called my "innate" goodness.

"Bella, love?" I said again, hoping to elicit a response from her. "I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

I hoped these words were enough to reassure her. I could only imagine what was running through her mind at this moment after everything she has just gone through.

When she failed to respond once more, I reached out tenderly and brushed my fingertips along her cheek. Her skin felt smooth as silk and sent electricity shooting down my spine. Warmth pooled in my stomach as I cupped her face with my hand, waiting for her to speak.

Without warning, she threw her arms around me.

Her proximity allowed her warmth and scent to surround me. Although I enjoyed the closeness, I leaned away from her uncomfortably as she buried her face into my chest, tightening her arms around my back.

She looked up at me as confusion and hurt blackened her expression. I hated knowing that I had hurt her, but her newborn strength was cutting into my skin--and ego--painfully.

"Um..." I hesitated, not knowing what to say, "carefully, Bella. Ow."

She quickly folded her hands behind her back, her expression sheepish.

"Oops," she mouthed, her eyes full of remorse.

I smiled down at her, amused by her response. I was glad to see that her quirky mannerisms changed with her.

"Don't worry, love," I said reassuringly, gently gliding my fingers down her face and across her parted lips. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

Emmett snickered quietly, and Alice elbowed him.

Bella frowned as she processed this, and I stroked her face once more, nearly overcome by the warmth emanating from her.

As I gazed down at her, I remembered how it felt when she was around me as a human. She had filled me with so much love and warmth and had made me feel so _alive_. Despite her transformation, she still brought forth these emotions and feelings in my being. I realized then that she would always make me feel this indescribably amazing, and I was glad. She would always bring out the best in me and make me want to be the best I could for her.

A crease appeared between her brows as her expression became determined and focused.

"Edward," she said, her tinkling voice echoed around the room and filled my ears. It was the same voice I had memorized before but still somehow different. It was softer, more melodious, but still laced with the kindness and warmth that I associated with this beautiful creature. It was odd for I had foolishly expected not to recognize her voice once she was transformed, frightened that I wouldn't recognize her, that she wouldn't recognize me. However, I was glad to be proven wrong with this one utterance of her soft voice.

"Edward," she said again, seeming to take in the sound of her voice as well. She didn't look surprised so much as pleased, as if she's wanted this all along, to be alive forever, to be with me forever. "I love you, Edward."

Such a simple phrase said everyday by people everywhere, but it sent my heart reeling. My senses suddenly became acutely aware of the small distance that separated our bodies and of the luscious scent that seemed to be originating from somewhere inside of her. Even though she was no longer human and therefore had no more blood that called to me, my body--my mind, my _soul_--still yearned for her warmth, for the sense of belonging and righteousness that her proximity seemed to bring forth in me, for the completeness that only she could provide.

I gazed down at her with an infinite love that I hadn't truly known until I met her and smiled, glad that everything--the waiting, the worrying, the constant questioning of whether I had done the right thing--was over. She had made her decision, and for once, I was glad that she was brave enough to see and accept what I had been too afraid to.

"Bella," I said, my love caressing her name tenderly, "I love you."

She smiled shyly up at me, and I imagined a familiar, faint pink glow forming across her cheeks. How I was going to miss that.

She removed her hands from behind her back slowly, now aware of the strength that she as a newborn now possessed. She hesitantly stepped toward me, raising her arms cautiously so that they rested lightly around my shoulders. I shivered at her close proximity, momentarily closing my eyes.

She met my gaze, clearly thinking about controlling herself for my protection. I smiled to myself at the irony of how our roles have been reversed, me now the weaker of the two and her having to watch her every movement so as not to hurt me unintentionally. I hated to see her struggling with herself when I wanted her simply to relax, so I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

At first, I felt her hesitate, unsure that she was able to fully control her newfound strength, but eventually, I felt her relax into the kiss, allowing herself to really kiss me since her transformation. Her scent washed over me as I hungrily breathed it in, trying to fill myself of her. I traced one hand over her hair slowly, reveling in her warmth as she trembled against me.

I continued to kiss her softly as if she were still a human and unable to fully receive all of the emotions she brought forth in me. However, as she allowed her body to curl itself around me in a way that was in not undesirable, my mouth began to move more quickly, more urgently against hers.

Suddenly, I wasn't breathing in the useless air fast enough, and electricity seemed to charge the air around us. Liquid fire coursed my veins as I slid my hand through her hair once more and down her body.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a voice telling me that Bella and I weren't the only people in the room and to please get a separate room. I ignored that voice, pushing it to the back of my mind and letting Bella completely fill the space it left.

Bella reached up and twined her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her, for which I was grateful. We couldn't seem to be getting close enough fast enough which only made the intense air around us more charged. I was somewhat angry at myself for having waited this long to finally allow myself to be this close and intimate with her. If I had let myself kiss her like this before, who knows what would have happened that first night in her bedroom...

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

_Edward_, Emmett repeated, his voice amused but still thoroughly annoyed. _Can you please save this little heartfelt reunion for the cabin that Esme built for you guys? As much as I love to kiss Rosalie like that, I don't enjoy seeing my brother getting all hot and heavy with his wife when our parents are in the same room looking on._

His thoughts jolted me for a moment as I remembered what day it was. Bella's nineteenth birthday.

Even though Bella had expressed her indifference--and even dislike--of turning one year older, Alice and Esme had insisted that they celebrate Bella's birthday by building us a cabin where we could spend our first few months as newlyweds. It was located in the woods just outside of the house--far enough so that we wouldn't disrupt our fellow vampires with their extra-sensitive hearing, but still close enough that we could come and visit Esme every day. It was the perfect gift and one that I had to thank Esme properly for.

I reluctantly pulled away from Bella, placing my hand affectionately on her waist. She stepped back, pulling her hands back from the place they held in my hair. As she looked back at my family, her expression embarrassed, I again found myself waiting for a warm blush to seep its way across her face--human reactions that she would never have again.

Her gaze met mine, and I smiled what I hoped was a encouraging grin, trying to reassure her. It seemed to have worked because she smiled back up at me, and I tightened my grip around her slim waist.

Alice stepped around Jasper who tensed protectively, never taking his experienced gaze off Bella and her arms encircling me. I tried not to feel any resentment toward Jasper, knowing that he was just looking out for Alice, but couldn't fully hinder the animosity I felt toward him. He seemed to feel this in the midst of the other varying emotions in the room for he met my gaze, his smile apologetic.

"Bella," Carlisle said, filling the silence in the room. "If you wouldn't mind, I wonder if you could describe to me your transformation. We haven't witnessed a change since Emmett's in 1935, but your injuries resembled those of Esme."

He paused for a moment, his mind remembering Esme's condition and the anguish it had brought.

"What do you remember from before your transformation?" he continued, his eyes glowing with excitement but a slight trace of pain still visible.

Bella looked up at me questioningly, and I nodded encouragingly.

"Well, I remember Jared...in the woods," she said hesitantly, turning back to Carlisle.

I snarled furiously, the sound ripping out of my throat, as I remembered what that mutt had done to her. The memory of her blood spilled on the forest floor, her intoxicating scent filling the air, created a red haze over my vision. I started to imagine the slowest and most painful way to rip the dog apart without attracting attention.

"And then Edward saved me," Bella continued, her voice bringing me out of my thoughts. Her eyes softened as they met mine, and all of the anger that had just filled me vanished, leaving only my love and devotion for Bella.

"And afterward?" Carlisle prompted, hoping to gain new knowledge about the three-day transformation process.

"Um," she hesitated, her brow furrowing. "Afterward everything went dark. And then I woke up, and I could see _everything_."

I felt as if she were deliberately holding something back, that she wasn't telling us everything that she remembered from her transformation. My mind immediately thought the worst, fearing that she had experienced pain during her change and didn't want me to know. She had purposely kept things from me in the past in order to "protect" me from the truth, but I didn't enjoy being deceived when her safety was at stake.

"Right," Carlisle continued, nodding seriously, his thoughts taking in everything that Bella was saying. "We must have injected the morphine at the right time. Do you remember feeling any pain during your transformation?"

I stiffened slightly, preparing myself for her answer.

"I...don't really remember," she said slowly, her expression uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle apologized, his thoughts embarrassed. "You must be thirsty. This conversation can wait for another time."

My body relaxed as I turned toward Bella excitedly.

"Bella," I said, a grin spreading across my face. "Would you like to hunt with me?"

"Hunt _with _you?" she asked in a small voice.

She bit her lip nervously as she gazed up at me, her eyes searching for reassurance.

"It's easy, love, all instinctual," I said in a soothing voice, running my fingers down her jaw. "Besides," I paused, raising my eyebrow, "I thought you've always wanted to see me hunt."

She smiled radiantly. "That I have wanted to see." She paused, her expression darkening slightly, her worried gaze staring up at me. "Are you sure I won't make a mistake?"

I understood the meaning behind her words, what she was really asking me. Even though everyone in my family--besides Carlisle--had harmed a human before becoming vegetarians, Bella had always been terrified of losing control once she became a vampire. However, she was the strongest person I've ever known, and I was sure that her love for humanity and immense self-control would give her the hindrance needed to spare mankind from the wrath that would put grizzlies to shame.

"I'm positive," I replied, warmth flooding my voice. "You'll do wonderfully."

"I for one hope that Edward is wrong, as he always is," Emmett said loudly, breaking his silence at last. His signature grin was in place as he gazed at Bella mischievously.

I scowled at Emmett, a snarl building in my throat.

"Emmett," Esme scolded, her expression as dark as mine.

"No," Emmett continued, ignoring Esme's piercing stare. "I'm just saying that I hope Bella's clumsiness isn't gone for good because then she wouldn't be the world's klutziest vampire. I would also have to find something else to tease her about." His grin widened.

My glare melted into a reluctant grin while a low chuckle escaped Jasper's throat. He had been hoping that Bella's clumsiness would remain but for reasons differing from mine. I simply didn't want Bella to lose something as endearing and _human_ as her inability to walk without hurting herself; Jasper wanted her to make a mistake, to allow her instincts to overtake her so that he wouldn't feel as if he were merely weak in having to struggle with his thirst around humans for so long.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed, her tone urgent. "Bella hasn't even seen herself yet!"

"Alice..." I started to protest, but she had already left, retrieving the outrageously-sized mirror in Rosalie's room. So much for vampires not being able to see their own reflection.

She returned quickly, her arms wrapped awkwardly around the mirror and angling its reflective surface away from Bella so as to make the moment more dramatic.

"Bella," she said, her voice filled with excitement. "Are you ready?"

Bella's hesitant gaze met mine as she took a deep, unneeded breath. "Yes."

I squeezed her waist reassuringly as Alice moved the mirror to face Bella fully.

"Okay," Alice prompted, barely managing to keep from jumping with enthusiasm. "Go ahead."

Bella bit her lip nervously before turning toward the mirror and her new form, and I watched her features carefully, waiting for her reaction.

Her gaze immediately noticed her piercing red eyes, and despite her struggle to keep her face impassive, I saw the panic and horror form in her eyes. She blinked once, no doubt to see if the intensity of her own gaze lessened.

"The eyes," she said in a monotone voice. "How long will they be this...color?"

"A couple of months," I answered cautiously, not wanting to upset her. "The color will start to dilute as you drink animal blood. It will turn a dark amber at first, then gradually into a golden topaz."

Jasper, sensing her distress also, stepped forward, not taking his scrutinous gaze off her.

Bella glanced at Jasper and took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine," she said in a serious voice. "It's just...different."

_How did she do that that? _Jasper asked silently as he felt Bella's grief fade into a controlled calmness.

"I don't know," I answered out loud in a voice, perplexed and somewhat awed at Bella's abnormally calm behavior.

"You don't know what, Edward?" Bella asked, some of the stress creeping back in her voice.

"Jasper's just wondering how you did it," I said, my voice still amazed.

"Did what?" Her voice now shrill.

"Bella," Jasper answered, desperate to understand this extraordinary situation. "Your emotions were troubled after you saw your new eyes, and I was prepared to help you gain control over yourself. But when you saw how I reacted and the concern on Edward's face, you regained control over your emotions and calmed down by yourself."

Emmett eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Alice looked on, uninterested, planning a shopping date with Bella.

"Is that bad?" Bella asked in a small, worried voice.

"No," Jasper answered, a trace of uncertainty in his voice. "I've just never seen a young vampire have such control over her emotions before. It's...unusual."

I grimaced at Jasper's choice of words, knowing that they would affect Bella the most.

"Oh," she said, dejection clouding her voice. "How long will it last?"

"We don't know, love," I replied, my tone concerned. "But we'll find out. Don't worry."

I watched as her expression lightened a little, and she turned back to her reflection, a small crease in her brow.

Her piercing gaze travelled up and down her new form, examining and taking in every changed detail. My eyes followed hers along their journey across her body, and desire welled up inside of me, waiting to burst forth like the eruption of a volcano. I had to restrain myself from kissing her again.

"So, Bella," Alice said, excitement flooding her voice. "What do you think?"

Bella moved her gaze down her body once more before her gaze met mine. Her eyes were filled with wonder and desire that matched my own.

"I love it," she replied, her eyes still locked with mine, a conspiratorial smile hung on her face.

Alice grinned, satisfied, and left the room, the mirror in tow.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I asked, excitement and anxiety racing through me. "Your unusual self-control is making Jasper tense."

Bella quickly glanced at Jasper. "Yes," she answered simply, and took my hand.

"Good luck, Bella," Esme called warmly.

As I turned to leave the room, I caught a fleeting glance of Rosalie's expression, who had been standing silently in the corner throughout Bella's awakening. Her features were contorted in a mask of jealousy, reluctant wonder, and regret--the last of which made no sense. I could understand why she was envious of the amount of attention that Bella was receiving because of her recent transformation. However, I couldn't comprehend why and what she would feel regretful about where Bella was concerned, but I was too impatient to share my hunting techniques with Bella to wonder about it any longer.

As we stopped before the river that cut through the forest behind our house, Bella paused, unsure of how to get across.

"Do we, um, swim across?" she asked, eyeing the rushing water nervously.

"No," I whispered, kissing her nose lightly. "We jump across."

"Jump?" she squeaked, her eyes dazed.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "Watch me."

"Wait, Edward--" she said, but I took one step back, away from the river's edge.

"Watch me," I repeated, meeting her worried gaze.

And I bent my knees slightly, calculating the distance across the river. Then I pushed off the wet ground as cleanly as I could and flung myself through the air. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as the wind rushed past my ears soundlessly. Bella was no doubt watching my every movement, examining my every angle, from the other side of the riverbed, and I wanted to give her a flawless example to follow.

The thickening forest approached my penetrating gaze, and I once again bent my knees. I felt a small tremor travel up my calves as I absorbed the impact without trouble. My shoes had sunk in the mud a fraction of an inch, the only evidence of my jump.

Satisfied in my demonstration, I turned back toward Bella and met her attentive, determined gaze.

I nodded once in encouragement, and she took two steps back hesitantly.

She took a deep breath before running and launching herself over the racing water. Even though she had bent her knees at the exact angle I had, her legs had applied more force than necessary when she pushed off the ground, sending her head closer to the treetops than I would have liked. However, her hair created a makeshift parachute behind her, which slowed her velocity slightly and prevented her hair from entangling with the green canvas above.

Her knees bent once more as they hit the ground, absorbing the impact as gracefully and effortlessly as I had. She stood there, her muscles poised for sudden movement, before she turned toward me.

"How was that?" she asked, and I could hear the uncertainty and worry in her tone.

"Perfect," I said in a low voice, bending to brush my lips against her hair.

She searched my expression for any signs of mockery before smiling shyly up at me, obviously pleased with her performance.

"Now," I said, taking her hand in mine. "Follow me."

I turned and started to lead us through the forest, my legs not moving as fast as they'd like to. Bella kept pace with me easily, her newborn strength providing her with the force needed to power through the forest uncaringly.

The unmoving trees whipped past us, blurring together in the background and creating a lush, green backdrop. My mind distractedly catalogued the sounds of life around us, listening for the whisper of a worthy prey.

At last, we came to halt at the center of a small clearing surrounded by a wall of greenery. I sent my thoughts out, searching for the animal that my ears had first sensed.

Finding the coveted scent about twenty yards to the west of our current position, I turned toward Bella, eager to begin her learning.

"Now what?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"Close your eyes," I answered, bringing my fingers tenderly to her eyelids.

She obeyed, closing her eyes in an unintentionally seductive way.

I brushed my fingertips lightly across her eyelids, desire racing through my veins once again.

I slid my hands down to cup her cheeks, caressing them softly. "Now, relax. Listen. Let your body hear the forest."

The water from a nearby creek could be heard running quietly in the distance. The feet of the smaller rodents scampered across the forest floor, rustling the dry leaves that covered the ground. Multicolored birds called harshly to each other, warning their companions of the new predators below. The noises of the insects floating through the cold air reverberated throughout the trees, creating a cacophony that was overwhelming but somehow still peaceful and reassuring.

All of these things created the environment that was the surrounding forest, and all needed to be heard and identified before Bella would be able to locate and pinpoint the heartbeat of the predator that was lurking some yards away. She needed to be able to correctly identify and ignore the insignificant sounds and rustlings of the forest and recognize which animals were worth the hunt.

"Now, Bella," I whispered, not wanting to break her concentration. "Breathe. Taste the air around you."

I watched her inhale deeply, searching for the scent that I had perceived since we came upon this clearing. Her hair was being carried gently by the breeze from the northwest, which brought with it a fragrance that sent my predatory instincts into overdrive. Human blood.

I couldn't believe that I had been so careless. I had been so eager to teach Bella how to hunt that I had forgotten the simple rules of how to go about it properly. I had failed to check earlier--before she started to become aware of her surroundings--if there were any humans nearby whose safety would be compromised by a thirsty newborn vampire. I could pull myself back from the bloodlust the human scent created during a hunt with much difficulty, but Bella hadn't had time to develop the immense restraint it took to leave warm blood with all of your instincts warring against you.

I stared helplessly as Bella inhaled once more, this time deeper. Her eyes snapped open, proof that she too had recognized that tantalizing perfume.

As I watched her instincts activate--her pupils dilating, her muscles flexing underneath her skin, her legs bending slightly, ready to give chase--I tried to think of a way to distract her, to bring her out of the trance that the call of human blood puts our kind under, but nothing came to mind. Her mind was already lost, and her body was preparing to fight for something that would ease the burning in her throat. Unless--

I pulled her lips to mine hurriedly, hesitantly, afraid that she would resist and react violently.

At first she seemed anguished, fighting to overcome the urge to kill a human being, but then she hesitated, trying to persuade her body to give in to the one desire that she could completely fulfill. I tried to keep still as her mind warred for control over her body, over her actions, simply refusing to give in to her animalistic impulses.

In the end, I felt her lips press against mine harder. I responded, finally letting go of all my previous inhibitions and allowing myself to fully and truly kiss her for the first time in my existence.

It was an indescribable sensation, feeling her mouth press against mine in a passion that was unhindered by fear. In the past, our encounters were always marred by our differences, prohibiting us from fully enjoying each other, but now I was finally able to let go of the strict control I had been struggling to retain ever since that fateful day in biology class.

My hand moved to the nape of her neck as I desperately tried to close the open air between us. Her fingers, once fragile and delicate, now grasped at the small of my back with a strength that I couldn't resist even if I had wanted to. She caressed my skin, her touch gentle but still full of the passion she had only recently discovered possible.

As the scent of the human nearby began to evaporate into the moving air around us, Bella pressed herself closer against me, her body molding with mine. I moaned softly, acutely aware of the thin fabric separating us, and wanted nothing more than to lose myself in this moment. But as the wind shifted once more, Bella's scent combining with that of the worthy prey to fill my useless lungs, I remembered why we were here. Bella needed to learn how to hunt properly, without distractions.

I forced myself to pull away from the warmth her body emanated, fighting the instincts that were as animalistic and visceral as the need to hunt.

I opened my eyes, and Bella's disappointed gaze stared up at me. There was no trace of the hunger I had seen minutes ago; instead there was sheer desire, which didn't make any sense. How could she have such control over her thirst at such a young and inexperienced age?

"Edward," she whispered seductively, the desire evident in her voice.

Her seeming lack of thirst altogether only served to confuse me more. I stepped back, away from the pull of her body, my brows furrowing.

"Bella," I said, my voice serious. "Aren't you thirsty?"

I watched as she processed this, her expression irritated. And although the hunger was evident in her sharpened features--her eyes darkening with an insatiable thirst, the red surrounding her irises shining brightly--she still bit her lip hesitantly, unsure of what she wanted most at the moment.

I raised one eyebrow challengingly.

She let out a frustrated, resigned sigh and closed her eyes, breathing deeply once again.

The wind shifted once more, carrying the fresh scent of the mountain lion that was lurking in the underbrush of a nearby tree. Bella's eyes snapped open yet again, her eyes filled with the bloodlust that I had had to fight for so long. Her legs bent into a crouch, and she pushed herself off the ground toward the source of food.

I followed behind her as soundlessly as I could, not wanting to spark her territorial instincts. She flew through the forest with an ease that I had only seen in the most experienced hunters, careful not to make a sound.

As she approached the tree where the lion was crouching, its muscles tense and preparing for a fight, I found myself growing anxious. Bella had always been fragile in my eyes, and I had always had the urge to protect her from any and all harm that might befall her. However, here I was, standing aside as Bella chased a carnivore that posed a great danger before her transformation.

She stopped a few feet short of the predator's place, listening to her instincts for the exact moment to attack. Then, she launched herself through the air, her open mouth aiming for the lion's warm throat.

She wrestled for dominance around the forest floor, her teeth searching for purchase against the vein that would give the burning in her throat the fastest relief. I had to fight the urge to go and help her, my protectiveness of her still very much active even after her transformation.

As I watched, I tried to distract myself by observing her every move. The claws of the beast swung wildly, trying to injure her enough to free itself but merely succeeding in tearing her dress. Bella's full lips were parted around the animal's neck forcefully, her small hands wrapped around the its head, holding it steady as she continued to drink.

The more I watched the scene unfold around me, the more I found it strangely sensual. I was ambushed with a certain sense of yearning as I followed Bella's struggle that I was unprepared for. I hadn't expected to want her as badly as I did now, with a desire and fervor stronger than I had ever experienced in her presence. It consumed me so wholly that I was somewhat disappointed when the body of the lion went limp underneath her.

She raised her head away from the carcass of the animal, licking away the blood that had escaped down her lips. Her amused gaze met mine, and she stood and walked toward me.

"What?" she said as she reached me, self-consciousness clouding her features.

"It's nothing," I reassured her, my eyes appraising her ragged dress. "I just didn't realize how..._complicated_ watching you hunt would be."

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes puzzled.

"It was hard for me to stand aside while you wrestled a hundred-forty pound animal on the floor in front of me," I explained, resisting from telling her the other part of the truth. "A part of me still wanted to protect you."

"Silly," she said, smiling carelessly.

"I know," I replied, returning her smile. "But old habits die hard. You know, it's not every day I get to watch my wife best a mountain lion. However, I do like the improvements he made to your dress."

My grin widened as I allowed my gaze to travel over her form once again. Her expression turned sheepish, and I found myself waiting again for the soft blush that wouldn't come.

"Why am I still thirsty?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Because your still new," I answered her, my thoughts going back to Carlisle's answer to this same question I had asked him ninety years ago. "Your human blood still remains in your body, so it requires more than usual to satisfy the thirst. The extreme hunger will start to recede some when your eyes begin to fade."

The familiar crease appeared between her brows as she pondered this for a moment. "And I don't suppose there are any more carnivores around, are there?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head, a rueful smile on my face. "But there are plenty of other wildlife: deer, rabbits,...mice."

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "Well, let's not keep those herbivores waiting."

With that, she turned and ran through the forest, letting her senses to guide her to her prey.

I allowed my senses range out also, hoping to find a decent feed. I hadn't fed properly since before Bella's accident, and the signs were beginning to take a toll on my body. Already there were dark bruise-like shadows underneath my eyes, which were meant to serve as a warning to other predators, forewarning them that I was a hungry and dangerous predator and not to be trifled with. A painful fire had engulfed my throat and burned with every forced breath, creating a need that was overpowering and overbearing, making it hard to not be aware of all of the warm blood rushing in even the smallest animal's veins.

My legs carried me effortlessly to where a few deer were grazing, and I pounced on the largest, my hands enclosing it around its neck. I could feel Bella's eyes on me as I brought my jaws down onto its throat, and I took care to make the drain appear as clean and effortless as possible, hoping to impress her. This was the first time she had seen me hunt, and I didn't want to disappoint her.

I made a point of feeding on two other deer--both as neat as the first--before looking up and meeting wandering Bella's gaze. Her eyes were filled with an odd mixture of pride, wonder, and a hint of envy. The last confused me, leaving me to wonder why on earth would Bella be jealous of me.

"What?" I asked, hoping to find the answer in her bottomless eyes.

She shook her head, as if trying to clear it, and smiled up at me. "Nothing," she said simply, returning my answer from a moment ago.

She didn't seem obligated to say anything more, so I asked, "Are you finished?"

At this she laughed, the angelic sound reverberating through the forest and combing with the soundtrack the wildlife created. "I don't think I could drink any more if I tried."

"We'll see about that," I said, returning her smile, her happiness seeping through me to my very core. "Come." I offered her my hand.

She took it, and I pulled her to me once more, kissing her full on the mouth. She seemed surprised but pleased as she returned my kiss ardently.

I pulled away, and a mischievous smile broke across her face.

"I'll race you," was all she said before turning and disappearing to the forest and sprinting into the thick greenery.

I started to take a step after Bella when I heard something that rooted me to the ground. A voice I didn't think possible to hear in my head.

_Come catch me if you can_.

The thought passed through my mind so quickly that I hardly had time to react. There was no doubt in my mind to whom that voice belonged because I had spent seven whole months in fear that I would forget it--the way it rose and fell, the warmth that encased it as no other voice that had crossed through my mind had. But the mere possibility of me hearing that thought in my head was incomprehensible. Impossible. Even though I had wanted to hear it since the very day I saw its owner.

I forced my legs to move, speeding through the forest at a pace that normally calmed me. Now however, as the trees passed me in a green, hazy blur, my anxiety and uneasiness grew.

_How was this possible? _I asked myself, my mind still reeling from this mystery Bella had just left me with.

I inhaled, my nose able to discern Bella's freesia scent from the smells of the other wildlife in the forest.

I pushed my legs faster as I neared the house, my ears now listening for the familiar sound of the rushing water of the river. I could see Bella up ahead as I began to close the distance between us. She was making this harder than usual, purposely using her newfound strength to outrun me. She glanced back quickly at me, and seeing that I was gaining ground, she pushed her legs even harder, now leaping through the forest. I responded by moving my legs as fast as they would go, satisfied that I was still gaining on her.

She reached the river before I could stop her, the ragged fabric of her dress slipping uselessly through my fingers. She bounded gracefully over the rushing water, landing with ease on the other side of the riverbed.

My feet touched the earth a fraction of a second after hers, and she smiled triumphantly up at me.

I took one step toward her and covered her mouth with mine with a crushing force. Her surprise filled the air around us, reminding me of the shock I had just experienced and the reason behind it.

I moved my mouth a few inches from hers and stared into her eyes, searching for the truth.

"Bella," I said, my voice sounding strangled. "I _heard _you."

Confusion flashed across her features for a moment before understanding clouded her face. Her eyes widened and danced across my face, searching for an explanation also.

"What did you do?" I asked, my tone filled with wonder and awe.

She didn't answer, and I hadn't expected her to as she looked as puzzled and awed as I felt. I kept her face secured between my hands, willing the answer to appear.

We stood there for an immeasurable moment before my mind was interrupted by Alice's irritated voice.

_Finally, Edward_, she said, her tone annoyed. _I want to celebrate her birthday too, you know._

Alice, always more concerned about throwing a proper celebration than the breakthrough that Bella and I had just discovered.

"Bella!" Alice called, her frame silhouetted by the warm light coming from the open door.

We both looked up at her, our momentary trance broken by Alice's ringing voice. I let my hands slide down from Bella's face and wrap around her waist securely, preparing for the resistance that would surely come with Alice's next proclamation.

"Bella!" Alice called again, moving across the yard to stand in front of Bella, her hands behind her back. "Happy nineteenth birthday!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh gosh, there's so much I want to say. First off, sorry for the cliffy. After how long you guys have waited, you don't deserve one, but I need this chapter to end here. Again sorry.**

**Secondly, a big thanks goes out to everyone and anyone who has given my story a review, whether it was good or bad or just saying hi. I've finally made it over the 100 mark and it's all thanks to you guys. It feels so great to have my story appreciated and just enjoyed by so many people and your support for this story is always greatly appreciated.**

**Third, I just want to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. As many of you know, I lost the original copy of this chapter when my computer crashed, and for a while, I just wasn't in my story-writing groove. I was really upset and disappointed that all of my hard work was gone, and I knew that I needed to take a break before starting again. However, I believe that ****_this_ version came out better than the first, and I'm immensely pleased with it. During my "vacation period," I busied my mind by reading furiously and studying the writing habits of other authors. I promised I would finish this chapter, and eventually this story, and that promise remains true. **

**I want you guys to know that I already have other stories buzzing around in my head--one in particular that I'm really excited about--that I hope to post after I finish this one. I want to thank each and every once of you who sent me suggestions on how to retrieve my lost document and who sent me words of comfort and support. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**I especially want to thank JK5959 for her endless patience and support. She helped me through this rough spot, and I thank her so much. I recommend her various stories, which are all genius and wonderful in their own unique way.**

**Now last but now least, the song for this chapter is "I Wanna" by The All-American Rejects. It's a beautiful and catchy song that I think portrays the more...animalistic instincts that both Bella and Edward experience in this chapter. Give it a listen.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. I promise it won't be as long as it took to get this chapter up. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

**-Angie**


	17. Forward

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I think that one was one of the hardest I found to post because it was the first chapter that I really put myself into, and two of my favorite lines are in that chapter (any guesses?). Also I felt as if my writing style evolved somewhat over my disappearance, so that chapter was my comeback tour. Thank you for receiving it so beautifully.**

**Disclaimer: My story idea, but unfortunately not my characters.**

**Chapter 16: Forward**

_"Bella!" Alice called, her frame silhouetted by the warm light coming from the open door._

_We both looked up at her, our momentary trance broken by Alice's ringing voice. I let my hands slide down from Bella's face and wrap around her waist securely, preparing for the resistance that would surely come with Alice's next proclamation._

_"Bella!" Alice called again, moving across the yard to stand in front of Bella, her hands behind her back. "Happy nineteenth birthday!"_

"What?" Bella exclaimed, her voice rising.

Her body stiffened under my arm, and I shot Alice a warning glance, fearing that Bella's newfound distress would distract her from the enormity of what had just occurred before Alice's untimely appearance.

Alice's gaze met mine straight on, and my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by one of her visions.

_Bella was standing next to me, her gaze focused on something in her hand. Her hair was artfully pinned back, her beautiful form accentuated by a midnight blue dress. The skirt was cinched at the waist and gathered in the back with a simple bow, where a slight absence of fabric revealed the small of her back. _

_She was stunning, and yet I found that I had my hands arranged behind my back instead of around her waist where they rightfully belonged. Shouldn't I be taking advantage of the missing piece of cloth?_

"_Thank you, Edward," Bella said, a smile in her voice, her gaze lifting to meet mine. "It's unnecessary, but I love it."_

"_You'll thank me later on," I replied, my voice a bit strained. "Trust me."_

My mind returned to the present, but my thoughts remained in the vision Alice had showed me. Why did she have to show me Bella in _that_ dress? Didn't she have any idea what effect that would have on me?

Of course she did. Alice's need to know everything was nearly as insatiable and hazardous as mine.

"Today is your nineteenth birthday, Bella!" Alice continued, blissfully unaware of Bella's growing distress. "We need to celebrate. Come on!"

"Alice," I said, my voice tight with annoyance. After what had just transpired between Bella and I, this proposition seemed so trivial, so insignificant, that I couldn't comprehend why Alice would even propose it. She knew how much Bella despised being the center of attention, and I knew that she had seen what had just occurred and was interrupting us purposely for her own selfish and social needs. "Not now," I nearly growled.

"Edward," she replied, giving me a brilliant smile. "Now is the perfect time."

My thoughts were invaded with another vision, this one more alarming than the last.

_Bella and I were standing in a room I recognized from Esme's thoughts, so it must have been the cabin that she and Alice had constructed for us. The walls were painted a calming, cerulean blue while the furniture conveyed a more modern yet simplistic feel. It corresponded with Bella's personality perfectly._

_She stood facing me, her body still, her features filled with anticipation. Her hands were near my face, her fingers placed gently against the crown of my head. _

"_So," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What do you see?"_

_I watched myself as I gasped, the air passing through my lungs quickly. My eyes widened, moving rapidly, and I found myself anxiously wondering what she was showing me that had caused me to react this way. Various emotions passed over my features, the intensity of each one surpassing the last._

_Bella's face was still with concentration before finally relaxing into a serene expression. My hesitant gaze met hers after a moment, the desire in my eyes clouded by deep remorse._

"Um, Alice," Bella interjected stubbornly, unconsciously breaking the trance between Alice and I. "I'm already a vampire, so technically I'm still eighteen." Her gaze momentarily met mine. "And will be forever."

A small smile formed on my lips, breaking my hard expression. Of course Bella would be caught up on the specifications that Alice's proclamation implied. My mind, however, was hindered by my reaction to whatever Bella had shown me, the deep pain and regret there. There was only one thing, one memory, that could cause me to react that way, and this realization merely served to make me even more anxious as to what it was exactly that Bella would show me.

My curiosity over what would be revealed later on won out over my reluctance at allowing Alice to go through with her plans. Alice obviously had something prearranged for she knew what had already transpired and what would occur. I was sure that if I would simply allow Alice to go through with the celebration she had prepared for Bella, we would get an opportunity figure out this mind-reading phenomenon later on as in Alice's vision. And so, unable to keep my curiosity and anxiety at bay, I said something I thought I never would.

"Bella, love," I said, unable to meet Alice's eyes because of the satisfaction I knew I would see. "I think you should just let Alice have her fun. After everything that you've been through lately because of me, I think a celebration is in order."

"Edward," Bella said harshly, her eyes narrowing. She stared up at me incredulously, unable—like myself—to believe what had just come out of my mouth.

"No, Bella," Alice interjected, and for once I was thankful. I don't think I could stand firm if Bella were to reprimand me for my sudden change of sides. "Edward is right. Esme, Emmett and the others are already excited and would be absolutely devastated if we didn't have an opportunity to celebrate your birthday and recent transformation. Besides, we won't have another chance to celebrate anything for a while."

My mood momentarily blackened at the thought of what was to come. The Volturi had vowed to return in order to verify if we had kept our promise and had, in fact, turned Bella. Aro also had an ulterior motive for returning, as would be expected. He wanted to see for himself if Bella had an ability "worth fighting for," which would turn out to be true if he ever found out about what Bella could do. Although, at the moment I wasn't entirely sure what it was that she could do either.

"Fine," she conceded heavily, her expression martyred.

I gave her a reassuring smile, anxious to get this part of the night over with.

"But," Alice said purposely, "before we do anything else, we have to get you out of that dress, Bella. It's completely ruined."

There was a dejected note in her voice as a part of her mourned the destruction of any piece of clothing that she didn't consider a disgrace on the fashion industry.

I smiled down at her in adoration before turning toward Bella. I looked down at her ravaged form once again, realizing for the first time just how damaged the piece of fabric was. Perhaps Alice was right in grieving the once beautiful dress. However, I suddenly remembered the stunning blue material Alice would dress Bella in and quickly recovered from my momentary grief.

"We'll go through the back, Bella, so you can make your grand entrance!" Alice exclaimed, pushing Bella through the back door.

Bella glanced back at me exasperated, and I gave her one last wave before she disappeared up the stairs. Before following her, Alice met my gaze once more, and a vision of the blue dress appeared in my head. She cocked her head questioningly, her eyebrow raised.

I nodded my approval at once, and she smiled happily before dancing up the stairs after Bella.

I walked through the doorway, inhaling as Bella's lingering scent of freesias and strawberries washed over me.

I passed by my piano, the keys momentarily calling to me. I brushed my hands over the notes softly, remembering all the time it took me to repair it after Bella's transformation vote. As I looked back over it now, I regretted acting so foolishly, so immaturely. The piano was the one thing in the house that was truly mine and allowed me to express the whirlwind of emotions raging around inside of me on any given day, whether they belong to me or simply radiate from the thoughts of those around me. It amazed me how Jasper dealt with all of the conflicting emotions he encountered on a daily basis so effortlessly without a visible means to express them. The piano was the outlet that had gotten me through Bella and I's turbulent relationship, and I was highly grateful for its presence.

I walked into the living room where Carlisle and the others were gathered, evidently to celebrate Bella's nineteenth birthday.

"What took you guys so long, Edward?" Emmett asked mischievously, his smirk predominant on his face. "Jasper and I were beginning to become worried you had been attacked by vampire-slaying humans, but Alice eased our worries." His smirk deepened while Jasper tried to cover a laugh unsuccessfully.

I started to contemplate the ways in which I could hurt Alice without Jasper knowing. Admittedly, the list was short.

"Emmett, you know how it is," I said, meeting his amused gaze. "Newborns act on their impulses; it's hard to control them. But you haven't had much trouble with that lately, seeing as Rosalie has been helping Esme with the cottage these past few nights, have you?"

This time Jasper couldn't hold back the guffaw that escaped from his mouth. Esme smiled into her hand, trying not to feed Emmett's obvious anger and chagrin while Rosalie openly chuckled, challenging Emmett to deny what I had said.

"I'll go get Bella's present," was all he said before he left the room, clearly beaten.

I allowed myself to smile at my victory, glad that Emmett would lay off the sex jokes for at least a couple days.

"Edward," Carlisle said, his voice grave. "We need to talk."

I could hear the seriousness in his voice as the others could, so I nodded and followed him to a sofa. Neither one of us sat down, the sudden energy in the room making it impossible to relax.

_Edward, _Carlisle said silently, his eyes solemn, _while you and Bella were away hunting, Alice had another vision concerning the Volturi. It turns out that we can expect them sooner than we had thought._

I snarled, my anger towards Aro and his mindless followers finally boiling over. He has continued to threaten and put Bella's life in danger, and now he was endangering our happiness and future together. Why couldn't we simply be happy together without the rest of the world getting in our way?

"Did she get a time estimate?" I asked, my frustration seeping into my voice.

"No," he answered aloud for the rest of the family. "She doesn't know exactly when, but she knows it will be soon." He paused.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Esme asked, sensing his distress and moving to stand by his side.

He sighed heavily before continuing, his somber eyes meeting mine. "Edward, I fear that Aro will come for more than just the simple task of confirming Bella's transformation. I believe he comes with the purpose of trying to separate our family, especially you and Bella. I've known Aro for a long time, and seeing the deep connection that you and Bella so obviously have would make him wonder what it is that gives you two the ability to be so intimate, particularly while Bella was still a human. His ultimate goal is to have a collection of followers that are as devoted to him as you and Bella are to each other, and seeing that will only fuel his already immense greed. And as you know already, Aro has been trying to get you and Alice to join his guard for some time because he believes that your abilities will prove valuable to have, and I fear that he will soon want Bella, too."

"But he also knows that neither Alice nor I will ever join his guard, Carlisle," I said, refusing to acknowledge Aro's interest in Bella.

"Yes, Edward, but he also knows that you would do anything if Bella were ever in danger and vice versa. You have seen his hunger for all things rare, and unfortunately your relationship and abilities will make you even more desirable in his eyes." He paused to look around the room, meeting our anxious gazes one at a time. "We all need to remember this when they arrive, for I believe it will prove to be detrimental to our survival as a family."

My mind once again was haunted by the fact that no matter how hard I tried, I could never truly protect Bella from all that continued to threaten her. Time after time, I attempted to keep her out of the way from the worldly forces that seemed determined to separate us for the rest of my lonesome existence. However, no matter how much I fought, no matter how many times I thought I rescued her, she somehow stepped back into temptations' path, giving merit to her label as a danger magnet.

Esme wrapped her arm around Carlisle's, her worry permeating the room. Even Emmett's usually carefree attitude seemed lost in the sudden unease. I saw that Jasper's thoughts were already contemplating ways to keep Alice from the impending danger, even though Alice would never tolerate being treated as a damsel in distress.

_Edward, _Alice's voice suddenly spoke in my head, _we're coming down._

Alice, obviously having heard our entire conversation, was using this as a way of stopping the previous conversation so as not to frighten Bella, for which I was thankful. Alice evidently knew what she was doing.

"Okay, everyone," Alice called down from the top of the stairs. "I now present Bella, who survived her recent transformation and nineteenth birthday!"

She stepped aside, and Bella appeared at the top of the staircase in a vision that reminded me of our unforgettable wedding day.

Bella started her journey down the stairs, while I was stunned at how beautiful she was; Alice's vision did her no justice. The midnight blue dress hugged her form flawlessly, the material contrasting beautifully against her ivory skin. Her hair, which was previously marred by the leaves and dirt of the forest floor, now hung loosely down her back, curving slightly where the cloth gathered in a bow.

However, as Bella continued her descent, I found my eyes drawn to the place where the silky material didn't cover her body near the small of her back, despite the impeccable beauty and elegance of the dress. As in the forest, I had the sudden urge to run my hands along her skin, drinking in her scent and utter magnificence.

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking for she gave me a satisfied smile, which I could only attempt to return.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Esme said, her warmth returning to her voice. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said, the embarrassment clear in her voice despite the lack of physical signs. "It was Alice's idea."

"Of course it was," Alice said nonchalantly. "But Edward helped pick it out." She gave me an imperceptible wink.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat, and I leaned down to press my lips against Bella's forehead, afraid that any more intimate contact would lead to me acting inappropriately in front of my family.

"You look amazing," I whispered, purposely brushing my lips against her ear.

She shivered slightly as I had hoped she would and stood more confidently in the dress that would be my undoing.

Emmett, ever unaware of the things going on around him, gathered Bella in one of his enormous embraces, completely unconcerned with harming her.

"Happy birthday, Bella," he exclaimed, using all of his strength.

Bella, refusing to be intimidated, squeezed Emmett back, using the strength that came with her recent transformation and forcing Emmett to loosen his iron grip.

"Ouch," he said, stepping back, his ego hurt by the fact that someone as small as Bella would have the power to harm him.

"Thanks, Emmett," Bella said happily, smiling up at him.

Emmett looked over Bella, estimating how long it would take for the newborn strength to wear off so that he could redeem himself, before he grinned in return, refusing to show just how much his loss had affected him. I admired his persistence in his goal of remaining the strongest member of our family and therefore decided not to harass him about his defeat.

"It's time for presents!" Alice declared, desperate to return the attention to Bella's birthday and away from a show of strength from Emmett she could see coming.

"Alice," Bella interrupted, her mere voice sending chills down my spine. This was going to be a long night. "It's okay, Alice, I don't need anything."

"Nonsense," Alice replied in a decisive tone. "Now, Emmett, would you like to go first?"

"Of course!" Emmett answered, his normal enthusiasm returning to his voice. "This is from Jasper, Carlisle, and me."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box with a red string tied around it. The wrapping was messily done and clearly the work of Emmett's clumsy hands; however, Emmett's thoughts radiated pride of his work and the time it took to come out "this great".

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle had been careful of their thoughts around me lately, giving me no hints as to what they had gotten her, so I found myself just as anxious to see what was hidden in the small box.

Bella finally got through the wrapping, and my mind went back to last year when everything had gone so wrong. The damage a simple papercut could do in the presence of a vampire was unimaginable. A year ago, I never would have guessed that I would be where I was now, with Bella rightfully at my side and a visit from the Volturi looming in the future.

She peered into the now open box and pulled out what looked like miniature headphones attached to a string. She looked up questioningly at me, but I merely shrugged. I had no idea why they would give her headphones without something to plug them into.

"Emmett, why did you give me tiny headphones?" she asked, turning to face Emmett, who was having trouble suppressing the grin that was predominant on his face.

Carlisle chuckled while Jasper and Rosalie were openly smiling at my and Bella's confusion.

"They're not earphones, Bella," Emmett chided, clearly enjoying his chance to make a fool of Bella after she embarrassed him. "They're nose plugs. You know, for those pesky human smells you just can't ignore."

His grin widened while the rest of the family laughed at the hidden implication.

I fought the urge to join in the laughter and turned toward Bella to see how she had taken Emmett's joke. She was still staring down at the string and plastic, not showing any appreciation for Emmett and Jasper using her for the butt of a joke.

"Bella," I said, all of the humor gone in my voice. I was worried that she would take it the wrong way, seeing how unpredictable newborns' natures were. "Bella?"

She looked up, meeting my eyes, and giggled. I saw the humor in her features and felt myself relax and chuckled along with her. We shared this small piece of happiness together, enjoying it while we could.

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it softly, lingering slightly longer than I had anticipated.

"Would you like to see my present now?" I murmured once the laughter had died down.

"Edward," she sighed, her piercing eyes meeting mine. "You know I didn't want anything, especially from you."

"Yes, I did know," I responded, pulling out my own small box from my back pocket. "But I wanted to get you something, seeing that you are now my wife. A man should indulge his wife in every way possible, whenever possible."

I met her hesitant gaze with an expression I knew she wouldn't be able to resist and offered her the satin box. Inside was the key to a German sports car I had ordered shortly after our wedding, knowing that the day would soon come when her transformation would be complete. I knew that she would see it as unnecessary but would eventually warm up to it as vampires generally enjoy the speed only foreign cars can provide.

Her eyes softened as she sighed exasperatedly, and she reached out and took the box, her fingers brushing against mine momentarily.

Everyone watched respectfully as she tenderly lifted the lid, even though we all knew what was nestled inside the wrapping. Seeing as we have been vampires for some time, we all knew the urge each got to drive at speeds humans would perceive as fast and therefore understood the reason behind my gift.

However, as Bella examined the elegant inscription of _EB_ on the small piece of metal, I found that my mind wasn't focused on the 254 mph top speed of the sports car, but on her curves which were accentuated beautifully in that piece of cloth. The satin material, which clung to her form in all the right places, appeared soft but no doubt paled in comparison to the smoothness of Bella's creamy skin, which I had thoroughly explored during the nights we spent on our honeymoon. Although, now that she had transformed, her skin would be even more sensitive to the touch. I would have to find out for certain once we were alone…

"Edward," Bella said, running her fingers across the inscription and breaking my reverie. "I'm guessing that this is a key to a very expensive and nonessential sports car."

"Expensive, yes, but never unnecessary," was all I was able to answer.

I clamped my hands firmly behind my back, finally understanding Alice's earlier vision. I was somewhat startled as to how much Bella's body called to me, and I was sure that if I were to come into contact with any part of her body, I would no longer have a reason to keep me from ravishing her right here, right now. For once, it was simply my desire for her and not her blood that compelled me, and it was starting to seem as if this were the more dangerous of the two.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said, a smile in her voice, her eyes raising to meet mine. "It is unnecessary, but I love it."

How she was going to be the death of me. Had she no idea what effect her smile had on me? Had she no clue as to what her alluring form in that revealing dress did to my control?

"You'll thank me later on," I replied, my voice coming out strained. "Trust me."

"Okay," Alice said, saving me once again from Bella's penetrating gaze. "Now it's time for the best gift. Bella, Edward, follow me."

Bella turned toward Esme and Carlisle, her expression confused.

"Wait," she said, her puzzled tone increasing as her eyes saw Emmett's amused expression. "You guys aren't coming, too?"

"No, Bella dear," Esme answered, promptly cutting off the smart remark that Emmett was about to say aloud. "We'll come by tomorrow, after you're settled in."

"Settled in?" Bella asked, clearly more confused than before.

"Yeah," Emmett interjected, his grin apparent on his face once more, "after you and Edward are done…exploring."

A guffaw escaped from his throat, and I shot him a glare. Jasper desperately tried, along with Rosalie, to suppress the chuckle that were weaning their way through their throats for fear of what Esme would say about their "honeymoon" behavior.

Bella, however, was now more confused than ever as she looked up at me. I merely shook my head, hoping that she wouldn't question it any further.

"Okay, enough chitchat," Alice declared, effectively ending any further discussion and once again saving me from an explanation. "It's time to go. Bella, Edward, follow me."

And with that, she turned and disappeared through the back door and into the forest. She led us along a path that only she could see while Bella and I followed her blindly. She could have been leading us to our deaths for all that we knew, but I figured I would know if she had anything further embarrassing up her sleeve so I continued to follow her through the dense of the forest.

_Edward,_ Alice said silently as she continued to speed through the greenery. _Just remember to be patient. Trust Bella; she knows what she's doing._

My legs faltered for a fraction of a second, my thoughts completely disconcerted by Alice's warning and the meaning behind it. Her message also didn't make any sense; what did she mean by 'be patient'? When did being around Bella ever make me anything other than anxious?

_You'll see, _she answered me, sending me a smirk as she sprinted deftly through the forest.

I sighed heavily and glared at her moving figure, annoyed that she was keeping something from me. I despised when she used my own gift against me, tempting me with half truths and almost visions.

I felt warmth encompass my hand and looked down, my eyes finding Bella's small hand wrapped tightly around mine. Worry and anxiety radiated from Bella's petite frame like an aura, marring her innate and natural beauty.

I squeezed her hand gently, hoping to ease her fears. She peered up at me as she jumped gracefully over a rotted log, her features calming some as her gaze met mine.

I could hear Alice's footsteps slowing, so I guessed that we were approaching the cabin. Bella and I slowed our legs appropriately also, and I felt her mood shift once again, the only sign of her recent transformation. She was excited now, interested to see where Alice was leading us.

As we made a final turn around the ancient trunk of a pine, I saw Alice standing proudly, and somewhat self-consciously, in front of the beautiful wood door that was the foundation of our new home.

At first glance, the wood of the door seemed old and rotting, as if it didn't belong there. But upon closer examination, you could see that the wood was made to appear that way because in reality it was the perfect choice for the forefront of the cabin.

The quaint cabin was painted in a soft shade of jade, which seemed to blend into the forest and stand out at the same time. You could clearly see that it was simple and inconspicuous, but still comfortable, a home.

The branches of the surrounding forest brushed the rooftop gently, appearing to embrace the new presence of the cabin in their domain as if it were a part of the forest. The clamor of the wildlife around us provided the soundtrack to our lives as Bella and I appraised our new home.

It was perfect.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Bella," Alice said in a low voice, as if not to disturb the serene peace. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, Alice," Bella whispered softly, her voice wavering slightly. "It's beautiful."

I turned my gaze toward her, needing to know what she was thinking. Her eyes were glazed slightly, her expression full of wonder. I could see that she was lost in her thoughts of the future, seeing in this simple yet elegant piece of architecture what I did: a chance to start over, a chance to begin our new lives together.

She turned her gaze toward me, our eyes locking. In that short moment, we shared this hope of the future together, knowing that what transpired from here on would change our lives forever, for better or for worse.

"Do you really like it?" Alice asked, her usual excitement in her voice.

"Of course, Alice. It's perfect," Bella answered, reading my mind for once.

"Yes, Alice, you certainly outdid yourself this time," I agreed, giving her a grateful smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys like it!" Alice replied, clapping her hands, her voice returning to its normal volume. "I just knew you would like it!"

Bella and I laughed, enjoying Alice's attempt at a joke.

A smile on her face, Alice reached into her coat jacket and pulled out a small, brass key with a ribbon tied to the top. She took Bella's hand delicately and placed the key into her palm.

"Open it," Alice said, pushing Bella towards the door. She was shielding her thoughts from me, trying to prevent me from "peeking" at the house before Bella opened the door.

Bella took the key and tentatively put it in the lock, turning it slowly. She placed her hand on the knob and opened the door.

Warm air from the fireplace greeted us as we stepped deftly inside and looked around the cabin, trying to take in the house that was now ours.

Various pieces of furniture were spread out around the living room in a manner than seemed to project comfort and safety. Each piece was different from the next, none of them matching, yet they all seemed to belong together as if they had been specifically designed to sit here in this room. The walls of the numerous rooms were each painted a different color that, as a whole, added to the overall calming and peaceful feel of the house.

As we stood in its doorway, a sense of belonging and righteousness washed over me. This felt right, standing here with Bella in our new home. It was where I would belong for all of eternity.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alice asked in a soft voice.

Lost for words, Bella simply nodded, her gaze still admiring the beauty of the cabin.

"Well, I'll let you two explore on your own," Alice said after a moment, breaking the serene silence. "I hope you guys enjoy it."

I heard the hidden innuendo in her voice and met her gaze, waiting for the advice I hoped she would give me for the next few hours.

_Edward_,_ n__ow is the time, _her voice sounded in my head clearly_.__ R__emember to trust her. She knows what she's doing._

Could she have said anything more cryptic?

I still had no idea as to what she was referring to, and I'm sure that it showed in my expression. I stared back at her, my features exasperated, in hopes that she would elaborate more on what she said.

But of course, Alice would say no more, merely meeting my frustrated gaze with an impish grin before disappearing back into the dark green forest.

I couldn't believe the sudden spike my breathing experienced with Alice's disappearance. What was wrong with me? Hadn't I been anxiously awaiting for the time when Bella and I could finally be alone together? And now when I was finally given the opportunity, my body was reacting in ways that I hadn't felt since our wedding night.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself, before I turned and followed Bella down the dimly lit hallway.

I found her admiring the colors of a room that appeared to be another living room. This one was smaller than the first, though equally beautiful.

I watched as Bella ran her fingers over the wall molding, tracing the smooth lines. She walked the length of the room, each step careful and precise as if she didn't want to disturb the seemingly perfect air that surrounded us. This room was brighter than the first, its colors clashing beautifully with the darkness outside its windows.

As she reached the doorway, she continued down the hallway to the next room, refusing to meet my gaze. I contemplated calling after her, desperate to figure out what had happened earlier in the forest before Alice had interrupted us, but she had already walked into the next room. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold my tongue.

I stopped at the doorway of the new room, preferring to admire it--and Bella--from afar.

This one had an air of Alice around it, her strong and talkative personality almost tangible. The furniture held a more modern appeal and seemed to belong to a set. The bedding was a beautiful coral color that highlighted the softer shades of the other linens.

"Hm," Bella said, her voice somewhat defiant.

Not for the first time today, I wondered what she was thinking, which reminded me of her voice in my head earlier. The anxiety from that time returned forcefully and overtook my body once more.

I turned to Bella, desperate to see if she was suffering as I was.

She stood in the center of the room, admiring the soft fabric of the bedding. Her features were calm, her body portraying none of the apprehension that pervaded my thoughts. Her seemingly serene exterior only served to make me more distressed as she walked past me and into the final room.

This room was the biggest, a large bed with a soft teal comforter taking up a large amount of space in the middle of the room. This room was simple yet elegant, reflecting the feeling the entire cabin portrayed. To the right of the bed was a small dresser and mirror. Off to the left were two doors that I assumed was the closet.

However, I didn't get the chance to fully appreciate the natural charm of the room because of the energy coursing through me. My thoughts were suddenly consumed by the phenomenon that occurred earlier between Bella and I, and I finally couldn't suppress my anxiety any longer.

I turned hurriedly toward Bella, determined to say something.

"Bella--" I began to say, but she placed her hand over my mouth, keeping me from saying anything more.

"Shh," she answered in a low voice. She appeared to know exactly what I was going to say, even though I wasn't completely sure. "Don't say anything. Just watch."

"But--" I said through her fingers before she interrupted me again.

"No, Edward. Trust me," she said, her eyes and voice pleading.

My thoughts returned to Alice's cryptic advice earlier this evening. She did know what she was saying after all.

I sighed heavily in compliance, admitting defeat.

Bella smiled slightly in gratitude, her amusement clear.

She then raised her hands up to my face slowly, and I had a flash of Alice's vision once again. All of my uneasiness from before crashed into me once more as I remembered my reaction to what she was about to show me. Whatever it was, it was sure to be memorable, that much was certain.

At first, she merely showed me images of her childhood with Renee. Having to be the responsible and mature one, and not having many real friends because of that. Visiting Charlie over the summer, and then wondering why the visits suddenly stopped. Dealing with the fact that Phil was now a part of Renee's life, and deciding to live with the father she hadn't seen in years when Phil got a new career.

Abruptly, her thoughts changed course onto a darker path. There was fear when she was confronted by the monsters in Port Angeles. I growled in anger, remembering those vile humans and what I had wanted to do to them. She remembered James and Victoria and the pain and despair their game caused her. And later the weeks of dreaded apprehension of having Victoria on the loose with revenge coursing through her veins.

All through this, I could feel her thoughts and emotions as if they were my own. I could feel her fear and distress as though our minds were fused together, creating a bond that nothing would be able to break.

And then her memories turned darker than I had ever thought possible, causing my head to jerk back from her hands involuntarily, overwhelmed by the amount of sadness and agony her thoughts were projecting.

I blinked rapidly, momentarily pulling myself out of the stupor her memories had created. For the first time, I realized the mask of deep pain she wore, the only evidence of what we were both seeing.

I reached out my arm to try and comfort her, but she stopped me by touching my forehead again, forcing me to see what she was reliving.

She showed me standing across from her in the forest, my expression unusually blank and distant. I could hear myself spitting out lie after lie, how I didn't care for her, how I didn't want her. I thought that I was being so transparent, that she would see right through my pathetic attempt to protect her. She believed me--however--and accepted my lies as truth, going against everything I thought she would do. Now I could feel her disbelief, her absolute fear and panic as I uttered the words that I would regret for the rest of my existence. I had hoped that she would stop me, that she would not accept my attempt to push her away, so that I would have an excuse to stay with her forever. But her stubborn resistance never came, leaving me to see through the one plan I had hoped would fail.

Now I had the opportunity to see the bleak seven months through her eyes. The loneliness, sorrow, unending pain that one word had brought upon us both. I was disgusted by the amount of pain I had caused her. I had thought constantly about the pain I had put her through, but never had I imagined her agony to be this deep, this all-consuming. Once again I vowed never to cause her harm or suffering of any kind, now matter what it took. She would never have to go through anything of this magnitude by my hand as long as I walked this earth.

At last, her memories began to brighten, filled with a joy I have only experienced around her. She showed me the warmth she felt during our short lunch conversations. The happiness she experienced when I finally revealed myself to her completely in our meadow and later on in her room, finally admitting to her the whole truth about who I am. Her elation when I arrived at her window after my horrid absence. The pure joy she experienced when we finally exchanged vows and later when we gave ourselves to each other fully.

I had finally lived through everything she had since that fateful day in the lunchroom when our gazes met for the first time. For some reason, our time together has never been easy, but I wouldn't change one second of it, for it all has made me love Bella more than I ever thought possible with a love that is all-consuming and a happiness I have never before known.

I pulled my head back once again, this time less forcefully.

I met her gaze and saw the same joy and peace I felt racing through me. Her eyes held sorrow, but they also held joy and acceptance toward everything that has transpired between us. And I no longer cared how Bella had come to develop these amazing abilities of hers, just as long as I was here with her now.

I raised my hands to her cheeks and ran my fingers lightly over her delicate skin. I pulled her toward me, enveloping her into my embrace, desperate to feel her warmth surrounding me. Her body molded with mine perfectly, and we stood there in silence for a moment.

She had been through so much because of me, yet she still wanted to be with me. I remembered my vow from earlier and was now more determined that ever for Bella's birthday to be special.

Without uttering a word, I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her lips toward mine. She responded immediately to my touch, her hands finding themselves on my chest.

I allowed myself to fully appreciate and enjoy the way her hands wandering across my chest felt. Just as before, her fingertips traced along the contours of my chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake. My body responded fully to her touch, reacting in a way that only she could bring about in me.

I ran my fingers over her now bare skin, desperate to feel its silkiness. The skin of her shoulders glided underneath my fingertips effortlessly while Bella continued to explore the delicate skin of my back. She appeared the same, her figure unchanged save for her ruby eyes and glossy skin. However, hidden underneath her inconsequential frame was a strength that I had known long ago. Her skin was harder now, more like stone, but still fragile underneath my wandering fingertips.

My lips traced a path along her jaw, breathing in her nearly-overwhelming scent. I was pleased when I realized that I no longer harbored a desire to spill her blood. I could finally love her fully without fear of harming her. We could finally love each other without obstacles and excuses holding us back. The way it was always meant to be.

* * *

**First off, as always a super thanks goes out to Mysterious Jae and JK5959 for helping me get through this chapter. I highly recommend you check out their stories; they are wonderful authors. Also, thank you, my readers, for sticking with me so far. You are the absolute best.**

**Secondly, car enthusiasts any guesses as to what car Edward gifts to Bella? It is a _real_ car; I did not change any details of it, all of the features are factual (even the EB symbol). Take your best guess, and let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for pulling a Stephenie Meyer at the end of this chapter, but it felt right to end the chapter here. I know a lot of authors say the they are just the mediators between the characters and readers, that the characters really tell the story and they just document it. I believe this to be true, and my characters told me to get out of the bedroom this time so I did. Besides, it would have taken me longer to post this chapter if I would have written more :)**

**The first song for this chapter (yes, you get two!) is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I absolutely love the vocals in this song and the way it changes tempo in the third verse. The lyrics are beautifully written as well, so give it a listen. Song number two is "So Contagious" by Acceptance. Great vocals once again, mixed in with the perfect beat and lyrics. Two great songs so check them out.**

**As I'm sure many of you have noticed by now, we're getting to the end of my story with just about four chapters left (roughly). I know, I know, I'm just as upset as you guys are, but the time is coming when this story will have to come to its proper end. However, I just want to thank everyone again for reading it thus far. It has been exactly one year and five months since I first published the story, so I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. **

**Now I'm not going to give you excuses as to why it's taken me so long to post this chapter, but here's an explanation. I've been busy with college stuff, writing papers and keeping up with the fast-paced quarter system, so I haven't had much time to squeeze in my writing. I'm sorry but know that I still plan on finishing this story.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you want, and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-Angie**


	18. Détente

**Author's Note: I hope this make up for it. You guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; Stephenie's still the mastermind. **

**Chapter 17: Détente**

_My lips traced a path along her jaw, breathing in her nearly-overwhelming scent. I was pleased when I realized that I no longer harbored a desire to spill her blood. I could finally love her fully without fear of harming her. We could finally love each other without obstacles and excuses holding us back. The way it was always meant to be. _

I weaved my fingers slowly through the design I created from Bella's hair across her pillow. I listened to her even breathing, my other arm propped up on my elbow while I gazed down at her, waiting for her to answer my question.

This wasn't the first time we'd spoken throughout the night, but conversation between us had by no means been the main focus of last nights events.

"Hmm," she finally replied, her hands absently creating patterns down my arms. "I think a winter in Vancouver would be nice. I've never been out of the U.S. before. Then maybe we could visit the Denalis."

Her gaze hesitantly met mine as she finished her answer, watching for my reaction. I couldn't help but feel somewhat exasperated that she still felt rather threatened by Tanya's unrequited infatuation with me. Thinking that she and Bella were even remotely in the same league was ridiculous. Not that Tanya wasn't beautiful, for I could not deny that. It was just that her beauty didn't call to me the way she hoped. Bella was the only one I had ever known who wielded that kind of power over me, and I would just have to do everything in my power to reassure her of that fact.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I said, hating how her expression faltered. I hurried to continue before she doubted herself even more. "What if my family were to visit the Denalis while you and I paid a visit to a secluded cabin I bought for getting out of such activities. I think you would enjoy it." I smiled confidently down at her.

Her hand snaked her way into my hair in a way that I was quickly becoming fond of, and she pulled my lips forcefully against hers once again, doing wonders to the heat already circulating throughout my body. Her roughness contrasted greatly to her previous demeanor, although I appreciated this more confident side of her, as did the desire coursing through me whenever she was near.

I responded by twining my fingers through the strands of her hair I had just carefully arranged. My lips matched her ardor fully, and I once again rejoiced in the fact that I no longer had to hold my emotions back for her safety. My fingertips continued their thorough exploration of her skin, gliding over every inch of her.

Her toes dug into my calves, the pressure merely adding to my overall pleasure and the overwhelming sensations rushing through my body. Her hands reached my hips, causing me to move in a way that brought us both pleasure.

She filled me with infinite happiness and life, that was impossible to contain. I knew that she had changed my once-solemn disposition, the joy she gave me now radiating out around me. We wanted, needed, what only the other could provide, finding a comfort and bliss one could only hope for.

I let these feelings wash through me as we swallowed each others' joyful breaths, content to fill what the other was missing to become one whole being together.

What seemed like a lifetime and merely seconds later, I could hear a faint buzzing in the back of my head-the beginning of a "voice."

After Bella's revelations yesterday evening of everything I'd missed not being able to see into her mind since meeting her, she had continued to let me into her mind for brief periods, allowing me to see exactly what she wanted or needed without breaking our confined silence. After the first time I heard her "voice" in the forest, however, I memorized the sound of her mind melding with mine, could pick it out in an instant in a sea of thoughts. Therefore, I knew this incoming "voice" was not hers, but I could tell that it was _very _familiar. So I wasn't surprised much when Alice's urgent yet slightly annoyed voice rang through my head.

_Edward._

I could see and hear the tentativeness in her thoughts as she approached. Her thoughts were unusually guarded which made me take her visit a little more seriously as that typically meant she was trying to keep something from me.

_Edward, _Alice continued, increasing her speed slightly. _Edward, I'm coming! It's important; you need to let me in so I can explain. I'm sorry. I tried to wait as long as I could. It's about Bella's safety. _

Alice being Alice would obviously know the one thing that would have gotten me to open the door and let her in, disrupting my heavenly time with Bella: her safety. She would have known that mentioning Bella in possible jeopardy would have been the only thing that would get through to me, and I cursed Alice's uncanny gift, not for the first time.

_I'm still pretty far away, _Alice thought. _I promise that I won't look. But I need you to open the door, or I will knock the door down._

My eyes shifted faintly. Images of elfin Alice breaking down the door while Bella and I were less than decent were somewhat amusing, however unwanted.

_Edward, _Alice repeated, her mental voice stern.

I sighed inwardly, silently acquiescing.

All of this-Alice's one-sided conversation and my observations-occurred within a minuscule time span, something that would have been unnoticeable to Bella before her transformation. However, along with her newborn strength, Bella's perception heightened immensely, allowing her to better observe the slight unfocusing of my eyes and the brief pause of my body.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked, immediately sensing the change in me. She pulled back in order to examine my expression. "What happened?"

I briefly contemplated fabricating a story to keep whatever Alice had to say away from Bella, my mind already working. I knew, however, that Bella would never believe it and would demand to know the truth, resenting being kept in the dark. I also didn't know what Alice was coming to tell us-seeing as she was still guarding her thoughts, blocking me out with a strong mental wall-so I didn't know how serious Alice's predicament was.

I opted for telling Bella the truth, hoping that Alice was just wildly exaggerating in her definition of "immediately important."

I met her eyes, hoping my own gaze portrayed calmness.

"Alice is coming. She had a vision about…something, and she feels the need to tell us about it. Immediately."

Her eyes widened as I said this, taking Alice's warning more seriously than I had. "We should get up and change before she gets here. I wouldn't put it past Alice to just come in."

I ran my fingers down her side, watching as her breathing changed. "We could barricade the door and ignore her pleas to come in," I answered with a smile.

She returned my smile, her giggle echoing in the room. "I'd love to see how Alice would react to that."

She placed one last kiss on my nose before getting up and pulling her dress back on. I groaned, upset with Alice for ruining this perfect moment. Bella smiled knowingly and threw my pants onto the bed for me to put on.

Once I had dragged them on, Bella walked back towards me with my shirt over her arm. She turned her back toward me, revealing her bare back and untied bow and bringing back cherished memories of last night.

"Will you help me?" she asked, moving her hair to the side.

I ran my hands over her skin softly, tempted to undress her once more. I let my fingers trace every strand of fabric before tying a bow neatly behind her back, kissing her neck lightly.

She turned and pulled my shirt over my head, my skin warming wherever her fingers lingered.

Just as I was about to destroy the bow I had just created, Alice's footsteps rang through the forest floor, getting closer. Bella cocked her head slightly, hearing them as well. She gave me one last meaningful look before moving towards the front of the-_our_-house. I reluctantly followed her, running a hand through my hair.

_I'm here_, came Alice's voice before knocking on the door. "Bella, Edward! It's me, open up!"

I sighed. Only Alice would feel the need to introduce herself after she had already warned me she was coming. Sometimes I wondered if she could really see the future.

Bella opened the door, and Alice peered inside before stepping in, her brow raised. Her scent seemed a little off, smelling more musky than usual.

"I take it you guys enjoyed last night," she said, grinning happily. "I'm sorry I had to interrupt, but I had a vision. It's really important."

My mind immediately went to the Volturi and their impending visit. I knew Aro's patience at seeing Bella as a vampire would be wearing thin. His excitement and hope in adding Bella to his petty collection would be nearly unbearable, which meant his visit was approaching.

"Aro has made his decision," Alice said, meeting my gaze and confirming my thoughts. "We have one week before he comes down."

"How many are coming, Alice?" Bella asked, her fist clenched. I wrapped my fingers around her wrist as I waited for my sister's answer.

"He hasn't decided yet," she replied, forcing herself not to meet my eyes again. Only I could hear the deceit in her voice, for Aro had decided. I could see that he chosen to bring his immediate guard of course; those who followed him and his brothers wherever they went. But he was also bringing some of his second guard; those who had more experience in hand-to-hand combat.

I gritted my teeth.

Bella spoke before I could open my mouth again. "I'm not leaving, Edward," she said. "I'm staying here with you and the others. I'm not leaving you again. You don't have to protect me anymore; I can help."

My mouth opened in surprise, something that didn't happen often. I realized that I _had_ been about to ask Bella to leave in order to protect her, but I could not contest her logic. With her newborn strength and powers we were still exploring, she was a powerful asset and would help us when Aro came. Knowing this fact did not make it easier in picturing Bella there when Aro would come with his army.

I sighed heavily, reluctantly. "I know. It's nice to dream though."

She leaned over and brought her hand to my face, brushing her fingers against the half-smile on my lips.

"Alice, if Aro's not coming until next week, then why did you insist on coming now?" I asked, remembering what had been occurring before she interrupted Bella and I. "This could have waited."

"Um," Alice replied, hesitation sounding odd in her voice. "Well, something else came up this morning."

She glanced nervously at me, which only furthered my worry.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, my patience running thin.

"The _wolves_ came over this morning," she replied, still not meeting my gaze. "They want to talk to Bella, apologize for what happened."

I snarled furiously, my throat caressing the sound. So this was what the slight musky smell surrounding Alice was. Now I could see why she had held this from me. There was no way I was going to allow those mutts near Bella after what they'd already done.

"Edward," Bella's voice pleaded.

"No," was all I replied.

"_Edward_," Bella repeated, her voice reverberating throughout my mind forcing me to listen. "It's okay. I want to meet them."

"No," I repeated, my voice stern. "I will not have them put your life in danger again."

The scene in the forest replayed in my head, and I could see everything clearly. Her blood all over the greenery, her scent overpowering my senses. The fragile, broken look of her body. Her heartbeat faint in the background.

I shook my head, firm in my decision.

She opened her mind to me and showed me what she felt. The gratitude towards Jacob for being there when I wasn't. The regret she felt for abandoning him later. How she had been silently missing him ever since she had last seen him.

_I want to see him, Edward_, she said. _I have to see him. I owe him that much._

And I could see that she meant it. She would find a way to see him if I didn't allow her it now. She was terribly stubborn.

My mind returned to the night of Bella's prom. It was a surreal night, tainted only with Jacob's visit. I bristled at the thought of Jacob interrupting my time with Bella once again, especially now when things were finally settling into place.

Nevertheless, I sighed in consent for what felt like the twentieth time this morning and squeezed her hand once more.

"Fine," I whispered hoarsely, keeping my eyes trained on the floor while trying to push the dark images from my head. "But please be careful."

"Edward, look at me," Bella said, raising my chin to meet her gaze. "I will. I promise. Everything will be fine. I love you, Edward."

My lips fell in the familiar smile that appeared whenever she uttered those words, melting my once-frozen heart. "I love you."

She kissed my lips, giving me a promise of what was to come when we were alone once more.

Alice cleared her throat impatiently, not liking that she had been forgotten about.

"Can we please get going?" she asked, tapping her foot like an impatient toddler. "Carlisle wanted us back as soon as possible. I can't see past those _dogs,_ so I don't know what's happening."

Her expression fell into great dislike at having her sight taken away from her.

"Alright, Alice, let's go," I said, taking Bella's hand.

Bella took one last look around our cabin before sliding through the doorway after Alice.

We passed the trees that will always remind me of our first hunt together. My mind was racing with possibilities of what was coming, both in the near and distant future. I was grateful that we at least had one night of peace before everything changed again.

As we approached the house, the malodorous stench of the wolves became more noticeable and repulsive.

_Don't interfere_, rang Alice's voice as she gave me a reproachful look.

I sprinted past her toward the steps leading up to the back door, pretending not to have heard her. I could feel Bella's nervous energy as I slid the glass door open and stepped through, making sure that I was the first one the pack of dogs saw. Already their thoughts were banging around my head, adding to the noise filling the house as they talked with Carlisle.

_Their house is really huge. Damn bloodsuckers have all the luck._

…_coven was not supposed to grow anymore. We made a treaty; they were supposed to honor it. However, circumstances have changed thanks to a certain hot-tempered idiot…_

_Everything's so freaking neat. I guess when you live forever you've got nothing better to do. I wonder what they'd do if we messed up a few things… Ha!_

_Ugh, I wish Sam hadn't dragged us to this stupid thing. This is Jacob's problem, not mine._

_Great more stinking leeches to add to this disgusting smell. You'd think they'd shower every once in a while…_

I couldn't help but quirk a smile at the last remark as everyone's attention in the room fell on Bella and I. I noticed that one pack member was missing, but this was not the time to dwell on such things. I quickly focused my attention on Jacob to gauge his reaction at Bella's transformation, to make sure if I needed to intervene or not. I still remembered our last encounter outside of Bella's house and was not going to let his temper put her in danger once more.

I opened my mind to the thoughts of the wolves, listening to their reactions willingly for the first time.

_Her eyes… So red…_

_She looks just like one of them now. Cold and heartless._

A growl rumbled in my chest.

_Hmm, she's kinda…cute. Ugh, what am I saying? She's a leech for crying out loud!_

_Her hair's tangled, her skin's pale, and her bloodsucking boyfriend is still protecting her. Nothing's changed._

And then came the thoughts of the person both Bella and I were most anxious to hear. Jacob, unable to voice the chaotic thoughts swimming in his head, tried to decipher the mixed feelings he was experiencing in his own mind.

_It's her. It's really _her._ All this time I've wanted to see her, wondered what she would look like, and here she is right in front of me. And she's one of them, one of the damned. One of those who we hunt, who we kill. No. Are those my words or Sam's? No. _He ran his eyes over her frame, taking her in wholly. _She's different. Her eyes…they're the color of blood. Her blood. The blood that no longer runs through her veins, that no longer pumps her heart. Did I really ever love her? Could I ever really love someone who is as dead and cold as her? Her skin is hard as stone, and she can never die, never get hurt. She can never sleep. She doesn't need to eat. Is she even still alive? _

He took in a jagged breath, the realization that Bella was no longer human beginning to overwhelm him. Even with everything he had put Bella through, I was a little disheartened that he could give up on her so easily. As much as I hated to admit it, Bella needed him in her life. He had become a part of who she was.

"Jacob?" Bella's soft voice rang out across the room, breaking the silence and bringing Jacob to a stop. He refocused his eyes on her at the sound of her voice and studied her once more.

_Bella? Is that you? Are you still in there somewhere? She's not the same person she was, but neither am I. So is it possible that she who looks like Bella could still be her? Her hair fell the same way, her face appeared the same, except more hardened, less fragile. Her body seemed more graceful, but there was still somehow a clumsy edge to it. Her nose narrowed to the same point, and her eyes held the same concern and warmth and kindness that I had once loved. Could I love her again?_

She held her hand out to Jacob, an invitation, a question.

The air in the room seemed charged with indecision and anxiety as everyone waited to see Jacob's decision. Would he accept her as she was now or abandon her as she once did?

And then all at once his decision was made. He grasped Bella's hand firmly with his, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, Bella."

Bella's face matched his grin, her expression finally relaxing and letting go all of her uneasiness and tension. "Hi, Jacob."

I watched as pure happiness flooded Bella's expression, her features now radiant. She slid her hand from Jacob's and launched her arms around his body in a hug. I laughed as he grimaced at the strength behind her embrace.

I watched carefully as his arms snaked around her waist in return, thoroughly surprised. I expected him to take advantage of the situation and gloat in the fact that Bella had missed him, but instead he loosen her grip on him slightly.

He looked up-not even breathing in her shampoo-and met my gaze evenly, his eyes guarded. He was different somehow. I couldn't read what had changed in him since we last saw each other, but something was definitely off. I didn't know if it was simply because Bella was now a vampire and he truly didn't want her as more than a friend or if something else entirely had happened. However, I was determined to figure out what had transformed him into this new, respectful Jacob. Someone I was not used to interacting with.

I decided to test his newfound personality for myself.

"Hello, Jacob," I said, surprising nearly everyone in the room with my civil tone.

His eyes narrowed perceptibly, trying to determine if I were toying with him. "Hi," he responded simply, his tone hesitant although still civilized.

Something had undoubtedly changed with him. He was no longer the Jacob that threatened mine and Bella's relationship. He genuinely only seemed to want a friendship with Bella. Although I had wanted this from the beginning, the sudden shift in his agenda caught me off guard, especially with how violently he had acted in the forest the night I returned.

I nodded to myself, vowing that my investigation was not over.

"Jake, where have you been?" Bella asked in a low voice, breaking the silence. "I've been worried about you."

Jacob's eyes flicked back toward Bella's gaze. "I, uh, needed some time to myself." He glanced awkwardly around the room at all of the faces staring back at him, clearly uncomfortable at making this confession in public. He cleared his throat loudly. "Um, listen, can we talk somewhere else? In private?"

She smiled warmly up at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Jacob," rang Sam's low but authoritative voice. "Think about what you're about to do."

It was a warning, not a command, which was unusual for Sam who was always calmly in control.

"I know what I'm doing, Sam," was Jacob's response before he stepped out of the house.

Bella caught my gaze before she followed him, and then she too was swallowed by the outside sun once more. I listened to their footsteps retreat through the forest as I allowed my body to feel the weight of her absence in the room.

Carlisle turned to me and spoke for the first time. "Edward. We need to talk about Alice's vision."

"Carlisle, not here," I replied, glancing around the room at our unwanted guests. They met my gaze with equal distrust.

"We cannot hide this from them, Edward. Like it or not, they are a part of this world. The Volturi's visit will affect them too."

I had to admit Carlisle had a point. The Volturi's upcoming visit bode ill for everyone who was a part of the supernatural world. As much as I did not want to include them in our conversation about this particular subject, I decided to agree with my father on this point.

I gave the wolves another hard look before returning my attention back to Carlisle and the rest of my family gathered in a half-circle around the living room.

"What exactly did you see, Alice?" I asked, my curiosity and impatience peaking.

"Aro. Caius. Marcus. Their immediate guard, you already know. In addition to them, Chelsea, Matt, Renata, Tyron, John, Missy, Satrius, and Jude-all part of their second guard."

She paused for a moment, meeting each of our eyes. "They're leaving their wives with only two guards each. You all know how serious this is."

I exhaled loudly, the significance of her words bearing down on me.

"Wait, what the heck is she talking about?" Paul, the obnoxious one, cried out eagerly. "Who's coming?"

"Yeah, if you're inviting more bloodsuckers here we have a right to know! We made a treaty with you, not with all of your friends," Embry joined in, stepping forward.

"Trust us, the Volturi are _not _our friends," answered Jasper in a voice just as harsh, feeding off their anger and indignation. "We did not invite them here."

"Then why are they coming here, Carlisle? What do they want?" It was Sam who spoke up this time.

"We made a deal with them at our wedding," I answered, sensing Carlisle's response. "Because Bella knew too much about our kind, they wanted her executed. That was absolutely not an option, so I told them I would turn her after the wedding. They are coming to make sure we followed our part of the bargain."

"They're also coming to recruit some members of my family," Carlisle continued. "Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, views immortals with special abilities as invaluable and makes it his hobby to collect them. He perceives us as a threat to his authority and wishes to destroy those who will not join him and his way of life."

"And I take it this includes your coven?" Sam asked, not in an unkind way.

"Yes." Carlisle raised his chin in confirmation and pride. I smiled inwardly at his innate sense of righteousness.

Suddenly, the thoughts swirling around the room shifted, catching me off guard for the second time. What had happened to these mutts that was making them so unpredictable today?

"Then we will lend you our aid, Carlisle," Sam said easily, meeting my father's gaze. "We will help you protect both of our villages against these cold ones."

I listened as the thoughts of his pack agreed with him in silence. They were actually eager to fight, eager to do something other than wander around the reservation.

I could see the hope in my family's thoughts. The help the wolves would provide could give us the edge we need over the Volturi to keep it from getting out of hand. Maybe them simply seeing the wolves there would be enough to deter Aro's plans. However, I could see Carlisle would not accept their proposal, not able to put someone else's family in danger to protect his own. I was somewhat disheartened but knew Carlisle was right once more.

"We appreciate your offer greatly, Sam," he spoke solemnly, "but I cannot ask you to put your family in danger for mine. It is not fair to you all."

"We appreciate your concern as well, Carlisle, but we reserve the right to help you in this occasion. The…_Volturi's_ visit affects us as well, so we are doing this for our families as much as yours. Besides, I believe we owe you one." A corner of his mouth raised half-heartedly.

"Carlisle, having the wolves there would scare the crap out of Aro and his minions!" crowed Emmett loudly. "For once we would have the upper hand with him!"

"The element of surprise would help us quite a bit, Carlisle," Jasper murmured. "They would hardly expect us the wolves to be there with us."

Carlisle nodded gravely, turning to me for my opinion.

"I agree that having them there couldn't hurt us, Carlisle," I started slowly. "Bella would never agree to having them there. Especially Jacob, now that they've started talking again."

"Jacob can do whatever he pleases," replied Sam, looking in the distance, a hard note in his voice. "He is no longer under my _control_."

"Wait a minute, he's no longer part of you pack?" I asked incredulously, reading into his mind.

"_Sam_!" multiple dogs cried out at once, their attention turning to their leader.

"They shared information with us, I think it's time we trusted them with ours in return," Sam stated, his tone final. He shared a meaningful look with Carlisle before proceeding. "After the incident with Jared-" a hiss slipped through my lips, "-Jacob wanted to breach the treaty and travel to your side of the line. I refused, so he proposed that the treaty be lifted, at least momentarily, in order for you to be able to change Bella since it was Jared who caused her injuries. I wanted to discuss it with Jared and yourselves further before making any decisions, which upset Jacob. He wanted immediate action; I refused, so he left. While he was away, he discovered his independence-in more ways than one. Jacob always had it in him to become a leader, but he had never fully accepted or wanted it. When he left however, he yearned for independence, for the freedom to make his own decisions, so he got it. He is now alpha of his own pack, which includes Seth and Leah. He is free to make his own decisions now."

I could hear my family's confusion and astonishment mixed in with mine. It made sense now why Sam hadn't commanded Jacob not to go with Bella earlier. He no longer held that kind of power over Jacob. His orders meant nothing now.

Although this revelation was unexpected and somewhat surprising, I could tell that this was not what Jacob was being so secretive about. I knew that I needed to figure out what he was hiding if I was going to ensure Bella's safety and ultimate happiness.

"Well, we are still honored by your desire to help us, Sam," Carlisle said, breaking the short silence. "With whatever numbers you are able to provide."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"I can't see past you," Alice said suddenly, her frustration apparent. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"We will manage, Alice," Esme's soft voice replied. "We always do, dear."

Alice exhaled loudly, and Jasper grasped her hand, a small smile on his face. He then turned to the wolves, formulating a plan.

"If we are going to work together, you need to be trained properly," he stated. "I have a fair amount of experience fighting our kind, and it's not as easy as you think. I suggest we get together and work on strategies. A fight won't necessarily manifest, but I think it's best we be prepared in case it comes to that." His hand tightened around Alice's protectively.

"I agree," Sam said. "We won't be much help if we don't know what we're doing. When do you want to meet?"

"How about tonight? We'll meet in the meadow behind our house around midnight."

"You don't have to do this," Carlisle interrupted. "You can still back out."

"Nonsense. We want to fight, and we will. We are men of our word."

Carlisle nodded one last time before turning toward me. _Edward._

"Bella's coming," Alice stated.

"What am I going to tell her?" I asked nervously.

"The truth," Alice answered, and I knew it was the right response.

I turned toward the glass doors as Bella and Jacob stepped through. She immediately came to my side and placed a kiss on my cheek. I slipped my arm around her house, bending to inhale her scent. My nose burned slightly. Wolf stink. Great.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, his thoughts still guarded as he approached our gathering.

Before I could respond, Paul opened his stupid mouth. "We're helping the Cullens fight the Blabburi. We actually get to kill some filthy bloodsuckers!"

"You're what?" Bella cried, turning to me at the same time Jacob said "It's about damn time!" a smile spreading across his face.

"You're not fighting the Volturi!" Bella reiterated angrily.

"Bella, love, we already made an agreement," I said, trying to soothe her.

"Edward, how could you agree to this? They'll get killed fighting against them, you know that."

"Bella, we're stronger than you think. And faster. We caught that red-head easy enough," Jacob interrupted, and for once I was glad. He did have a point.

"That was luck! I won't let you do this Jacob." She tapped her foot, a staccato rhythm against the carpet.

"Bella, this is our job, this is what we do. I want to do this; I need to do this. To protect my family, just like you're trying to do."

And just like that, I knew he had convinced her. He had appealed to her protective side, the side that always wanted to leap into danger in an effort to protect those she loved. Even though she ended up hurting herself most of the time.

She sighed loudly in defeat but kept her narrowed eyes trained on him.

"We planned to have a sort of training session, Bella," Jasper interrupted. "We all need to learn how to fight if we're going to do this. As a team."

I watched as Bella turned her gaze so that it fell on everyone. My family, the wolves-both packs-working together in order to defeat the Volturi. I could see the hope in her eyes, and I allowed my optimism to grow as well. For the first time, I felt that we all had a chance of walking away from this unscathed, whole, a complete family.

Bella turned back to me and, with a smile on her face, asked, "When do we start practicing?"

* * *

**Author's Note #2: As always thanks a bunch for reading and sticking with me. You guys rock! A couple of you are asking, so yes I do plan on finishing this story! It might take me a while, but I love this story too much not to finish it. **

**Hmm, now a little preview on what's to come in the next chapter to keep you guys reading… The Cullens and pack practice for the upcoming confrontation with the Volturi, Bella tests her powers, and Edward finds out what Jacob's hiding.**

**Songs! "Perfect Situation" by Weezer and "Starlight" by Muse. Enjoy and I'll write you soon. Please let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
